<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saiyan Justice by ReaperofBalance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864585">Saiyan Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance'>ReaperofBalance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omni-Kings and their court discover a new universe is on the verge of collapsing into chaos and decide to send one of their best to aid it in it's struggles against enemies both foreign and domestic. His name? It's Gohan, son of Goku, and he is prepared to aid the New Earth in it's struggles and destroy anyone who threatens it, but he's not alone as the kings are sending some company with him. (OP Gohan, harem, all forms from the various series, and is set in the Justice League show but Teen Titans and Young Justice will be here as well.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everyone and welcome to the Saiyan Justice. The feature character in this is Gohan with a bit of OOC-ness and why that is will be explained this chapter so please read it before you begin complaining or questioning.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So far as pairings go, I have six picked out from DC: Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Justice Lords Wonder Woman, Doctor Sarah Corwin (the lady who helped Grodd in Justice League series), and Queen Maxima. You can recommend women too to be fair and from any item.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This will also have some heroes bashed and some other things including Gohan killing individuals and this will be clear why in this chapter. Naturally; You’ll see why as we go; Gohan will also be putting the fear of God into several individuals such as Steppenwolf, Hades, Ares, and some others.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For those wondering, yes, there will be lemon fun between Gohan and his girls later on as this is mainly a set up chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, this isn’t going to be like my Hero of the Dark fic where I add in some cartels and such from outside items for Gohan to have things to do in the “off times” from the show’s episodes, but I have something else that I may use in Hero of the Dark down the line. I am planning to have Raiden and some others from Mortal Kombat visit later on and invite Gohan and some others to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament where Gohan will have more enemies that he can face that may push him since there are only a handful in the DC universe that could push him and while I personally love a character that curb stomps the hell out of everyone, I do also like them having the occasional enemy they have to at least try against.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Naturally, this tournament also serves as a way to introduce characters from other universes without having to do multiple arrivals or changing of characters so they can work in the DC world, which is why I said you can give women from any item.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now Young Justice and Teen Titans will be involved in this as Gohan will talk the others into setting up the teams since the Justice League can’t be everywhere at once (especially in the first of the series).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now that that’s done, let’s get this show on the road.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super, Xenoverse, DC comics, or any of their affiliated items such as shows, books, movies, etc. etc. Nor do I own anything that may be added as partially crossed over such as characters and/or items…. Wish I did, would have no money problems then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SOME ITEMS FROM SUPER AS WELL FROM THE OTHER DRAGON BALL ITEMS. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME THIS WARNING WILL BE HERE!!!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>“Speech”</p><p>
  <em>[thoughts]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Telepathic thoughts)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“TV/Radio/Book”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[above’s thoughts]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(above’s Telepathic thoughts)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Second Chance</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>King Zeno’s Home: Palace of the Omni-King</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>High King Zeno, ruler of the thirteen universes, sat with his advisor the Grand Priest of the Angels as well as his brother/best friend/future/alternate self Zeno, the gods of destruction, the attendants to the gods, the Kais, the top Time Patrol Officer named Trunks, Shenron, and Porunga. The reason for the latter two was that Zeno liked them and kept them as pets/guardians of the palace as well as letting them watch over the areas of the universe that weren’t observed often. The other reason, which was the smart one, was so no power hungry or cruel people could use them to make dark wishes.</p><p>The reason for the meeting was that the two Zenos had actually used Shenron and Porunga to look outside the scope of their rule and found something… disturbing. The thing they found was another Earth that was protected by various warriors like theirs was, the problem lied in that the warriors never finished the job and merely stopped the enemy then let them live thus starting the cycle over again. While this wasn’t always a bad thing, evidenced by Goku sparing Vegeta and him becoming a protector of Earth same with Android 18, there had to be a point where you just said enough and ended the threat then and there. The other thing was that they had vastly stripped the Earth of resources and constantly warred with each other for territory and power and the supposed “gods” of that Earth didn’t intervene… in fact one actually pushed them to war constantly to feed his own hunger for it. With the rate things were going, the Earth wasn’t going to last long especially since Humans hadn’t even scratched the surface of space travel and weren’t trusting of anyone that wasn’t Human.</p><p>Naturally, this was NOT acceptable to them and they were discussing who was the best to possibly send to help them face their threats and keep the world going. However, that was easier said than done as everyone had an opinion on who should be sent. The only people not talking were the Zenos, the dragons, the god advisors, and Beerus.</p><p>For ten minutes, Beerus was sitting their quiet until he finally had enough and spoke, “We should send Gohan, son of Goku.” He stated making everyone stop and quiet down as they looked at him though if one looked closely they could see Vados (the attendant to Champa of Universe 6) was a bit more interested than anyone else and this didn’t go unnoticed by a few people, “The boy holds great promise and as you all know 250 years ago he could keep up with Goku’s god forms with what his allies called “mystic form” and the boy has only grown stronger after dying as he now can use his Super Saiyan forms on top of his mystic form. The boy was weak at first because he chose to follow his mother’s wishes and become a scholar over that of a warrior which is why his intellect is only out matched by those who have had more time to learn than he has, but when he came to Other World he decided to embrace his fighting heritage and has ranked in the top 5 fighters of the Other World Tournament for the last 200 years and is one of the best fighters in the multiverse tournaments. This isn’t that surprising to me and Whis as he is capable of going toe to toe with me and lasting over an hour before having to stop, which is even less surprising considering he has the forms his father did and we believe he may even begin to tap into Ultra Instinct.” He stated surprising many of the others and making the gods, attendants, and Kings nod having seen that themselves at times while Beerus continued, “Not only that, but he also reforged the Z Sword under the Elder Kai’s recommendation and is now the best swordsman of any universe and has taken up his father’s Power Pole, also under the Elder Kai’s recommendation, as another weapon and even has experimented with unlocking new forms that his father hasn’t achieved and is even trying to combine certain ones.” Beerus finalized making everyone, including those shocked and impressed, nod their heads.</p><p>“If that’s true brother, then why have you not been training him to one day replace you?” Champa, a more fa… I mean more plump version of Beerus asked.</p><p>Beerus merely grunted, “I’ve offered to do so many times, but he’s turned it down stating that until he can defeat me, his father, and Whis in battle then he won’t consider taking the position and instead spends time between training and his family and friends. He’s even turned down having myself or Whis train him stating it wouldn’t be fair since not only would we see how he fights up close but he’d get a feel for our way of fighting too.” Beerus stated shocking the gods and some of the attendants since most would jump at the chance to be trained by a god of destruction or even one of the people who train them, “The boy despite his Saiyan heritage is humble, brilliant, kind, considerate, compassionate, and tolerant to a point that he will forgive people for actions so long as they do not try to take advantage of his generosity. He won’t blatantly wipe out others that he doesn’t have cause to do so and will do so only after he has no other options or they are a threat that he can’t ignore. He has his father’s good nature and fighting spirit as well as the genius mind of anyone you could think of in addition to a gentleness that is unseen in most warriors that love battle. It is these reasons that I say Gohan is the best option especially since he grew up among Humans and he is half Human which gives him perspectives of both the Humans and an alien thus letting him have a unique point of view that few in our Universes can match.” Beerus concluded making many nod in agreement.</p><p>“What of his father or even Vegeta for that matter?” Champa asked knowing the two could best Gohan in a fight, even if they had to work for it nowadays.</p><p>Beerus shook his head along with Whis, “Goku is too rambunctious at times and despite having the Grand Kai restore his mind to fully functioning, his intellect isn’t as advanced as Gohan’s is and Goku is still too kind hearted to put down an enemy at times if needed as we’ve seen with Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and even Majin Buu and these are also instances when he didn’t just end the fight when he could have and instead played around. The two exceptions to this were the android named Cell, and even then instead of just letting Gohan finish him off he used the situation to push Gohan by healing the droid of it’s wounds, and the Dark Dragons which was mainly because he didn’t have time, he had to finish them off before the balance of the Earth was destroyed. Even against me, he didn’t do anything to help tip the scales as he revealed to Vegeta when he mentioned seeing him go into a rage against me and again in the tournament against Champa’s champion, Hit.” Beerus explained making many nod since after everything with the time patrol they all saw the history of Goku and his allies.</p><p>“As for Vegeta, he is too quick to kill and there is his temper to take into consideration as well. He is always quick to go into a fight rather than try to resolve some matters peacefully if the matters don’t call for combat. While he is ready to put down threats, he is often too quick to attack and that can be costly at times especially when faced with enemies that could be turned into allies. Vegeta’s greatest flaw is his pride and arrogance and they have gotten him killed, nearly killed, or others killed and it becomes too costly a risk to take.” Whis stated making many, including Trunks, nod in agreement.</p><p>“Basically it boils down to Goku not being ready to kill at a moment’s notice and Vegeta being too willing to kill in addition to their other faults. While Gohan has his confidence, his first mentor has broken him from letting his confidence get the better of him and he is just as skilled as the other two and he will be more familiar and adaptable to the era that the other Earth is in.” Beerus stated getting unanimous nods.</p><p>“Well then, see, it would seem that we have a candidate, see. Are we all in agreement, see?” The Zenos asked the group making them all nod especially the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai of Universe 7 since they had seen and felt the power Gohan contained years ago when he wasn’t that serious in combat and that was nothing compared to him now.</p><p>“Then call him here along with his wife, see, there’s no reason to send him alone, see.” The Zenos stated with their constant smiles and Whis nodded before leaving and they waited about a minute or so before he returned with Gohan and Videl. Gohan was different from how you may all remember: He now wore an orange Gi like his father and had the weighted armbands and undershirt with leg weights on too instead of the weighted boots. The badge on his chest was that of the Kame house like his father but the back was of Piccolo’s school since Piccolo was his first master. His body, hair, and face were back to how his mystic form made him look since he had managed to turn it into his base form like he and his father had done for their SSJ forms before the Cell games. On his back was the Z sword in a scabbard similar to how Trunks carried his own sword and at his lower back was the Power Pole. The last change was the furry belt around his waist… or at least what people thought was a belt since it was actually his Saiyan tail.</p><p>Videl wasn’t that much different other than her body filled out more and she was fit but not overly muscular with D cup breasts, a firm ass, wide hips, and a figure many women would kill for. She also was the number one ranked fighter for Humans since after her and her husband’s deaths Gohan began training her his way and she became a force to be reckoned with, easily surpassing Tien and Krillin, who blunted the blow by training her as well, and learning how to use her Ki much easier than she was doing when alive. Her hair was only somewhat long with a braided ponytail over her shoulder that reached just above her bust, which was both for her and Gohan’s own enjoyment and I’m sure some of you more perverted individuals can think of why.</p><p>The two were quite the warrior couple and had even inspired the other couples to get in on the act as Krillin and 18 already trained, but now Chichi, Launch, and Bulma trained with their significant others and had even started a couples tournament that was actually pretty popular in Other World and the other universes.</p><p>At the moment Gohan and Videl were locked arm in arm and were bowing in respect, but not in submission, to the people gathered before them as Whis retook his position, “Greetings everyone, we are honored to be here.” Gohan stated before Videl moved as he was tackled by twin blurs.</p><p>“Gohan!” The Zenos shouted in glee as they hugged him since like Goku, Gohan treated them like people and played with them when he could much to the shock of the subordinates of the twin kings (not counting Whis, Vados, and the Grand Priest since they were merely happy and amused).</p><p>Gohan chuckled and returned the hugs before the three glared at their guards, who were moving to separate them, and the guards wisely decided to return to their post and not move again. Gohan grinned and looked at his little buddies, “So Z-chan, No-chan, what do you need?” He asked since the original Zeno was called Z-chan by Goku and Gohan took up doing so as well and Gohan called the one from the future/alternate timeline No-chan so he wouldn’t feel left out and they could be told apart.</p><p>“Oh! We have a job for you.” They stated and Gohan raised an eyebrow as did Videl.</p><p>“Huh, sounds serious, why don’t you two go back to your thrones since this is official and we can play at a later time or maybe have Goten come play with you if I can’t for a while?” He stated then suggested and the two nodded in perfect unison before floating back to their thrones and facing him, “So what can I do for the Multiverse council?” Gohan asked in interest while Videl resumed her place beside Gohan.</p><p>Beerus looked to the others and they all nodded before he spoke, “We have recently discovered that there is another universe outside of Lord Zeno’s domain and there is an Earth among it’s planets.” He stated making them raise their eyebrows in surprise, “Yes, they too have warriors that fight to protect the Earth and the people living on it, but they do not commit to ending the threats when they are faced with them.” He continued making the two sigh since that wasn’t the smart thing to do, “Yes, we know, and before you ask, no we don’t want you to go there and become the new god of destruction to add it to Lord Zeno’s territory. We want you to go there and help protect that Earth and it’s universe.” Beerus finished making them sigh in relief before gaining a shocked expression on the second half.</p><p>Whis decided to cut in before they could object, “You must understand, there are several warriors on that planet that would defeat anyone outside of you, your father, or Vegeta and I am sure you are smart enough to understand why the latter two are not an option.” Whis stated making them pause before nodding in understanding, “Quite, now we were going to send only Gohan, but Lord Zeno decided it would be best to send you together than just have him be by himself.” Whis stated making the two send a grateful look to the Zenos, who smiled and nodded at them.</p><p>“I’m grateful, but how will this work since I’ve died twice now and there is the fact I’m over 300 years old and I don’t really like the thought of going back as a crippled old man.” Gohan stated making a few nod at his point while others chuckled.</p><p>“That may be true, Gohan-san, but you are forgetting Porunga here doesn’t have the limits on death that Shenron had placed on him.” Whis stated making Gohan nod while Porunga snorted at Shenron, who merely rolled his eyes at his distant cousin, “As for your age, either of the dragons can handle it.” Whis clarified making Gohan nod and Videl frowned before deciding to speak.</p><p>“Um, would it be possible for a few others to join us?” She asked making everyone look at her in curiosity except for Trunks and Whis. Seeing she had their attention, she elaborated, “You see, um, I understand that Gohan was able to possibly take more mates when he was one of the few remaining Saiyans and since we are getting a second chance…” She stated and let hang in the air with a bit of a blush while Gohan gawked at her with his own blush and the different gods and attendants laughed while Vados was blushing.</p><p>“Videl! Where did this come from?!?!” Gohan asked in shock and Videl blushed a bit more.</p><p>“Well… It’s not like I didn’t notice you checking out other girls especially Erasa and some others we met.” She stated making Gohan blush, “Besides, you’ve got a big enough heart and I know Erasa wished she could get with you since she flunked out in every relationship after high school.” She stated making Gohan nod slightly, “Plus I figured a few others to keep us company and help with things wouldn’t hurt either and you deserve it too.” She stated kissing his cheek lovingly making him smile at her and kiss her forehead making the room smile.</p><p>“Did you have anyone specific in mind?” Whis asked while glancing at Vados making her fidget slightly.</p><p>Videl nodded, “Actually, yes. First off is Erasa as I stated a minute ago she liked Gohan, then there is Vados, who is trying and failing to not blush when she looks at Gohan and she’s going to be getting a replacement at her request from what I heard so there isn’t any trouble there.” She stated making many look at Vados in shock while she blushed and poked her fingers together, “Next is Time Patroller Trunks’ mother and grandmother since I know they lost their significant others and were left alone and the ones from our time are still happily married and with their lovers.” She continued making Trunks widen his eyes before he thought back and realized his mother did try to flirt with Gohan a few times before he died, “There’s also 18 from Trunks’ time since from what I understand she went rogue mostly because 17 killed Krillin before she could connect with him so Gohan may be a better fit for this one. Then there is the blue haired Launch since Tien is more interested in the blonde Launch; next is Marron, an ex of Krillin’s that started dating Yamcha before she dumped him because he was cheating on her and we met a few times and she hit on Gohan constantly; Bra, she had a massive crush on Gohan for years and probably still does; and the alien woman named Zangya, who I found out from one of the Ogres that she actually thought Gohan was cute and was going to surrender before Bojack killed her.” Videl finished listing enjoying the shocked look on Gohan’s face while the others shrug and nod.</p><p>“That is doable, see. Gohan should have plenty of support and love, see. We will make the arrangements, see.” The Zenos stated making any possible arguments die as they had no say once the Omni-King had spoken and a few noticed Vados blushing with a smile on her face.</p><p>Gohan and Videl were dismissed as it was going to take a bit to gather the people she listed so they could be asked if they wanted to join in since just taking them and assuming would be disrespectful and may cause problems.</p><p>When they were alone, Gohan turned to Videl and raised an eyebrow, “You want some bedmates don’t you?” He asked with a knowing look on his face and Videl blushed and giggled.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt for when you’re off playing hero and the fact that I barely keep up with you and you can still go when I’m exhausted just shows I could use the help.” She stated back teasingly while kissing his cheek getting him to chuckle.</p><p>“Well, no matter what you will always be first in the order since you are my wife first and my first love.” He stated making her smile lovingly and press her breasts into him more.</p><p>“First off, good answer you may just get really lucky tonight and second, damn straight.” She stated with a grin that Gohan matched as they laughed and waited for the others.</p><p>A few hours later had the group waiting for Gohan and Videl to come back with the other women Videl selected there as well with blushes in some form. Each had been surprised about why exactly they were there and each had their own reactions ranging from embarrassment, to giddiness, to squealing in delight, to interest, to shock, and to faking being uninterested… at least till a picture of what Gohan looked like was shown and then several of the women, counting Bulma and 18, drooled slightly and the few skittish; meaning Launch, Panchy, Zangya, and 18; were for it after seeing everything (minus some private items and his and Videl’s alone time) Gohan had gone through in life and for 18 it was the fact he wasn’t rude or suspicious of her alternate self at all and accepted it just because he believed being absorbed by Cell, which still made her shiver at the thought, was punishment enough. Erasa, Bra, and Vados accepted the moment they were asked with no hesitation making a couple sweatdrop and others to laugh.</p><p>When Gohan and Videl entered, they smiled seeing the women and the women all blushed since they thought he looked even better than in the photo. Gohan and Videl walked up to the group, “So, what did you all decide?” He asked before he was glomped by Erasa and Bra who kissed his cheeks while feeling his muscles getting Videl to giggle while Vados merely bowed her head to him, Bulma and Zangya did a wink and kiss at him, Panchy and 18 winked, Marron licked her lips, and Launch blushed and poked her fingers together. Gohan chuckled at the reactions, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He stated getting the two glomping him to kiss his cheeks again.</p><p>Gohan then got them off, much to their disappointment which they showed by pouting, before facing the council, “Is there anything else we should know?” Gohan asked and the Zenos nodded before the Grand Priest spoke up.</p><p>“Yes, from what we understand, they do not use Zeni at all and you’ve racked up quite the purse since being here so we are transferring it all to the what the people call American Dollars and Shenron will be giving you a rundown of information you need to know to function in that world as well as languages since it varies from region to region. “ The Grand Priest stated surprising them, but they nodded nonetheless since it made sense that the other Earth would be different from theirs.</p><p>“Good, from what we know you will be placed in a forested area outside a major city called Los Angeles where you will go to the city and learn more of what you need to there. Also, when you arrive you will have the watches similar to the ones Bulma made you when you were younger since you can’t look normal all the time and it will also hide Zangya’s more… exotic looks so you don’t attract too much attention when you want to blend in. It will also hold your sword and pole for you since you can’t walk around with them out unless you’re in a hero persona or it will draw attention and cause trouble.” Beerus informed making them nod since that was a problem if they didn’t have a lot of alien encounters yet and this Earth probably didn’t like people carrying around weapons in broad daylight.</p><p>“Lastly, while we do want you to remove threats be careful doing so as some of the protectors are violently against killing anyone fearing they will become like their enemies if they kill.” Whis finished making Gohan palm his face at the stupidity since killing people that have long since deserved it is not going to turn you into them, “We know, but do try to stay friendly with the different people since you will not always be able to handle the problems of the world alone.” Whis continued making Gohan nod in understanding.</p><p>“Well then, see, it looks like that’s all there is, see. We look forward to your progress, Gohan, see.” The two Zenos stated as the dragons’ eyes glowed before the group found themselves in the forested area specified with Gohan having a capsule that was marked as being a safe for his money and noticed his sword and pole were gone. Assuming they was sealed in his watch so he couldn’t forget, Gohan then looked to the others.</p><p>“Well, I guess we should head for the city.” He stated grabbing Launch and Bra by the waist making them blush while Videl grabbed Erasa and Marron and 18 grabbed Panchy and Bulma before they flew closer to the city limits. On the way, they noticed Zangya still had the same hair style and color and the same eye color, but now her skin was a cream color similar to the other girls.</p><p>Gohan also mused that if enough attention was gained then they may not have to hide anymore since not only would it be extremely risky for anyone trying to attack them but it would also make it difficult for anyone to accuse them of some ridiculous notion they were planning to take over the world.</p><p>At that moment, several individuals all over the world sneezed including one brooding billionaire that dressed as a bat, one bald billionaire that hated a certain Kryptonian, a dark skinned woman who wanted military funding to combat metahumans, and a general that wanted to force metahumans to serve the military. They had no idea why they suddenly sneezed but ignored it and continued on with their business.</p><p>Gohan and the others landed just outside the city limits where no one could see them before they began walking into the city. As they did, they saw that this Earth was somewhat more primitive than they were since they still had regular cars with no hover cars at all. They also noticed several different shops and ads for things they had vague knowledge of thanks to Shenron.</p><p>Deciding to help cut to the chase of their learning, Gohan looked around and found an internet café and they went there before each took a computer and began looking up information that would help fill in the gaps and trigger more information from Shenron.</p><p>After doing this for a couple hours, they had at least enough information to get them to survivable circumstances and left before Gohan ducked into the alleyway and used the capsule making the safe come out and saw it was a hand scanner model. Shrugging to himself, he placed his hand and the safe opened to reveal it was larger inside than it was from the outside and took a few stacks of money before stashing them in his pockets and then made the safe revert back to a capsule before he and the others went to a hotel and took the top floor for themselves by paying cash up front for at least a week. Gohan and Videl took one room and told the others they could bunk up or take their own rooms but no one was to leave without telling him or Videl since they didn’t need everyone getting lost in the city when they just got there and not everyone could defend themselves so it was best to leave in pairs and not solo. The girls agreed and split up to their rooms with each taking their own room for now</p><p>While the girls all got settled, Gohan tried his watch and found not only would it change his clothes, but it also would change his hair, skin, and eye color as well as hair length meaning he wouldn’t have to worry about losing a helmet and getting seen since he could make his hair wild and unruly with it being blood red and his eyes being the same and then turn back to normal out of sight.</p><p>When he was finished playing, he turned to see Videl getting out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and nothing on anywhere else while she was dripping water slightly indicating she took a shower making Gohan smirk, “You have no shame do you?” He asked teasingly and she smiled.</p><p>“Not when we’re alone, big boy.” She stated before turning and shaking her ass at him making him chuckle before he went over and kissed her making her moan and return it. When they parted for oxygen a few minutes later, Gohan kissed her forehead making her giggle.</p><p>“I think I’ll head out for a few hours and see how things are in this city then I’ll be back.” He stated making her nod before he used the watch to make his hair lengthen to his shoulders, turned his hair blood red, turned his eyes pure cerulean blue, darkened his skin to give him a tan, and changed his clothes to something similar to what Vegeta usually wore except his was black for the undersuit and silver for the gloves, shoes, and chest armor and his sword was across his back with his Power Pole along the bottom of his back.</p><p>Gohan flexed a bit before nodding to himself and smirked seeing Videl’s hungry gaze directed at him since the clothing was more form fitting than his normal clothes, “See something you like?” He asked with a grin making her giggle before she kissed him and he took off.</p><p>Gohan flew around the city surrounded by his white aura as he looked around for any trouble that may be occurring. He got his unintended wish when he heard a scream and flew down to an alleyway where he found a woman; with red hair, pale green eyes, red lips, D cup breasts, petite ass, and hourglass figure wearing a white sleeveless top, black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and red heels with black stockings going up her legs before stopping just under her skirt; being cornered by three thugs.</p><p>Gohan merely growled making the three turn around before he sent them flying into the walls knocking them out before he took a piece of rebar nearby and wrapped it around the three, much to the shock of the woman. Gohan then turned back to the woman, who blushed seeing him, “Are you alright miss?” Gohan asked as he helped her and she blushed feeling the muscles behind his hands and body.</p><p>“Y-yes, thank you.” She stated blushing even though she had been around her childhood friend Clark, who was possibly the most muscled man on the planet, this guy was completely different in build. Clark was basically a pure wall of muscle while this guy seemed to be more refined and not bulked up.</p><p>Gohan smiled, making her blush a bit more, “I’m glad. Now, if you would please contact the authorities to pick them up, I will be on my way.” Gohan stated as he backed up before the woman spoke.</p><p>“Wait! Who are you?” She asked since she didn’t recall seeing any reports of a person with his unique description.</p><p>Gohan paused a moment before smirking and turned towards her, “You can call me Bardock.” He stated since he already honored his father at times with his clothing choice, so why not honor his grandfather with his name.</p><p>Gohan then flew off leaving the woman who was just looking at him as he disappeared, “Bardock huh? Well, it’s interesting at least.” She stated with a slight giggle before pulling her cellphone out, “Hello, L.A.P.D.? This is Lana Lang, I’d like to report an incident where three thugs just got their asses handed to them by a new hero in the city.” She stated with an amused smile on her face.</p><p>Back with Gohan, he was flying around the city looking for any more problems before he heard and explosion and rushed to see police and some bank robbers exchanging fire. Gohan frowned and quickly grabbed his sword before unsheathing, swinging, and resheathing the blade in an instant sending a compressed blade of wind at the robbers’ guns cutting them apart before Gohan appeared next to them and threw them out into the street for the cops to apprehend.</p><p>Gohan then landed beside the thugs and glared at them before he turned as an armored truck came from the parking area and was gunning it right at him, “I’ve got you now.” The driver exclaimed as he floored it.</p><p>The cops and other thugs were freaking out before Gohan shocked them as he stuck his hand out and caught the truck by the hood with it only denting slightly. Gohan then looked at the driver to see him gawking at him before he turned his wrist making the truck turn on it’s side before he shook it and made the man fall out before setting the truck down. Gohan then glared at the thugs and cracked his knuckled making them pale whiter than Frieza and they dashed to the cops before begging to be arrested and not given to Gohan’s mercy.</p><p>Gohan smirked before he turned to an approaching officer, “And you are?” He asked curiously and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“Name’s Bardock, just moved here and thought I’d help out.” Gohan stated before taking off again.</p><p>Across town Gohan found a speed chase in progress with the criminals shooting back at cops as they were chased. Naturally, Gohan didn’t approve of that and flew over before landing on the hood and looking at the driver, who gawked at Gohan just standing there before Gohan stomped his foot on the hood making the car flip. Naturally Gohan caught it before it hit the road and turned it on its side and shook it making the doors open and the people to fall out.</p><p>Once they got reoriented, the criminals looked to Gohan there and saw that he pointed to himself and behind them and they turned to see several cops with their guns ready and handcuffs out. The criminals gulped knowing he was basically saying, ‘you deal with me or them’ and since he basically treated their car like it was just a toy, they wisely gave up and approached the cops with their hands up.</p><p>Gohan waited till they were handcuffed before giving a two finger salute to the cops and taking off again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Short While Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was getting ready to wrap up his patrol when he sensed three energy signatures that were higher than a normal Human’s and flew towards them. He arrived at a park area to see three women he wasn’t expecting to meet so soon: One was dressed as a stage magician with her costume being designed to accentuate her body along with her long black hair, onyx eyes, black lipstick, and tanned skin. Across from her was a tanned skin woman with red hair, pale green eyes, red lips, two gold disk earrings, neck bangles, a pink one strap dress with a gold belt, and gold colored heels. Beside her was a light skinned woman with lavender hair, pale eyes, a slim figure contained in a black dress, and a black marking on her chest.</p><p>Gohan looked in interest as this was Zatanna, the Magician extraordinaire; Giganta, the giantess; and Tala, the sorceress. However, their fight was tearing up the area and that was not something he could allow to continue. With that in mind, he pointed his index finger and fired a beam of energy to make a small trench between them making them stop fighting and look to see him descending towards them, “That’s enough.” Gohan stated as he landed and began putting his Ki into the ground to heal the area.</p><p>All three women blushed at his looks and tone, but Tala soon grew interested, shocked, and then terrified as she sensed Gohan’s power (which also made her a bit flustered since power was an attraction for her and his power was warm and comforting), <em>[How?!? How can someone contain that much power?!?!?]</em> She thought in shock as his power just seemed like a bottomless well.</p><p>Gohan looked over the three before frowning as he saw just how much they had damaged the area and pumped more of his Ki into the ground making it glow as the grass and trees regrew. Naturally, this surprised the three and also made Tala nearly swoon since his Ki washed over her and it was pleasurable and comforting to simplify it while Zatanna also blushed as she now felt his Ki and it was having a similar effect on her.</p><p>“I don’t appreciate you having this brawl in the middle of a city. Much less my city.” Gohan stated with narrowed eyes since he was actually liking this place and wasn’t about to let them ruin it and saw Tala was actually a little scared.</p><p>“We-We’re sorry, we won’t do it again.” Tala stated with some fear evident in his voice surprising the other two.</p><p>Giganta hmphed, “Why don’t you make us?” She asked as she enlarged and brought her fist down on Gohan only to stare in shock as he caught it with ease and no crater formed under him meaning he stopped the force with just his hand</p><p>Gohan then pushed off throwing her off balance and making her fall on her butt as she returned to normal size with Gohan still standing there as if nothing happened, “You were saying?” Gohan asked as he stood there and Tala immediately clamped her hand over Giganta’s mouth.</p><p>“Nothing, we’ll leave peacefully if you let us. We haven’t done anything in this city besides fight this magician over there, I swear!” Tala stated frantically not wanting to be possibly vaporized by this man’s power. She then moved to Giganta’s ear as Gohan looked at Zatanna, “Do <em>NOT</em> push this, he’s got more than ten times the amount of power I have and we won’t stand a chance even if the magician helped us.” Tala whispered fearfully in Giganta’s ear making said woman widen her eyes in fear before she nodded slightly and Tala removed her hand.</p><p>Naturally, they were unaware of Gohan being able to hear them thanks to discovering that with some Ki channeled to his ears he could hear as well as Piccolo could, but didn’t show or react to Tala’s words since at the moment he was suppressing his power.</p><p>On the other side of the standoff, Zatanna took Gohan’s look as a question about Tala’s claims and had to nod since she hadn’t seen them do anything illegal, she just found them walking around while looking like they didn’t want to be seen and followed them. The current situation was brought about by Tala sensing Zatanna when she got too close and the fight commenced.</p><p>Gohan then stared at the two villainesses for a minute making them sweat before he waved them off, “Leave, and if you ever cause trouble in my city again… well… use your imagination.” He stated as he made his hand crackle with electricity, a trick he learned from channeling his Ki when he went Mystic and SSJ2.</p><p>Giganta and Tala gulped audibly before Tala used a spell to transport them away while Zatanna looked at Gohan in shock. Not only was he letting two known villainesses go, but he also essentially threatened to hurt if not kill them should they ever cause trouble in L.A. again!!! Who the hell was this guy?!?!</p><p>Gohan, without saying a word, turned and walked away making Zatanna blink before she followed him, “Uh… I don’t know if you know this but those two were villains.” She stated uncertainly and was a bit unnerved to be that close to him since it felt like his power was going to swallow her whole.</p><p>Gohan merely glanced at her before turning back forward, “Yes, but they didn’t do anything wrong in this city so I didn’t need to stop them. Before you try to say that they attacked you, you were technically stalking them and many of you heroes don’t exactly ask nicely when confronting them so it isn’t that surprising. Just because they are villains in other cities doesn’t mean I am going to take them down and have them locked up when they haven’t done anything otherwise the justice system you and the others believe in is for nothing since they’d be locked up for nothing.” He stated making her widen her eyes since he was right!</p><p>If she had beaten them and they were taken into custody, what would be the charge? They could legitimately claim self defense since they lashed out at someone following them and not knowing who it was. To make it worse, she technically didn’t have probable cause to follow them or even suspect them of something yet!</p><p>Zatanna wanted to slap herself for being so foolish and making such a rookie move of automatically assuming guilt before having any evidence. She then paled as she realized her father would reprimand her and lecture her for an eternity if he found out!</p><p>Gohan smirked at her when he saw her pale slightly and chuckled, “See? Now if you excuse me, while it was a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, I’ll be leaving now.” Gohan stated not missing her blush before he took off into the sky leaving Zatanna there before she waved her wand and disappeared.</p><p>Gohan went back to his room to find Videl relaxing there, still naked, and she smirked at him, “Have fun?” She asked and he chuckled before turning the TV on and was shown a report on his actions and she smirked, “Already a big hero and we only just got here.” She stated cheekily before Gohan returned to normal and stripped down for bed before joining his wife and going to sleep with her on his chest.</p><p>Unknown to the lovers, certain people across the world and multiple dimensions were shaken and alerted to Gohan’s presence in the world. A power of his level was not something that could be ignored by those sensitive or in the know about such things and now Earth was getting some extra attention from those wondering who would challenge their power.</p><p>
  <strong>Done!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next chapter will be a bit of a timeskip and Gohan heading out to some of the other cities to see the sights and meet other heroes and villains.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Feel free to leave any questions or comments in a review.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Later everyone.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exploring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gohan and three of his girls are heading out to explore some of the other cities and meet a few of the heroes and villains</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Hey everyone and welcome back. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>To clear up some confusion: Bra is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter that appeared in GT, though her alternate name is Bulla so there you go. Since many of you know her as the latter, I will call her Bulla in this from here on out.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Secondly, I do like a couple of the other female Angels but Vados was the only one I knew anything about really and they haven't really given you much on the others to go on so I went with Vados. And no, I don't plan to add the others later on, that may change later and you can certainly give input but don't expect me to do it since I don't feel or plan to right now.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Anyway, this chapter will be Gohan and a couple of his girls looking around the country and will have a time skip from last chapter. I know some don't have a like for time skips, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to do repetitive and bleh criminal encounters of Gohan stopping petty crimes and getting set up. I tried once and I was so bored writing it, that I couldn't bring myself to try and make you read it.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Also, just so you all know, I will call the DC characters by whatever persona they are currently representing. So I will say Batman if Bruce is wearing the costume and I will call him Bruce if he is appearing as Bruce Wayne and that will go for all the characters except Gohan.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super, Xenoverse, DC comics, or any of their affiliated items such as shows, books, movies, etc. etc. Nor do I own anything that may be added as partially crossed over such as characters and/or items…. Wish I did, would have no money problems then.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speech"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[thoughts]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Telepathic thoughts)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>TV/Radio/Book"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<strong>Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>[above's thoughts]</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>(above's Telepathic thoughts)</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Chapter 2: Exploring</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Los Angeles: Apartment Complex: Three Weeks since Gohan Arrived</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan awoke in his bed feeling a weight on his chest and smiled seeing Videl still deep asleep with a smile on her face after a night of intimacy. Gohan quickly slid out of her embrace and placed a pillow in his place as he dressed for the day. Gohan looked around the room seeing simple yet functional furnishings that would accommodate them easily before he went out of the room and downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan had used his accumulated money to buy a condemned building and then had it torn down and rebuilt as a large apartment complex looking building where he and his girls were living comfortably. The bottom floor was eating and relaxing, the next floor was a computer area, the third floor was a training area, the fourth was bath/hot spring area, and the fifth through eighth floors were bedrooms with four bedrooms to a floor and the ninth was an entire loft/living space for Gohan, and Videl, at the girls' insistence. The basement was being built into a Gravity Room by Bulma and Gohan as well as having a small area to grow the Senzu Beans that Gohan had brought knowing they'd come in handy in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, over the two weeks that it took for the complex to be built, Gohan had been doing his hero thing and the city was grateful for it as crime was at an all time low since they essentially had their own Superman that wasn't afraid to put the fear of God into the criminals. This became abundantly clear when Gohan grabbed a car with armed gunmen and flew up five stories and turned the car so they'd start falling out. Gohan had then recorded their confessions before taking them back down and the crooks readily and happily ran to the cops to be arrested rather than deal with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the occasional crook and criminal, none of the big names had shown up in L.A. since Tala and Giganta were there and Gohan doubted any would be showing up any time soon whether from just not caring about L.A. or because of the shit he'd been pulling with normal criminals to make them lose or confess. One such item was him dropping one man from six stories and catching him just a couple feet before he reached the ground and kept doing it until he spilled his guts, literally and figuratively, and did something similar with an expert thief by juggling him via throwing him high in the air only to let gravity yank him back down to within a few feet only for Gohan to throw him back up. The cycle continued till the thief gladly copped to every crime he did, who he sold different artifacts and jewels to, and where his stash that he'd yet to sell was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L.A. was quickly becoming a pretty crime free area due to word getting out about Gohan's methods of interrogation that were right up there with the Batman's only Gohan gave the impression he'd let you fall and die or get seriously hurt if you didn't tell him what he wanted to know. The cops weren't exactly disapproving of his methods since besides some adrenalin, one minor heart attack, and major induced fear there weren't that many issues with his method since even they didn't know if he would kill the people or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the complex was built, Gohan had done Tien's splitting technique to do both the Hero gig and start training the new girls how to fight and for the Humans, how to unlock their Ki. Even Bulma was trained so she could defend herself just in the off chance it was ever necessary, of course her condition was that the other girls had to take some education classes from her to improve their skills since if Gohan wanted to open a company, which he had hinted at, then it was going to need more than him, Videl, and Bulma to run it all smoothly. The other girls didn't mind, though Erasa, Bulla, and Marron wanted permission to make a clothing line under the company's name when the time came. Gohan accepted since not only would it give the girls something to do outside of their training and normal work, but it would also give a second source of revenue for them to live off of since Gohan's prize winnings wouldn't last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the here and now, Gohan was planning to head out and see some of the other cities and maybe meet some of the world's heroes to see what the world had to work with for its defenders. He also wanted to meet some of the villains of the cities since he wanted to see if there was a way to help them whether through him and Bulma using science or through him using his Ki since he had had Dende and a couple others teach him to use his Ki to heal wounds and ailments and wondered if it could be done for some of the villains since they were only doing such things out of necessity. Take away the need to do it and they'd be good allies and friends most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to his original thought, 18, Vados, and Zangya were planning to go with him to get to know him more since the others had more personal relationship with him than they did. While Vados had knowledge about him, there wasn't any intimacy in the knowledge like the others had since they had gotten the knowledge by getting to know him in one form or another. Gohan had agreed so long as they behaved while they were out and if they did get into a fight then they were not to kill the enemy unless it was unavoidable. The three had agreed, with 18's being partly because she knew he'd make her regret it if she betrayed his trust and so would Videl, and were getting ready or already ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving downstairs, Gohan had to smirk since Bulma was in a red bra and panty that showed off her DD cup breasts and firm ass while sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, Panchy was cooking at the stove wearing a purple bra and panty with an apron over it but showed her E cup breasts and large ass, Launch was dressed in a maid outfit that accentuated her C cup breasts and petite ass, and Erasa, Marron, and Bulla were in bikinis with Erasa's being white, Marron's being yellow, and Bulla's being black and it showed off their CC, DD, and D cup breasts respectfully along with their petite asses and figures as they sat on one of the couches enjoying the large TV he bought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan had to shake his head since Videl had decided since he wasn't moving faster on adding them to their bed that they needed to entice him more and now the girls were always in something sexy/seductive when at home or in 18's case didn't wear anything at all since it was "comfortable." Videl had played with them a bit at times usually a smack to the ass or a grope or even a kiss to the lips to get them to open up more since she had been a Saiyan's mate for a long time and there wasn't much point to modesty around them since the sex was easily worth not being modest at all around their mate. Plus the primal feel of seeing them gaze at you in hunger, lust, and need was well worth the price of possibly not walking straight for a few days afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of the reason she had been helping them was because it was slightly awkward for three of them being mother/daughter/granddaughter to each other meaning Panchy, Bulma, and Bulla. For Panchy and Bulma it was mainly being around each other like this since in their timeline Bulla didn't exist and for Bulla it was because they did exist in her timeline. Videl had told them just to stop thinking of each other as mother/daughter/granddaughters and just see each other as sisters now and try just being friendly and not worrying about anything else and could move forward at their pace since it wasn't like they had to mate with Gohan within a month of them being there or the gods and such would take them away and Gohan certainly wasn't going to push them into anything they weren't ready for. The three had agreed and began just talking and getting to know each other as friends sharing hobbies and the like that they hadn't told their respective versions of their family members due to embarrassment or fear of scorn and it was going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the here and now though, Bulma noticed him there and smiled, "Morning Gohan, sleep well?" She called and asked making the others turn and greet him with smiles, both of happiness and of seduction, and he smiled and waved to them all before giving each a kiss to the cheek or head making them blush since he was being nice and not lustful, which Videl explained really showed him as an alpha mate since he refused to be ruled by his instincts and was in control at all times. Naturally this just made them want him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan smiled, "I slept well, despite my hearing picking up several lovely voices ringing out in their rooms beneath mine while calling out my name." He stated with teasing smile making them blush for one reason or another and Gohan was made to sit by Panchy's insistence before Launch came over and brought a cup of coffee and ensured she bent over enough to put her cleavage right at his face before curtseying with a wink and went back to cleaning like a proper maid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchy then came with a several dozen plates of food, her training helping with the weight and balance of it all, and set the table with all the plates giving a wink and air kiss at Gohan before returning to the kitchen as the three younger girls came and sat at the table pushing their chests out for his viewing enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan merely shook his head with a chuckle, "You seriously don't need to do that, I promised that I would give each of you the attention you deserve after I figured out what we had to work with on this Earth and would progress as you were ready to." He stated making them smile and nod knowing he said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know Gohan, this is mainly for our own fun and enjoyment plus it helps cut the embarrassment if we are like this with the others around." Bulma stated rubbing her foot, which from the feel was in a stiletto, against his leg enjoying the fact that Gohan was so strong willed not to even react to their teasing or showing off their bodies where other men would be passed out or babbling idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan chuckled, "Well enjoy your fun since I may be gone for a couple of days depending on how much interest I have in these other heroes that I'm hoping to encounter, but remember that turnabout is fair play." Gohan stated before Bulma shivered and straightened as his tail caressed her leg sensually and even flowed with some of his Ki to tickle her pleasure centers and she had to retract her leg before she moaned or creamed her panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girls smirked or giggled since they had tried the same thing once or twice only for that kami damned/loved tail of his to make it very hard for them to try and tease him. Evidently Gohan had stopped being reserved about sex after the first month of marriage to Videl and they actively looked into ways to pleasure the other and it only got more prominent after they died since Videl was being trained to handle a Saiyan much more effectively when she and Gohan trained to fight in the couples tournament. Thus it led to more fun for the both of them and now the other girls since they now had a mature, experienced, practical sex god as a future lover and now had to play catchup to not faint, get turned to mush, or lose their minds when he was only doing his teasing. Naturally this also got them excited for when he would truly rock their world since if he could do that to them with just caressing, imagine if he fucked them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan merely chuckled before seeing Videl come down naked as the day she was born with no shame and sat next to Gohan and kissed his cheek before 18, Vados, and Zangya came down with 18 wearing a blue top with a black vest, skinny jeans that hugged her firm ass, and heeled brown boots; Zangya was in a red corset, blue jean jacket, and jean skirt that reached midthigh, and red heels; and Vados was in a black formal dress that reached just past her knees and wasn't restricting in the least but did show off her firm ass and DD cup breasts with black heels to go with it and gold bangles on her wrists and her staff was disguised as a necklace around her neck. Vados also had the appearance of a tanned skin woman with pink lips, pink eyes, and blond hair in her usual style while her fingernails were painted blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three, being the more bold of the group outside of Videl, kissed Gohan's cheeks as they passed and took seats before they began eating with Videl already having told the girls to eat their fill since any weight they would gain normally would be burnt away via the training, though she also discreetly told them the sex would help with any residual fat when it came time for it. So each girl ate their fill not worrying about their figure, though Gohan, Videl, and Vados ate more than the others did but that wasn't all that surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After eating their fill, which Panchy had been informed of and learned the correct amount to make, Gohan gave Videl a soul searing kiss before kissing the other girls on the cheek before he got to Erasa. When he got to her, she quickly grabbed him and kissed him passionately and lustfully while Gohan quickly reciprocated making her moan while the other girls; minus 18, Vados, Zangya, and Videl; fumed at not thinking to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan merely chuckled before taking off with Zangya, 18, and Vados while the other girls turned their glares towards Erasa, who merely stuck her tongue out at them and went back to the couch while Videl just giggled at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the other four, Zangya turned herself back to normal along with Vados while 18 turned her hair purple and lengthened it to between her shoulders, turned her eyes blood red, made her skin take a pinkish tint, and gave herself a black camisole under a white tank top that was form fitting, black biker shorts, and red heeled boots. The three were flying enjoying the air as Gohan, taking the appearance he had ben using since they arrived, was leading them towards the city of Metropolis with them taking in the landscape as they went and each enjoyed it. For Vados and Zangya it was because they hadn't actually gotten to see Earth and the natural beauty it held though some of the Human cities did look beautiful as well. For 18, she never really got the chance to admire what the world looked like since she and 17 mainly just blew up the place for the hell of it since they were programmed to do so and because they enjoyed it, again programmed to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all three were getting the chance to see it from a new light thanks to Gohan, who was just glad to be out of the city for a while to actually stretch out and maybe find someone to spar against besides the girls. He had left one of his duplicates back in the city just to ensure no one started to get the idea it was undefended, even if Videl could handle anything really dangerous it still helped to err on the side of caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the four flew through the air, they were quickly becoming aware that this Earth was either larger or more spacious than their universe's since after 10 minutes of flying at relaxed speed they hadn't made it across the U.S. yet when they could get half way across their Earth. However, this merely made things more interesting since it provided some more opportunities for them though it was also more work since that meant more people spread out that they needed to help protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took another 20 minutes to reach Metropolis where the girls landed in a secluded spot and changed to their normal/Human appearance since they needed to get a few things for Bulma and Gohan while he did his recon and hero gig. So while they began walking to some stores looking, Gohan was still flying in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he flew, Gohan was taking in the sights of the tall buildings, bustling streets, and many people going about their day to day lives. He then noticed the tall building with a planet made of stone on it that had "Daily Planet" on a ring around the planet model. Deciding to check it out, especially when he felt a strong energy signature, he flew up to the floor with the energy signature and saw a group of people being addressed by who Gohan guessed was the editor of the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, we got a new hero in the world, calls himself Bardock. So far he hasn't shown himself to be a normal hero or maybe one of those few that will cross the line on killing." The editor, named Perry White, stated and they all nodded, "Now, I want to know everything you can find: What does his name mean, is he a metahuman or an alien, does he not kill because he thinks it's wrong or because he just decided the criminals he met so far didn't deserve death, what is he fully capable of, and everything else. Our readers want to know if there is a new Superman running around or if we have something entirely new." Perry stated making many nod while a certain Smallville guy was wondering things much larger than just what Perry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke from their musings at a knocking, but it wasn't on the door but on the window and they turned to see Gohan floating there waving at them with a smirk on his face. Many of them gaped/gawked at him just floating there, "So this is the crew for the best paper in the world huh? Seems pretty amateurish to not even take my picture while I'm right here." Gohan stated making Perry panic and quickly grabbed a camera, that happened to be around Jimmy Olson's neck, and took a picture of Gohan of him floating in a standing position with his arms crossed. Gohan smirked at seeing one Lois Lane eying him intently before an explosion went off in the distance causing Gohan to turn towards there, "Hmm, guess that's my cue, later." Gohan stated before he took off towards the explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the scene, Gohan saw several men armed with advanced weaponry robbing the bank and making things hard for the cops who were under equipped. Deciding to even the odds, he took a page from Piccolo's book and focused his Ki to his eyes before flaring it at the robbers' weapons causing them to short circuit and they electrocuted the robbers as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan landed and began looking around before he was hit from behind by a robber that was in the bank, "Ha! Take that you… WHAT?!" The robber gloated before exclaiming in shock as Gohan walked out of the smoke without a single trace of injury. The robber prepared to fire again when Gohan flicked his finger and the gun exploded sending the robber into the wall and unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan then turned as a tank came barreling at him and he sighed before dashing towards it and grabbed the barrel before pulling the entire turret mount off and slammed it on the tank base destroying the tank. Gohan then reached down and pulled two more thugs out and tossed them for the cops to arrest as he dusted his hands off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to leave, he felt three energy levels land behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl. However, from what he could feel of the energies, he guessed Powergirl was a future version of Supergirl since their energies were the exact same except for Powergirl possessing more. Gohan merely looked at them a moment before speaking, "So, the three Supers of Metropolis. I was wondering when I would encounter you three." Gohan stated before he continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey wait." Supergirl stated making him pause and look back at them, "You're that new hero Bardock, what are you doing in Metropolis?" She asked curiously that was mirrored by the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I needed some things from Metropolis for my home as well as do some sightseeing since I've never been here before." Gohan stated as he kicked a robber that was trying to crawl away back to the group of them still groaning in pain, "Some friends of mine are getting what I require while I'm exploring the city." Gohan stated as he idly looked around while Superman narrowed his eyes slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kinds of things?" He asked suspiciously and Gohan merely glanced as if to ask 'really?' and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing that requires stealing if that's what you mean." Gohan stated since the man clearly wasn't that trustful of new comers. Gohan then floated in the air before taking off surprising the three Kryptonians as they didn't know anyone could fly that fast besides them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan continued flying and stopping minor happenings until he found his three companions and landed in a secluded area before changing to normal. Upon resuming his normal appearance, he walked to where he sensed the girls and found them in a lingerie/outfit store. Gohan merely shook his head while muttering 'of course' under his breath before he went in and immediately saw a few guys trying to flirt with them making him frown, "Hey girls, sorry I'm late." He called making them turn and see him which then made them smile and the few guys paled slightly since comparing them to Gohan was like comparing a blade of grass to a tree trunk. Basically, they were nowhere near as ripped as Gohan was and knew he could kick their asses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan came up and kissed all three on the cheek, "Are these guys bothering you?" He asked giving a half glare at the guys making them raise their hands quickly in their defense before they took off as fast as they could. Gohan snorted, "What a bunch of whimps." He stated before the girls dragged him over to a chair and planted him down before they sauntered over to the dressing rooms and what followed could only be described as any straight man's wet dream as the girls tried on anything and everything whether it caught their attention of Gohan's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of it, they had several dozen outfits and the like making the employees very happy while 18 personally preferred the Bunny girl outfit that was a red with black leggings and red heels that had openings built into to show her ass and pussy off, Zangya liked a black lace leotard with matching stockings and red heels and choker, and Vados liked a skimpy maid outfit consisting of black heels, black stockings with white frills, and a micro apron that didn't cover her womanhood at all since the outfit had no panties for her lower half. Her upper body was in a black bodice with two white frills over where her nipples were that were removeable, a black choker, white bonnet, and black lace forearm gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, the girls were happy with their purchases and seeing the hungry look in Gohan's eyes and were grateful since he was always honest, if he thought they didn't look good then he flat out stated it to them and didn't sugar coat it at all. He had promised them to always be honest so that was what he was going to do and they appreciated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Next morning</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan was flying through Metropolis with a smirk on his face. Yesterday after the girls got their outfits and enjoyed trying to tease him, he got them back by leaving the shower naked, since they got a room in a hotel that had adjoining rooms with four beds total with 18 getting to be in the same room as him for that night, and the three had blushed, drooled, and gotten nosebleeds seeing his body and what he had ready to pound them into submission the fun way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the girls had some trouble falling asleep and then had some erotic dreams that night and Gohan slept soundly after putting the purchases into a travel capsule so they didn't have to try and lug the bags back later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the here and now, he was going over the city since he had met three of the four local heroes but none of the villains yet but knew it was a matter of time if he kept looking around the city. Right no cue, there was a loud explosion in the distance and he felt a group of energies above normal Humans there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, he flew right towards the commotion and stopped in the air to see Superman aka Clark Kent, Supergirl aka Kara Kent, Powergirl aka Karen Star, and the fourth defender named Steel aka John Henry Irons being beaten back by the villains known as Volcana, Livewire, Parasite, Toyman, and Metallo and thanks to the latter it wasn't looking to good for the heroes since his core was Kryptonite and the other villains were keeping Steel from stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to help the four heroes, as Metallo was preparing to blast the supers at point blank range with his Kryptonite, Gohan quickly phased from his position and moved Steel and the others out of the way when Metallo tried to blast them. The villains looked around in confusion before Parasite turned around and gasped as he found Gohan standing in front of the four heroes, who looked as bewildered as the villains on how they got there, "You know, it kind of hurts my feelings when I'm not invited to a neighborhood brawl." Gohan stated as he set Powergirl down from his arms and turned towards the villains, ignoring the blush that was on Powergirl's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who the hell are you?" Livewire demanded sparking electricity while the others were looking at him with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Name's Bardock, I made my debut three weeks ago. I came here for some fun and supplies, let's see if you can provide the former." Gohan stated cracking his knuckles loudly before a large lightning bolt flew and hit him covering him in smoke as Livewire grinned before it turned to shock as he simply walked out of the smoke, "Well, that kind of tickled." Gohan stated as he walked forward before flexing his hand at Toyman sending a wave of air at him, which then sent him tumbling away as Gohan walked to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parasite smirked and jumped at him with Gohan catching him in a handlock making Parasite smirk wider as he could drain this guy of his energy. However, his smirk turned to confusion as Gohan merely looked at him with a bored expression, "Really? You're an energy sucker? This is gonna be boring then." Gohan stated as he twisted Parasite's wrists making him scream as cracking sounds were heard before Gohan flipped over him and positioned his feet on Parasite's back, "I don't think I'll let you drain anyone for a while." Gohan stated as he pushed against Parasite's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! You can't do this! You're supposed to be a hero!" Parasite shouted frantically especially since the energy in the guy wasn't flowing into him the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, but that doesn't mean I won't punish people like you." Gohan stated before pushing harder and there were several cracks and popping sounds heard and the Supers could hear the muscles tearing before Gohan fully dislocated and broke Parasite's shoulders while tearing his muscle and ligaments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan then released him and landed on the ground before kicking Parasite into unconsciousness since he was still screaming in pain. Gohan then turned towards the other four who were looking at him in fear and shock. He then disappeared from their view making them look frantically before Metallo, Volcana, and Livewire turned at a scream and saw Gohan in the air with Toyman upside-down being shaken like a ragdoll as his various toys fell from his pockets before Gohan tossed him high into the air and let him flail before catching him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan repeated the process a few more times before holding him upside down again and shook, "You gonna behave now?" Gohan asked and Toyman rapidly nodded while moaning and groaning since his stomach wasn't too thrilled with the ride he just got, "Good boy." Gohan stated before floating over and hanging him on a street light by his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan then flew down to the other three and merely looked at them in interest before he was gone and Metallo was sent flying into the air before Gohan appeared above him and kicked him back towards the ground before appearing under him and swiftly chopped his boy in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan then looked at Metallo before stomping on his head shattering it to pieces before he took the Kryptonite and examined it. He found it had it's own energy, but it felt like the wavelength was off on it, meaning it would hurt people without a high energy to block or absorb the radiation it was giving off. It wouldn't be an immediate threat, but a slow acting poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to take it with him, he made a bag from his energy, ignoring the shocked looks from those who witnessed it, and placed the Kryptonite within it before tying it to his waist. He then turned to see the scared and cautious looks on Livewire and Volcana's faces and it only got worse as he turned towards them fully. Gohan calmly walked towards them not wasting any movement and the two shifted back with their hands flaring with their respective powers making Gohan stop and look, "I see, you're powers aren't fully stable. That would explain your lack of control and the fact you waste so much energy on mediocre attacks." Gohan stated seeing as their energy was behaving erratically when they formed their attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two merely looked at them in confusion before he raised his left hand and electricity crackled around it and his right hand burst into a flaming aura surprising the two and the four heroes watching in the background, "You don't know how to harness your powers and as such your powers are out of control and your appearance reflects that." Gohan stated he dropped his hands and continued towards them both as they backed up a bit more before Gohan was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked around before they found themselves bound together by a street lamp and he looked at them with his piercing eyes, "I will help you, but you have to pay the price for your recent actions. Serve your time and get out legally, then come find me and I'll help you master your powers." Gohan stated seriously as he looked into both women's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how do we do that?" Volcana asked shakily since this man was terrifying yet soothing at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan smirked, "You're both beautiful, smart, resourceful women, I'm sure you can think of a way." Gohan stated making them blush a tad before he made them sit as the cops came to the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being dumb enough to try and fight with the Supers, Steel, and now Gohan there, the villains allowed themselves to be led away while Parasite was more because he had two useless arms now. Gohan then turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Powergirl there making him raise an eyebrow before she quickly hugged him, "Thank you for saving us." She stated sincerely since if he hadn't shown up they could very well have been dead or seriously injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Gohan stated unfazed by her large breasts pressing against him even if they were the biggest pair he had ever seen. Panchy and Maron were no slouch at DD-E cup breasts, but Powergirl had to be at least an E-F cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powergirl smiled and kissed his cheek while internally she was happy that he hadn't stammered and blushed at her breasts being pushed against him. As a Kryptonian, she only liked powerful and strong males to be her possible mate and from the feel of his muscles, what he did to the villains, and the fact he didn't react to her made him a prime example of an alpha male to have as her mate and his abilities only made him more interesting. She'd have to make sure she visited L.A. in the future to get to know him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then let him go and stepped back as the others came up and nodded their thanks before Gohan looked up causing them to follow his lead and see 18, Zangya, and Vados floating there in their disguised forms, "Ready to go?" Gohan asked making them nod their heads and he nodded before floating off the ground, "This is where I take my leave." Gohan stated looking at the four heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey wait, we need to dispose of that Kryptonite." Steel stated since Gohan still had it and just noticed that it wasn't harming the Kryptonians with him. Meaning whatever that bag is made of could block the radiation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll handle that since I want to study the material and dissect the energy pattern it gives off since the energy isn't flowing right. Plus, if you let the police or someone else dispose of it then it may just end up back in the hands of whoever supplied Metallo in the first place. After all, this material is rare and expensive and I doubt one of those other villains bought the hunk of rock he was using as a power source since I'm sure you have sources in place to tell you if one was stolen." He stated making them frown since that was true and there were no reports of any large chunks being stolen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan then floated up to his three companions and muttered, "By the way Superman, from one country boy to another, get a better disguise." Gohan stated making the three Kryptonians widen their eyes in shock, "Relax, I have no intention of revealing your identities and I hope to see you again and maybe get a spar out of it. Bye." Gohan stated before he nodded to the three girls and they placed their hands on his shoulders smirking at the four before Gohan and them phased away via Instant Transmission making the four look on in shock as the press began to cover the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Gohan and the others, they were currently back near their hotel looking normal again and planning where they still needed to go to get what they needed and found it would take a portion of the afternoon to acquire everything without arousing suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the girls also planned on getting some <em>other</em> items while there as well since it wouldn't do to not get some new clothing and other accessories while they still could. Plus Erasa, Marron, and Bulla wanted some extra clothing samples to give them an idea of some of the world's tastes and fashions. If those clothes happened to be ones that the girls could wear to possibly entice Gohan and then all the more reason to get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Gotham City: Next Day</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotham city was widely known and considered to be one of the darkest cities on Earth as well as one of the most corruption and crime filled cities there is. There was so much darkness, misery, crime, greed, depression, and violence that it was a wonder why anyone wanted to live there, which it gave the nickname "the Vegas of Business" since many of the gangsters that ran Vegas back in the day moved onto Gotham later on and focused on "legit" business. The occasional gangster would let the cops takeover the town since it was about balance to keep the city going and this balance of cops and mobsters holding control continued until a man calling himself the Batman came and began making life difficult. He went for the mobs, thugs, crooked cops and politicians, and every wannabe looking to make a name for himself as a criminal and it just escalated to where the notorious villains of Gotham began showing up and the never ending struggle between Batman and the villains began,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how the basic story went to Gohan's knowledge as he floated above the city looking over the dark and depressing atmosphere. He was glad that he could filter what he sensed in the area/world around him since he was sure he'd be puking his guts up if he could sense all the negativity in the air. Anyone who did would have to have seen some rough shit, be hard as nails, or just could take the punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(In an alternate universe, a certain darkness using shinobi with blonde hair sneezed before going back to patrolling the dark city).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan merely shook his head as he flew over the neon illuminated city. After gathering the items that Gohan needed, and the several bags the girls wanted, they had stayed in the hotel for another night and then left for Gotham the next morning while ensuring the cover for them was kept and they began exploring the city that morning and afternoon. It was during that time they met a feisty red head named Barbara Gordon after she broke some thug's arm when he tried to pickpocket and grope her. She was accompanied by a black haired boy named Jason and were picked up by a man named Alfred, who Gohan looked up and learned he worked for Bruce Wayne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Gohan was looking over the city because he wanted to meet with a couple of people that based on the stories and reports he read, they didn't have to be villains if someone would just help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was part of the reason he wanted to come here in addition to what he needed to buy from Gotham facilities. He wanted to fix the stupidity of the other so called heroes since if the so called villains were reasoned with or helped then there wouldn't be a need to lock them up over and over again. Since it was his job to help get Earth ready, Gohan was going to turn as many of the villains into protectors as he could and eliminate those that were too far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he began searching for unique energy signatures in the city to begin his search for the individuals in question and made sure to stop any muggings or the like that occurred along the way. A few minutes into his search, he had to pause as he sensed two familiar energy signatures down by the docs with some darker Ki signatures and another signature that was higher than a normal Human. Deciding to check it out, he flew towards the location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan arrived to find a warehouse and flew through a broken window to see a bunch of thugs getting their asses handed to them by the Batman, a boy with black hair going by the alias Robin, and a feisty red head going by the alias Batgirl. Gohan smirked as he could sense that the two younger ones were Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon, which by simple deduction meant the Batman was really Bruce Wayne. That actually made a lot of sense in Gohan's opinion since either Batman was either military or privately funded or was paying for his gadgets himself. Since Batman has actually clashed with some military personnel in the past and seems to have an issue with everyone except Bruce Wayne, that means he was either funded by Wayne or was Wayne but since there was zero record of Wayne and Batman ever being in the same place at the same time that meant they were one in the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan watched as they dispatched the thugs with relative ease before he noticed a man on the walkway above aiming at Barbara and she hadn't noticed. Not taking kindly to the idea of him killing her, Gohan quickly appeared next to him and threw him over the railing making him crash on some boxes and ensuring Batman and the others noticed him as he floated down, "Very impressive display, but you need to learn to look up since if I wasn't here you could have been killed Batgirl." Gohan stated as he landed and tossed the thug onto the pile with the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Bardock." Batman stated in his serious tone as Batgirl blushed seeing Gohan and Robin looked at him in calculation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you're the Bat-family, I have to say that you're very skilled in martial arts. You're not as good as you could be, but still much better than anyone else I've seen in this town." Gohan commented looking over the place making them raise an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes while Gohan merely looked at him and shrugged as he looked over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just paying a visit for my own interests, nothing illegal I assure you, just a few purchases to make and some sights to see." Gohan stated thinking about maybe renovating this warehouse for something else when he got his business up and running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't some sort of game, you have no reason to be in my city." Batman stated and Gohan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit hypocritical from the billionaire playboy running around dressed as a bat with the Commissioner's daughter and an orphan he took in as his own." Gohan stated making them widen their eyes and he chuckled, "Wow, and here I thought you'd have more self-control than to react to that statement, just shows you need more training. You can relax though, I have no reason nor intention of telling anyone your secret. You have your reasons for fighting this fight and I will respect them, just respect mine for being here because I feel I need to. I will be out of your city within a few days and will not kill anyone." Gohan stated as he finished looking around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you don't kill or because you know I won't condone it?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes and Gohan smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am willing to kill Batman, but I am not under the delusion that everyone who commits a crime deserves to die. Do I think there are some people on this planet, in this country, in this very city that need to die for the greater good of everyone? Yes, but I will not kill them unless they come to my city or they cross a line that is too high a cost to let them continue to live. However, those that can be saved I plan to help however I can, since <em>some</em> people haven't even tried to render aid instead of trying to beat the hell out of them every time." Gohan stated looking at Batman directly making him frown, "The ones I seek will be told about my offer for help, but in exchange they must serve their term of sentence if they broke out before they finished their sentence, then I will arrange for an ally of mine to come and collect them and begin the process needed to help them." Gohan stated seriously before putting a hand to his ear like he was wearing an earpiece and he flicked his eyes to the north and narrowed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Batman asked since he knew that look, it was one he had when he heard or felt something wasn't right about a situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should head north, about six blocks, to an abandoned apartment building. You'll find Scarecrow there with a bunch of thugs." Gohan stated before looking at Batman, who didn't look convinced, "You can debate whether I'm lying to you or not, but that building sits on top of one of Gotham City's primary water mains, so what do you think Scarecrow could do with that?" He asked as Batman widened his eyes and rushed towards the direction along with Batgirl and Robin, though Batgirl spared one more gaze at Gohan before following fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan went into the air and smiled since he wasn't lying, he really did sense Scarecrow there and from what he memorized of the city's layout he knew the location as indeed over the primary water mains and Scarecrow could be using it for all he knew since he was sensing a few energies approaching at a pace that could only be done in a large truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Batman protected the city, he'd find one of his targets and have a chat with them and as luck would have it, he sensed one towards the bay where a factory was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took Gohan a few minutes to reach the area and sensed she was underground, so with that in mind he found a sewer entrance and entered. Along the way, he found a few thugs paralyzed and laying in the sewer water with green veins all over their skin and knew he was on the right track. Gohan quickly got them outside before heading back down the tunnel and found what and who he was looking for in one of the larger areas of the sewer network: Poison Ivy and her lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said green skinned woman was standing there with her red hair braided behind her while having a corset, elbow gloves, heels, and thong made of green leaves making her outfit as she worked with a large plant in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he could sense, she was making some plant with a odd energy signature that would die within 10 minutes of getting life since it's energy was unstable and if what he learned about her was correct, she was going to use it to destroy the factory and help clean the pollution they were dumping. He could already sense the plants getting ready to alert her before he pulsed his energy to let them know he was not a threat and calmly walked forward. He was glad that training with his father in the <strong>Spirit Bomb</strong> and then fine tuning it with King Kai allowed him to sense and feel the energy of plants and animals that he could almost communicate with them on an energy level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan could hear Ivy muttering as she worked, "Once I get the proper gene sequence down then you should be able to handle any amount of pollution those bastards have dumped into the water." Ivy stated gently caressing the plant Gohan knew was unstable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that very much." Gohan stated making Ivy whip around in shock as she saw Gohan petting one of her plants while giving it some form of energy she had never seen before and her plant was loving it while the others wanted attention too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then widened her eyes further when she recognized him as the hero who took down Toyman, Parasite, Metallo, Volcana, and Livewire by himself without even getting a scratch, "Y-you're Bardock." She stated with some fear while her plants seemed to be trying to tell her to keep calm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gohan smiled softly, "Yes, I am, but you have nothing to fear from me Dr. Pamela Isley." He stated using her real name making her pause as he flowed more energy out for her plants who were singing in happiness at getting some more attention, "I actually just came here to talk since I know you are one of the few people without a death count to your name. So please, keep this civil and I shall do the same, deal?" Gohan asked still keeping the soft smile on his face and Ivy nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent." He stated as he kept petting and feeding the plants before he reached a small wilted flower and he smiled at it before he gave it a small burst of energy making it rise up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pamela stared in shock at what he did and suddenly shuddered in pleasure as she noticed the energy flowing off of him and it was affecting her in ways she idly mused could be what her pheromones did to men, "H-how did you do that?" She asked trying to control herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a simple matter of manipulating my energy and using it to feed and re-energize the plants with it. It's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." He stated petting another plant that normally would have tried to eat his head, "That plant your experimenting with, it's energy wavelength is messed up beyond belief. If you tried to plant it now, it would be dead within 10 minutes because it would be unstable." He stated making her widen her eyes, "The next part I want to talk about is the fact that you're hitting too big of targets and risk innocent people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't innocent letting the company dump that waste and garbage in the water." Ivy stated angrily as her plans tried to calm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know they are involved? For all you know several of them could have spoken up and were threatened with being fired and hit with lawsuits if they spoke about it again. Then there are those who can't afford to make waves because they have to worry about feeding their families, which do you think they'll pick: The river or their families going hungry? Whistle Blowers aren't exactly welcomed within many companies so if they go to cops or anyone then they are unlikely to find another job so where does that leave them and their families?" Gohan asked making her stop and pause a moment since she hadn't considered that side of the equation before, "See? Harming them would be no better than their own actions, if you want to do it legally and ethically then I can help with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pamela was quiet as she considered things since she wasn't exactly fond of being labeled an Eco Terrorist, she just accepted it because it got attention, "I can also help you with your other problem, the biological one." He stated making her stiffen as she looked at him with wide eyes, "It wasn't that hard to figure out, you refer to your plants as babies, you never actually attempt to seduce a man yet before you became what you are you had many chats and such on being a mother and learning early motherhood. Your accident kept you from being able to have children and now you think you're trapped to only ever have plants since you know no one would let you adopt a baby and you don't have it in you to take a child from their mother." He stated making her look away in sadness before she felt a hand cup her chin and raise her face, "I will help you with that problem Pamela, I can think of a few ways, and if you can agree to not harm innocent people then I can aid you in other ways and you will not have to be alone again." He stated seriously making her shake slightly as tears rimmed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I want to believe you, but if I kiss you or anything you'll MPH!" She started to say before Gohan kissed her making her widen her eyes in both shock and horror thinking she was going to kill him, but as the kiss continued and she didn't feel him dying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so, Gohan pulled back leaving Pamela gasping for air with a blush on her face, "See? No danger of killing me with your touch and your pheromones won't work on me either." He stated making her gain more tears of happiness as she hugged him and he patted her back and stroked her hair till she calmed down, "Listen Pamela, I understand you want to get to know me more and everything but I have to ask, did you break out of prison?" He asked seriously and Pamela sniffed a bit to control herself before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some fool on the parole board was paid off to get me released thinking I'd help old Harvey Dent and Cobblepot with some plan of theirs and I refused before ditching them." She stated seriously and Gohan nodded, "You were going to ask me to go back if I did, weren't you?" She asked a sad look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but only since then no one could claim anything I did to help you was done by aiding and abetting a known fugitive. I live in L.A. and some friends of mine are there and can help me with helping you and I swear they can be trusted." He stated and she nodded slowly, "Good, now not only would it be a good idea to pack but I'm hoping you can help me with something else, I'm looking for a friend of yours named Harleen Quinzel." He stated making her raise her eyebrows in surprise, "Not only would she be beneficial as an friend and ally, but I think she deserves better than Joker." He stated and she had to give him that, she couldn't count how many times she had healed her best friend after Joker decided to play a "game" with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can find on her and try to get her here to meet me, but what about you?" She asked curiously and he smiled making her cheeks go red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to find three others that could use some help and hopefully get them on board with a project I have in mind that not only would help protect all of us, but also give a steady stream of income and help them get their normal lives again." He stated before handing her a small white disk with a green button, "It would take too long to try and have the plants contact me, so when you have contact with Harleen or have a meeting set or just need me, just press that button and I'll know right where to go and will be there within a few minutes if that." He stated and she nodded before taking the disk and setting it on the table beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I guess you're going now right?" She stated sadly and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'd like I'll come back later tonight and bring you to a hotel I'm staying at with some friends of mine, not only would it keep you from getting lonely but you could meet some of the others that are around me." He stated and she bit her lip nervously before nodding and Gohan smiled before giving her a kiss to the cheek, "Then I'll see you in a bit." He stated as he flew out of the sewer just before Pamela fell to her knees panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear god, his power is like a fucking aphrodisiac." She stated panting as her body felt like it was on fire and she knew it was because she was seriously horny and only Harley had ever been able to get her going this bad. Deciding to use some means to satisfy her body, Pamela went over to her sleeping area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back with Gohan, he was flying through the skies of Gotham again extending his senses already planning on finding the last three people he needed to make contact with before he could leave Gotham. He just hoped it wasn't going to get too complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>DONE! That's all she wrote for this chapter. Next time will be a wrap up of Gotham, some meet and greets, and then the start of the Justice League Series start: Secret Origins.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gaining Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gohan is finishing up with Gotham and then it's time to head home, but a new threat is rearing it's head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey everyone, welcome back and it’s time for Gohan to finish up with Gotham before heading back to L.A. where he’ll meet two more interesting women and adjusting before J’onn begins his calling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, just to cover my bases and not offend anyone, if you see God capitalized and it isn’t being used to refer to the Almighty, please do not take offense since I will be using it as part of “God of Destruction” and the “Super Saiyan God” which is a title and since it is a title it has to be capitalized. I do not think anyone will mind, but I want to cover my bases so I don’t get people being outraged towards me. If I have any of the egotistical assholes claiming to be a god or someone saying that they aren’t worthy of being a god then it will be lower case.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: See previous chapters.</strong>
</p><p>"Speech"</p><p>
  <em>[thoughts]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Telepathic thoughts)</em>
</p><p>"<em>TV/Radio/Book"</em></p><p>"<strong>Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[above's thoughts]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(above's Telepathic thoughts)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>* See Bottom for explanation</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Gaining Allies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day After Last Chapter: Wayne Enterprises: Gotham City</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bruce Wayne also known as the vigilante Batman was in his office going over some documents that his CEO, Lucius Fox, needed him to look over before signing since they effected the company as a whole and Lucius didn’t make those decision without consulting Bruce first. However, as he was going over the documents, his mind was elsewhere, specifically on the new hero Bardock and the happenings over the past day since he got to Gotham.</p><p>He had seen the news coverage of him taking down the bank robbers and then the villains in Metropolis and based on that and the stance he had last night, Bruce knew he had significant martial arts training. He wasted no movement in anything and every attack was with the intention to stop the enemy. Then there was his clear strength and speed as well as some of the other things Bruce had noticed after reviewing the footage multiple times.</p><p>There was also the fact he somehow knew who he, Barbara, and Jason really were and that was a concern since they were even more careful than Clark was at keeping his identity a secret and if what he saw from the footage was true then Bardock was potentially stronger than Clark. This was evidenced by the fact he treated Metallo like a Jujitsu master treats a common thug while Clark would struggle against the cyborg even when he didn’t have a Kryptonite core. There was also the fact he took a direct hit from Livewire and didn’t take a scratch.</p><p>The next piece of consideration was his statement about the Kryptonite core having a unique energy signature and that it apparently wasn’t flowing right. How he knew that, Bruce didn’t know but he decided to look into it himself and Fox revealed that Kryptonite was actually giving off a low amount of radiation that if it was held around a person too long would slowly poison the body. It made Bruce frown since if he hadn’t kept that slab of Kryptonite in a lead lined pouch of his utility belt than he could have easily been poisoned, weakened, and dying by now and that was not something he could allow and cursed himself for not checking the Kryptonite for energy that could affect Humans before he started carrying it.</p><p>Naturally, he hadn’t taken any chances and immediately had Alfred, himself, and Lucius checked out. He was just glad he hadn’t let Barbara, Dick, or Jason carry the stuff around or they could’ve been poisoned by the damn rock. Anyway, they were given a clean bill of health with Lucius taking extra care to be certain since the radiation of the Kryptonite was subtle so the effects would start that way too.</p><p>Then there was Scarecrow, Bardock had been correct about what he was planning but the fact was that even they had a hard time finding the way in so how did Bardock know Scarecrow was there and wasn’t taking him down himself?</p><p>He had also seen a report about three men showing signs of being poisoned by Ivy, but when he went there to investigate, he found a lab area abandoned with nothing but some normal soil and some empty beakers left and no sign of Ivy at all. It was also very suspicious that today there was news that the factory that was above the lab just happened to be hit with multiple investigations, lawsuits, injunctions, and fines after an inside source gave the EPA, OSHA, several water treatment plants, and the Secretary of Health and Human Services all their files pertaining to the toxic sludge that was being dumped in the river illegally and part of it actually flowed into the water treatment plants for the cities water supply. The problem was the sludge wasn’t detectable if you weren’t looking for it and their normal means of cleaning the water only broke the sludge up letting it flow easier. Thus that factory was slowly poisoning the river and the city itself.</p><p>Bruce had planned to buy the factory to turn it around when he learned another party from L.A. was interested and was offering them a decent amount for it even if it was pennies on the dollar. This of course made Bruce suspicious since he remembered Bardock mentioning that he was going to see some of the villains of Gotham and offer them help with an ally of his taking care of matters legally, which led him to believe that Bardock had found and met Ivy and had convinced her to stop the attack she was no doubt planning in the lab and then used some other means to get the information on the company that owned the factory and get it destroyed before his ally (more likely to be Bardock himself) bought the factory and began running it.</p><p>Bruce wasn’t even bothering to look for Ivy since it would be pointless, she was pardoned and she technically hadn’t done anything illegal yet so what could he do? Fight her and then just send her to prison claiming she was a threat without actually having evidence she did something? No, he was better than that. While he may not trust many people, he wasn’t about to start locking people up just because he didn’t think they’d stay on the straight and narrow when released legally. That typically just made people fight back in anger and make them more of a monster than they ever were before, it was part of the reason he hadn’t fought Dick when he wanted to leave.</p><p>Back to the matter at hand though, Bruce was still stuck on Bardock since the man gave off a vibe that reminded Bruce of himself, Clark, and Ra’s al Ghul all rolled into one. He knew the man had morals due to no record of him killing anyone being shown; a few concussions, some mild heart attacks, quite a few broken bones, and some panic attacks sure, but it was nothing that Bruce himself hadn’t given criminals in Gotham at one point or another and from what he had read, Bardock had done it in a way that had put a heavy fear of God into the criminals. It was very similar to what Bruce had been able to do in early years before the criminals wised up to his no killing policy, but Bardock was letting it fly loose enough that you couldn’t tell if he was going to harm you or kill you if you didn’t surrender or give him what he needed. The fact he literally tore a car in half because a group of criminals wouldn’t stop trying to take off in their car proved that, especially when he did it six stories in the air and let the criminals dangle for their lives.</p><p>In all honesty, Bruce was impressed with his tactics since the criminals either dealt with a super strong flying opponent and possibly wound up dead or the ICU of a hospital or they could surrender and be arrested where they wouldn’t have to worry about physical harm. Since most crooks were cowards and superstitious, it was an obvious choice for them. The fact he could also seem to be in multiple places at once also helped stem the tide of criminals.</p><p>Bruce broke from his musings, analysis, and debate as the intercom on his desk buzzed, “Mr. Wayne, a Clark Kent is here to see you, he says it’s urgent.” Clara Saberton, Lucius’ secretary, stated and Bruce raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Send him in and hold my calls till our meeting is done.” Bruce stated and got a confirmation from Clara before a few moments later the door opened and Clark walked in dressed in his suit and tie and when the door closed he removed his glasses, “How are you Clark?” Bruce stated making the Kryptonian smirk since he knew fully well that Bruce was keeping tabs on him both to ensure he didn’t get in over his head and because if he somehow got controlled again then Bruce would need to be ready to stop him.</p><p>“I’m good Bruce, but you already knew that.” Clark stated making Bruce smirk before Clark turned serious, “I’m here because of Bardock.” Clark stated making Bruce immediately shift to his Batman persona and to an untrained or unacquainted eye it wouldn’t be detectable but to someone like Clark it was clear as day, “He knows who I am.” Clark stated enjoying the sight of a rare moment of surprise on Bruce’s face before a large frown marred his features.</p><p>“That’s concerning, but I’m not as surprised as I should be. You’re as careful as I am with keeping our identities separate and he already found out my own plus Jason and Barbara’s.” Bruce stated shocking Clark since Bruce was exceedingly paranoid about ensuring no one knew or found out who he was, it was by an unavoidable series of events that Lois and Bruce’s best friend and first love Rachel Dawes found out.</p><p>“How?” Clark asked in confusion and Bruce merely shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know, but there is more to him and what is going on than meets the eye.” Bruce stated making Clark frown in confusion, “I have reason to suspect he’s the reason for that.” Bruce stated pointing at the coverage still going on over the factory’s problems. Clark frowned before turning back to him, “I found an abandoned lab of Ivy’s under the factory and it was shortly after I encountered Bardock and he informed me that he intended to find certain enemies of mine and offer them a chance at being normal again with an ally of his helping clean up. My guess is that this was the first step to helping Ivy become who she was before.” Bruce stated with Clark frowning in confusion.</p><p>“And? If he can really reverse Ivy and others’ conditions and make them no longer a threat to the public, isn’t that a good thing?” Clark asked and Bruce sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, but what I am more concerned about is that Bardock could have been affected by Ivy’s pheromones. However, given the factory was ruined legally instead of through attacking it, I don’t think that is a likelihood. Though who the others he is looking for are is easy to guess: Victor Fries, Harvey Dent, Matt Hagen, Robert Langstrom, Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Minerva*, and Floyd Lawton*. Each of these either had something traumatic happen to them that turned them into something viewed as less than Human or had little recourse other than to do what it is they do now. I’ve had Lucius studying ways to help for years but nothing came up, but if he has means and capability to do it then I don’t mind. However, they still need to serve the rest of their sentence if they had broken out like a couple had.” Bruce stated since he was for them turning their lives around, but they still had to pay for the crimes committed.</p><p>Clark nodded, “He offered the same kind of help to Livewire and Volcana when he stopped them in Metropolis.” Clark stated making Bruce frown in thought, “He offered to help them with their energy and learn to properly use their powers if they behaved from now on.” Clark stated and Bruce sighed as he was beginning to feel his age that was slowly pushing 40.</p><p>“We’ll have to try and find him tonight to get some answers. I’m concerned about what will happen if he runs into the likes of Joker or someone else.” Bruce stated and Clark nodded since Bardock was still an unknown to them and they didn’t like the idea of him killing a villain, even if said villain was long overdue for an execution.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With Gohan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was walking through the city with a smile on his face as his girls browsed the shops while dragging Ivy with them. Ivy wasn’t drawing attention due to 18 lending her the watch so she could look normal and have a normal day with them. True to his word, Gohan had returned to the lab and made some copies of himself to transport Ivy’s plants to safety while he took her to his hotel room and introduced her to the three girls. They then explained <em>some</em> of what their story was and that they were three newbies to be in a relationship with Gohan with his wife approving of things since she struggled to satisfy Gohan entirely.</p><p>This had been surprising to Ivy and she wasn’t sure how to react so while Gohan went to get food, the girls got to know Ivy and Ivy them. Ivy told them her story and each told them theirs or at least a form: 18 told how she was a normal girl before a mad man turned her into an android, Zangya told her of how she was partnered with an alien psychopath for a long time before he betrayed her and left her for dead, and Vados told her how she served a powerful being once but then decided for a change after she met Gohan.</p><p>The reason Vados hadn’t helped Ivy was because her powers were on a limit now that she was a former angel which meant she had only so much power before she’d be at a mortal’s strength. No being stronger than a God of Destruction, no being able to bend or change laws of the universe like Wiess bringing Frieza back to life on a whim, or anything like that. She still had some power, but if she used it then it would dissipate based on how big of a move she did so she could bring back a hero or fix the planet if necessary but it would weaken her further towards being a mortal or at best a low level God of Destruction. If she was lucky, Zeno or her father would allow her powers to recuperate after she did something so saving someone or the planet may work but she would be exhausted for weeks if not months at a time for doing so. All of this just meant Vados had to be careful what she did and for what reasons she did it since if she pushed it too far, especially if she just recently used her powers, then she could end up killing herself from the strain and no one wanted that.</p><p>Anyway, back on track, when Gohan returned to the room with food they chatted and got to know each other better with the girls that came with him perking up at the fact one of them would get to share his bed since they only had four beds and there were five of them now. Vados was the one who got that honor since it was her turn to share the room with him, which naturally made her blush and the others pout. Gohan had them stop since they were free to sleep in his room with him and Videl they just had to ask and be fair to the others.</p><p>Gohan broke from his musings at seeing Ivy smiling at the girls leading her to another store and smiled as he walked beside her, “Feels good to just be normal, doesn’t it?” Gohan asked making her look at him and smile.</p><p>“Yes, it does, and I have you to thank.” Ivy stated before kissing his cheek as they walked and just enjoyed being normal if only for a few hours. Right now, they weren’t superpowered people or anything else that would draw attention, they were just normal everyday people enjoying life and the sights.</p><p>Ivy for her part was smiling since she hadn’t had fun like this or just relaxing except for the few times she and Harley teamed up. That thought reminded her to check on the plants and such she had looking through the city for her crazy blonde friend and, at times, lover. She certainly didn’t want Harley with the Joker any longer than need be and was hoping Gohan would be able to knock some sense back into her. She knew her friend wasn’t evil or anything as both were among the few villains that didn’t have a death count to their name and that was rare. Harvey Dent wasn’t even technically on that list since the only people he did kill were other criminals and attempted to kill Batman multiple times.</p><p>People like the Joker, however, were part of too large a group since he regularly killed, maimed, or ruined the lives of various people because he thought it was fun and quite often it was better if the person had died. Penguin was no better since he routinely killed anyone that got in his way regardless of age, sex, or anything else and was wondering why the hell he didn’t have a death sentence yet since he wasn’t nearly as psychotically possessed as others were. Scarecrow was almost as bad as Joker since only a handful of his victims ever truly recovered from his attacks and that’s not even counting those that were caught in the crossfire from his victims just attacking anyone and anything near them. Riddler made it a game of psychologically torturing his opponents before they died while mocking and taunting them and didn’t care who got caught in his games so long as he won in the end.</p><p>Compared to those three, most of the other so called villains of Gotham weren’t that bad. Sure they may injure or capture people, but no deaths on their parts, excluding Harvey that is. Sure they stole and damaged property, but nothing so major that things couldn’t be fixed.</p><p>Ivy shook her head to clear those thoughts as she followed the others to another store, happy to get to have a normal day.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hours Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was currently in his Bardock persona and floating beside an old freezer company that he found was the current base of one Victor Fries aka Mr. Freeze. Given the fact that there was only one energy signature within meant that this wasn’t where he kept his wife, who was the reason for Fries being the way he was to an extent. Regardless, it didn’t matter to Gohan since he could help the man with both issues he had and then offer him a place in the company that Bulma was in the process of setting up with Videl.</p><p>From what he heard last night, they had found a building to buy and renovate to their needs that was in massive disrepair since the company that owned it was going bankrupt and with the funds that Gohan and Bulma were offering for the building the owners could possibly get out with some level of money in their pockets. The building could easily be fixed up and made into what they wanted/needed once they had the infrastructure fixed and then purchased all the necessary equipment they’d need. Then the only issue would be getting staff for the building.</p><p>Which brings us back to now since Gohan, Videl, and Bulma would be the heads of the Company to get it started with Ivy coming in as their research Botanist and Fries would come in as a another scientific researcher since the man was making breakthroughs in the medical and cryo areas. Harvey Dent was to be the head of their legal team, Matt Hagen was to be their spokesman and get his acting career returned, Robert Langstrom was a pioneering geneticist and could be helped both with his condition and with his wife being in the hospital, Harleen Quinzel could handle psychological aspects of the job and ensuring employees were happy, Barbara Minerva was a skill geneticist who turned herself into a cat woman in order to test her theories of gene splicing since no one would fund her to try Human trials, and Floyd Lawton was to be their head of security and possible liaison with some other people in the world if necessary.</p><p>Naturally, this was all on the condition of getting them on his side and ensuring the authorities weren’t going to lock them up immediately.</p><p>However, that was then and this is now as he found a way into the freezer company and began walking through, “You are very foolish to come here.” Gohan heard Freeze’s voice echoing and knew where the man was due to his energy signature.</p><p>“Not when I am here for a purpose. A purpose you will want to hear and take into consideration since it is a deal I am willing to offer you.” Gohan stated calmly as he kept walking not at all bothered by the cold or that it increased the further in he got.</p><p>“Oh? And what could you possibly offer me that I would consider accepting?” Freeze asked while watching this man just walking through the cold like it was nothing and was curious how he was found. He had ensured his temporary base was set up in a way that it wouldn’t draw power from the city and draw the Bat’s attention and he hadn’t left the building in days so how was he found?</p><p>“I offer you the one thing you desire most and the one thing you will need to enjoy the first: I offer a cure for your wife and for yourself.” Gohan stated as he stopped in the middle of a large area knowing Freeze was hiding in the shadows above him and could tell the man was on edge.</p><p>“What did you just say?” Came the cold as death whisper as Freeze was thinking he either heard wrong or the man was baiting him.</p><p>“I said I’m offering to cure your wife and yourself or more accurately from what I read and sense about you, I will cure your wife and then if and when she forgives you once you’ve told her everything you’ve done, I will cure you.” Gohan stated not at all alarmed when he heard Freeze arm his ice gun.</p><p>“And why pray tell should I believe you?” Came a louder yet still chilling demand as Freeze took aim.</p><p>“Because I know what it’s like for something to come and rip away the woman you love more than anything in the world, even your own life, and the thing doing so can’t be defeated by normal means. A woman you’d gladly die, murder, and sentence yourself to the darkest pits of Hell if you could simply hear her laugh or say your name with love again. How you would gladly break the laws of nature and science itself if it meant you could see her smile at you again. How any moment not spent with her feels like someone is slowly tearing your heart out and to see her suffer even the slightest pain kills you inside and makes it hard not to lash out at anyone causing her pain and become a monster that isn’t worthy to even look upon her. I know all of those pains, Victor Fries, and I do not wish them on any man no matter his crimes or feelings towards others. It is for that reason I wish to help you. If all of that isn’t enough, there is also the fact that I am the first person to ever offer you that chance and mean it.” Gohan stated as he turned to look at Freeze while knowing he was talking to a kindred spirit in the way he felt about his wife. Gohan would kill every Kai in existence if it meant Videl would live and would resume the Saiyans’ legacy of destruction if it meant she could be with him for another day.</p><p>Freeze, for lack of a better word, froze at hearing that and merely stood there for a long moment before disengaging his gun and lowered it. The eyes he saw in Gohan were the same eyes he saw looking back at him every time he saw his reflection especially when he looked at his Nora. If this man could cure Nora, he didn’t give a damn about himself as Nora was more important, then he’d do anything. If the man wanted him to march into the White House and strangle the President with his bare hands then Victor would! He’d destroy anyone necessary to save his Nora!</p><p>Freeze slowly came down and stood before Gohan looking him dead in the eye, “And… what price do I have to pay for this gift?” Freeze asked knowing that nothing in this life was free.</p><p>Gohan smiled kindly at the man, “I want nothing more than to reunite two true loves to each other and let you catch up on lost time. If after such time you need work, then I would like you to start at a company I am currently creating. You will have funding and we will listen to your warnings about different experiments you do and take the necessary precautions regardless of cost. I want things done right over fast.” Gohan stated making Freeze just look at him, respect clearly showing in his eyes.</p><p>“Heal my Nora, and I will give you everything and anything. I don’t care if I am healed, just so long as Nora is.” Freeze stated matter of factly and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Alright, but she won’t turn her back on you Fries.” Gohan stated as Freeze stayed silent, “Regardless, I will need to go to where you are keeping your wife to cure her.” Gohan stated and Freeze paused a moment before nodding and began to pack up a few things with Gohan splitting himself to help before sending a couple copies with Freeze to where he kept his wife.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hours Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The original Gohan stuck around Gotham to keep looking for his other recruits and found Matt Hagen, Robert Langstrom, and Barbara Minerva and made contact with each of them. Hagen was for it since he hated the “monster” he had become and considered accepting Gohan’s offer of keeping his powers but staying normal looking when he chose. Robert Langstrom was eager and all for his help since his serum to fix himself was slowly becoming ineffective and wanted to have his wife healed*. Barbara Minerva was also eager when Gohan offered to fund her research and possibly make her be able to change into her Cheetah-Human form at will so she could still be another possible hero for the people.</p><p>Right now he was outside of some old joke company where Ivy informed him was where Harley currently was along with Joker… along with a squad of GCPD since they were surrounding the building. With him was Ivy, who was going to enter first to talk to Harley and Gohan would be around since he doubted Joker was going to take kindly to someone trying to take Harley from him. It wasn’t that he cared about Harley, it was that he had broken her and molded her into a person who was complimentary to his psychotic tendencies and proof that anyone could be brought down to his level with enough time and effort. Essentially she was the proof of his thesis, but Gohan knew that he wanted Batman to be his crown jewel; if he could push the Bat to kill than Joker wins in the end as he would be right: with enough of a push, anyone could be brought down from the moral high ground they held and be no better than him making everyone just be animals waiting to be unleashed.</p><p><em>You see, I’m not a monster, I’m just ahead of the curve.</em> Those had been Joker’s words to Batman during an interrogation at GCPD and if he could ever make Batman kill then he’d have two prime examples that anyone could become like him with just the right amount of pressure and placement.</p><p>Gohan wasn’t about to let him have that satisfaction in any form whatsoever and was going to ensure the man learned that painfully.</p><p>Gohan shook those thoughts away and entered the building his way as Ivy walked in and found Harley dressed in her usual black and red corset, skin tight black and red pants, heeled boots with white frills, black choker, painted face, pig tails, and black upper lip and red lower lip. Naturally, Ivy drew attention as she walked and Harley frowned, “Red? What are you doing here?” Harley asked confused on why her friend and on-again, off-again lover was there.</p><p>“I came to get you Harley. Joker doesn’t deserve you and I found someone willing to help you.” Ivy stated deciding to get straight to the point making Harley gawk while Joker merely gave his maniacal grin.</p><p>“Oh? And what does this someone want with my little Harley? She’s my little helper and has been for years, no one should or can change her.” Joker stated grinned still and Ivy didn’t spare him a glance.</p><p>“Harley, how many times have I had to fix you up after he got done <em>playing</em> with you? How many times have you come to me crying because of him? How many scars on your body are from things he’s done to you? I’m not going to let him keep abusing you.” Ivy stated making Harley frown and bite her lip.</p><p>Joker caught this and frowned before grinning again, “I think that’s enough Pammy, boys get her out of here.” Joker stated still grinning as several of his men moved to remove Ivy only for them to suddenly get sent flying back and landing roughly on the ground or into the walls.</p><p>Joker and Harley were shocked before Gohan landed right in front of Ivy surprising them further, “So this is Joker? I’m unimpressed and confused why a beautiful woman like Harley would go for a fool like you.” Gohan stated making Joker frown while Harley was blushing a tad and it got worse when Gohan turned his attention to her, “Harleen Quinzel, a very skilled and kind hearted Psychologist before Joker turned the tables on you and began psychologically manipulating you.” Gohan stated before turning back to Joker and began walking towards him.</p><p>Joker frowned and glared at Harley silently telling her to attack, “Don’t do it Harley, the moment Bardock’s attention is taken from him, he’ll run and leave you behind. He’s done it before.” Ivy stated not letting Joker try and manipulate her best friend anymore.</p><p>Unknown to her, the reason Harley was hesitating was because Gohan was saturating the area in his energy while directing it at her. Essentially it was acting as a poison/cure to the damage done to her mind over the years of being Joker’s accomplice/punching bag. Gohan was just using it to have Ivy’s words sink a little deeper into Harley than they had before thus getting more headway in talking her out of this life than the other times Ivy had tried. It may seem a bit crude, but it was better than simply grabbing her head and force feeding his energy in there to destroy the taint and influence on her and it didn’t hurt as bad as that would.</p><p>However, Joker growled and pulled a gun to shoot Ivy only for Gohan to appear right in front of him bend the gun in half before grabbing Joker by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Gohan merely held him there not at all bothered by his “gags” that he tried including the acid flower since his energy just made a small shield and nullified it.</p><p>Gohan glared at the man and Joker for the first time in a REALLY long time, felt a very cold chill of fear go down his spine.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile: Outside</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Outside, the police were being led by Commissioner Jim Gordon, who was getting vastly annoyed with dealing with Joker and the other sociopaths over and over again. It wasn’t the first time he had wished Batman had killed the more corrupt ones or at least for the courts would stop trying to rehabilitate them and just sign the execution order already. Now he had to worry about Joker again as the mad man apparently had explosives and had killed a few people at the Gotham Museum.</p><p>Gordon sighed before turning on instinct and saw Batman there, though the surprising thing was that he wasn’t alone as Batgirl, Robin, and Superman were with him. The latter being the reason for the surprise. Gordon straightened himself and looked at the four, “Figured you’d show up, but wasn’t expecting Superman.” Gordon stated as he nodded to Batman while the four walked up.</p><p>“He’s here because of some personal reasons and wanted to help out while he’s here.” Batman stated making Gordon shrug, “So what’s the situation?” Batman asked as he wanted to know what they were dealing with.</p><p>“Joker’s inside with his gang and supposedly enough explosives to take the building and the area around it.” Gordon stated feeling his age over the matter, “Can’t see in at all and can’t get a wire in to listen.” He reported knowing such a thing would’ve been helpful.</p><p>“Any sign of Bardock?” Superman asked since he didn’t think the man would avoid it.</p><p>“That new hero from L.A.? No, why? Is he here in the city?” Gordon asked having not seen any reports about the man yet.</p><p>However, before any of them could reply, a window shattered making everyone take cover before something hit a police car smashing the windshield and hood. Gordon slowly moved up and saw it was a person and rolled them over only to widen his eyes as he realized it was Joker… only the clown had seen better days.</p><p>Aside from the multiple cuts from hitting the windshield and going through a window; the man was obviously beaten and broken as both arms were twisted into bad angles with some bone protruding in a spot or two, both legs looked to have been snapped repeatedly, he was missing teeth, his jaw was hanging limply showing it was broken, both eyes were blackened, his clothes were shredded, and he was covered in burns and blood that was clearly his own.</p><p>It was obvious someone had given Joker a long overdue beat down and punishment for his crimes and it made him wonder who it was. His answer came when one of his men shouted out and he looked up at the broken window to see Bardock there glaring at Joker’s broken body before waving at the cops and moving back into the building.</p><p>That was enough to spur the heroes into action, while Gordon had his men hang back, and enter the building only to find several of Joker’s goons tied down with metal cables, rebar, guardrails, and metal pipes. Those that weren’t tied were draped over support beams by the ceiling meaning if they tried to get down then they were in for a rude awakening. Though, from the signs of their limbs, they weren’t going to have a pleasant awakening anyway and would most likely spend several weeks if not months in the hospital.</p><p>Naturally, the carnage was surprising especially from the lack of blood and area damage meaning that Bardock had torn through them all without damaging the area, getting injured, or injuring them in a way that caused blood to be everywhere. Even Superman and Batman had to admit they couldn’t have pulled this clean a job if they had come in here and fought. It just spoke to not only Bardock’s strength but his skill as well. Though the brutality reminded Batman of his early years before he had perfected his style and methods.</p><p>“I see someone got a little curious after my time in Metropolis.” Gohan stated as his voice projected throughout the building making the four look around and tense slightly.</p><p>“Where’s Harley?” Batman asked knowing Harley was with Joker and yet she wasn’t in the building that they had seen and wasn’t thrown out like the Joker.</p><p>“She’s safe, I’m getting her the help she needs to be free of Joker’s influence and it is being done with Ivy’s help. As I told you, Mr. Wayne, I plan to help the people that can be helped and miss Quinzel happens to be one of them. Joker, however, was not so I removed him from the equation in a manner that let him live but ensured he couldn’t cause mayhem in the city for some time.” Gohan stated his voice still coming from all directions.</p><p>“You broke his body to a point he can’t search for Harley, escape, or try to do any crimes for weeks if not months of medical treatment being administered.” Batman deduced while still annoyed Bardock knew who he was.</p><p>“Yes, I knew you wouldn’t like me killing him, despite the fact the clown should have received the death penalty by now, so I took it to a level that didn’t cross that line but still ensured the clown stayed out of the way for a portion of time. If it weren’t for the fact he’s quite committed to being a monster, I would have put money on the injuries I gave him keeping him permanently down and out. However, we both know he’s not some crook like Cobblepot or those mobsters you were taking down. No, he’s just a man who wants to watch the world burn and be the cause of it so he can laugh at the misery and claim he’s the one who did it.” Gohan continued knowing that if he gave even half of the injuries he did to a normal crook, the man would have retired from his criminal enterprises and simply found a way to be legit or just hire out the work he wanted done.</p><p>“Say that you’re right, what’s to keep you from ever over stepping that line between a beating and death?” Batgirl questioned still trying to find the source of the voice.</p><p>Her response was amused laughter, “Kid, I’ve been fighting longer than you or your mentor there have been alive, I know exactly what a Human body can take and what it can’t. I know what can be done to cause pain, incapacitation, and death and know what to do to ensure the latter never occurs. If I wanted Joker or anyone else dead than there’d be no point to giving him extra injuries unless he did something to really piss me off since otherwise I’m just being cruel and believe me, my cruelty is nothing compared to what would await him in Hell so why waste my time and energy?” Gohan stated making them frown in confusion, “Regardless, I more than likely will kill Joker since my beating will have changed the object of his focus from Batman to me.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Batman asked getting an amused chuckle in return.</p><p>“You don’t see it do you? He focused on you for years because you were the one in the spotlight, the one everyone paid attention to. However, more than that you were also the one who beat him, who humiliated him, who <em>scared</em> him, and he felt that was just unforgiveable since most people hate or try to destroy that which they fear. The same could be said for Scarecrow, Riddler, and others since they had never experienced those things in earnest till they faced you and they <em>hate</em> you for it. They want to be the ones doing the beating, the humiliating, and the scaring, but we know that you are too strong, intelligent, and experienced to fall to them so that makes them lash out more and more and more in hope that you will wear yourself out and they can strike. But now, now I’ve done this to Joker even worse than you’ve ever done to him as I’ve beaten to an inch of his life and I’ve not only defeated him <em>BUT</em> I’ve taken Harley from him, something even you were unable to do and that will insult and destroy his pride. He kept Harley as his trophy, his <em>proof</em> that he could bring anyone down to his level if given the chance and now he’ll try all in his power to bring me down and take Harley back.” Gohan explained having done in depth research into every major player on both sides of the law and those that straddled the line.</p><p>“So why did you send me after Scarecrow then? Why not take him down yourself if you’re interested in helping me?” Batman since he knew the man could easily have taken Scarecrow down yet sent him there all the same.</p><p>Another chuckle filled the air, “Oh, I did that for a couple of reasons. One was simply to get you out of my hair so I could find Pamela Isley and make her a similar offer that I’ve made to Harley and some others.” Gohan stated seeing Batman narrow his eyes.</p><p>“And what was the other reason?” Robin asked with Gohan chuckling a bit differently than before.</p><p>“Why, because I wanted to get Scarecrow in Arkham of course.” Gohan stated making them all frown in confusion.</p><p>“But why would you… Oh no!” Batman started before widening his eyes.</p><p>“That’s right detective. While I’ve been here talking to you, some agents of mine and a friend have been making contact with the few others that deserve a chance at redemption while those that don’t are getting a nasty wakeup call about how escaping prison isn’t good for their health. I imagine Commissioner Gordon is already getting a call about an attack on Arkham, but with no escaped prisoners.” Gohan stated with some amusement while Batman grit his teeth, “Oh come now Batman, give me some credit. There were no casualties, but there were quite a few who probably wish they were dead, not that I’d oblige them anyway, and quite a few of those guards there will be joining Blackgate’s ranks of the incarcerated once Gordon finishes going through the files a friend of mine found and sent him. I don’t need to kill most of these fools, I just need them to believe I’ll kill them if they try anything like this again while also knowing that even in a secure facility, I can and will find them and punish them for anything they do.”</p><p>Batman didn’t say anything while the other three weren’t sure what to say before Gohan’s voice came again, “Ah, seems the police are coming in now, until we get the chance to meet again.” Gohan’s voice stated before everything went silent just before the police came in with their guns at the ready.</p><p>As the cops got over their shock and started rounding up the goons, Gordon came up to Batman, “Just got word from dispatch, apparently someone went and launched a full assault on-“</p><p>“Arkham.” Batman stated cutting off Gordon who merely looked at him, “Bardock is behind it, he told us that while he was here some agents of his and a friend were contacting some of the known criminals as well as doing an attack. He also said a friend of his was sending you some files that would implicate several of the guards at Arkham.” Batman stated making Gordon frown before he used his PDA to look at his email and found an email with a large folder attached.</p><p>“Seems like I just got it, I’ll have to get a computer though, this file is too big for this piece of hardware.” Gordon stated making Batman nod as they walked out of the building.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Across Town</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan appeared with 18, Zangya, Vados, Ivy, and Harley, who seemed a bit nervous and tired, waiting for his arrival, “Did everything go as you had hoped Gohan?” Vados asked knowing Gohan had been very careful in his planning for coming to Gotham and wanted certain results and actions carried out while there and didn’t want to leave till he achieved his desired results.</p><p>“Yes, with evidence presented to the cops concerning Arkham and it’s employees as well as making contact with several of the people I wanted to meet accomplished, our work is done here… for now at least.” Gohan stating knowing that there was always the high probability of having to come back to this city should more problems arise whether as his hero self or as his future business self.</p><p>Either way, he’d most likely be seeing this city again soon and hoped that his actions had at least pushed it towards being a better city. If nothing else, it would make Batman much more interested in just WHO was watching over inmates and would ensure the police dug a bit deeper into all of the guards at Arkham and at Blackgate. His and Bulma’s little digging expedition had found quite a few dirty secrets between several guards, staff, politicians, businessmen, the mob, the police department, and others that would likely have Blackgate getting some extra cells filled faster than they could blink. That would make a large power and information vacuum that would need to be filled, but such a network takes years to build so that in itself would ruin the criminal enterprises of dozens of people alone.</p><p>The only person who wouldn’t be affected, and didn’t need to be targeted by Gohan, was Oswald Cobblepot who had gone legit two years ago. The man ran a booming night/gentleman’s club while having a side operation of information gathering that was legit. He gave the cops and others tips and info and got some securities, money, or something else he wanted so long as the price wasn’t too steep. He hadn’t lost his ruthlessness though since a few had tried to steal his information only to be met by his signature umbrella and his security, which was all in self-defense and protecting his property from intruders.</p><p>Gohan had paid Cobblepot a visit to ensure the man’s turn was a true one and to say the man needed a new set of trousers upon seeing him would be an understatement. After questioning him, Gohan offered him a top dollar bid on info that proved legit about anything illegal going on in Gotham or even the outside world. He got a good sized chunk of money for the info and if it panned out then he got another sizable chunk thus ensuring Cobblepot would give him info that was legit and not info he was giving just to make money.</p><p>However, Gohan did warn him that any form of betrayal would result in everything Cobblepot caring about being destroyed, counting his fortune and his club, beyond repair. Needless to say, the point was made loud and clear and Cobblepot swore on his life that if any info did prove hazardous than it was something he didn’t know about being changed or switched around. Gohan had accepted the excuse since there was always the chance someone sold/gave/tipped Cobblepot bad info with the intention of getting cops, rivals, or any of the heroes into a trap that would end them.</p><p>Back on track though, Gohan lifted Harley while Vados and 18 got Ivy before they took off back to L.A. making Harley and Ivy hold on for dear life as they weren’t used to traveling at this speed. The others just laughed as they heard the two giving their screams of surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One Week Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was doing his patrol like usual after returning home from the trip. Since coming back, Bulma and he had built the company and, while small, was already progressing well with them having purchased a handful of properties to renovate both as housing for the poor and as odd businesses to add funding for them while also adding jobs for the poor. The purpose was to not only get their name out there, but to also begin turning around the poverty ridden areas that were slowing encroaching on the city.</p><p>While that occurred, the girls got to know their new friends in Ivy and Harley, who was still recovering from him and Vados working their powers to help heal her mind and erase any form of control that Joker still held through his conditioning. So far, the two had started fitting in well with Harley going about in just a t-shirt and panties and Ivy sticking to her bikini made of leaves.</p><p>Of course, Bulma began studying Ivy immediately to see about curing her infertility at the least so she could still help the world with her powers and if it wasn’t possible to keep her powers and be fertile then Gohan was going to let her decide what to do since she had every right to choose between having powers or have children she could birth. Gohan would ensure she understood there was more than one way to become a mother, but Ivy would be given the chance to have her own child if it was in Gohan’s power to do so.</p><p>Anyway, the girls, who wanted to, had begun to design the clothing they wanted to sell after looking at the various samples of clothing Vados, 18, and Zangya bought while in Metropolis and Gotham. They were still in the designing phase on mannequins, but were making progress to having actual garments to show under their new name, “Four Star Apparels.” Named after his father’s favored Dragon Ball.</p><p>On other news, Gotham had a major news story occur when different politicians, cops, prison guards, business owners, doctors, lawyers, and others were all arrested on a variety of charges ranging from extortion, bribery, murder, and blackmail to racketeering, conspiracy, fraud, and obstruction of justice and a range of other things. Needless to say, it was a shocking revelation and wakeup call to many within Gotham and the justice system. Especially since their roster of officers and lawyers took a major hit with the events occurring, but was also enabling the people to get the city cleaned up.</p><p>However, while that good stuff was happening, some bad things were too. In the past week, three different deep space observatories were destroyed with no explanation aside from freak accident or some kind of meltdown within the computer mainframes. However, there was no sign of accelerant, no major electrical surge, no data showing the computer could be melting down, and always there were three people working before it exploded.</p><p>Naturally, this set alarm bells off for Gohan and he was sure some others too since each facility just happened to fail/blow up in the span of a week one after the other with no explanation for it. This led Gohan to the conclusion that someone from outside Earth was gearing up for something and wanted to ensure the Earth was blind when it came to looking at space.</p><p>Which brings us to the now of him adding the Las Angeles Observatory to his routine since while it was a tourist attraction now, it was still a usable and functional observatory within the city. It turned out to be a wise decision as he felt multiple foreign energy signatures within the building. While that wouldn’t be strange normally, it was after midnight thus no one should be there.</p><p>Flying towards and entering it, Gohan found three scientists there moving a large… bomb possibly? It looked like a large computer but the energy coming from the core was unstable meaning this thing was going to make some fireworks. There was also the fact he felt several other energy signatures coming from behind a wall and the energy signatures coming from the three were not Human energies.</p><p>So now he just had to take them down and possibly disable the bomb before they could try anything otherwise the observatory and the people within would be wiped out. With that in mind, Gohan quickly phased from existence and threw each into the wall before disabling the bomb. When he turned around, the “people” were getting up and glaring at him, “You can drop the disguises, I know you’re not Human.” Gohan stated looking at the three making them scowl as they changed into white amoeba looking humanoids.</p><p>Gohan wasn’t phased in the least since he had seen scarier and more horrifying beings in his time alive. He did raise an eyebrow, however, when they changed their arms into blades. Although it didn’t help them since Gohan just put his palm towards them and flexed his energy sending them crashing into the wall harder before he did it again causing them to splatter all over the floor.</p><p>With that done, Gohan went to the wall and grabbed hold of it before prying it off and found several glowing pods with the three people the aliens were impersonating and a female green alien that had a slanted head. Deciding to worry about the alien later, Gohan quickly tore open the pods freeing the people and the alien.</p><p>However, before he could do anything else, the bomb began beeping and the frequency started increasing making Gohan curse as he quickly threw two people over his shoulders and grabbed the other two before taking off out of the building moments before it blew.</p><p>Gohan sighed since he hoped to stop the destruction, but was glad he at least saved the scientists and the female. Deciding to make sure they were alright, Gohan flew to a hospital and set the female on the roof while he took the scientists down to the emergency room. After explaining what happened, the doctors took them in to be looked over while Gohan left and took the female back home.</p><p>However, as he was doing so, a large fireball came crashing through the atmosphere and hit the mountain. Gohan felt his eyebrow twitch since things seemed to just be piling up and felt his earpiece beep. Said earpiece was a Bluetooth setup except it went into his ear and it was something Bulma developed so they could keep in touch easily, <em>“Gohan, something just entered the atmosphere at a high velocity.”</em> Bulma stated over his earpiece as she was monitoring various installations after hacking in.</p><p>“I know, I saw. I’ll have a clone come with someone I found being held hostage while I check it out.” Gohan stated before getting an affirmative from Bulma before Gohan split himself and took off while his clone took off for home.</p><p>Arriving at the mountain gave Gohan the curious sight of a large metal pod before the hinges of what he guessed the door were warped under extreme pressure and then blasted off by green energy. Frowning, he landed as a girl with orange skin, red hair, and green eyes came out wearing some kind of uniform, crown, and two thick handcuffs that covered her hands entirely.</p><p>Upon seeing Gohan, she growled and shouted something in another language that Gohan didn’t understand but it vaguely seemed familiar with another language he knew. He got pieces of what sounded like “free” “where am” “what is this” and something else that was similar to “cute” which he assumed was her saying he either was cute or she’d fight regardless of him being cute.</p><p>Gohan merely raised his hands up to show he was peaceful, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Gohan stated as he approached while the girl growled at him before he grabbed the handcuffs and snapped the out shell off with ease making the girl widen her eyes in shock before he then snapped them off her hands freeing them.</p><p>The girl merely flexed her hands before looking at Gohan with some fear and gratefulness before she grabbed him and kissed him making him raise his eyebrows but he responded to it making her release a moan. Unknown to him, she only meant for this to be a quick kiss and hadn’t expected it to get as pleasurable as it was.</p><p>A minute or so after the kiss, the girl finally pulled back with a blush on her face, “Thank you for freeing me.” She stated before she stumbled slightly only to be caught by Gohan bridal style making her blush more.</p><p>“Hang on, you can stay with me and rest up before heading out anywhere.” Gohan stated as he made a clone to take the pod before flying back home quickly.</p><p>When he arrived, he found the girl had passed out in his arms and carried her to the lab area along with the pod and laid her on a table next to the first alien, “Another?” Bulma asked coming in wearing a short skirt, heels, blouse, and lab coat.</p><p>“Yes, she was in that pod there and was handcuffed with some resilient restraints. She kissed me and suddenly could speak English and then she passed out when I brought her here to rest.” Gohan stated making Bulma raise her eyebrow at the kiss part but shrugged it off.</p><p>“Alright, go get some food and reform yourself and I’ll monitor them while you do.” She stated giving him a kiss to the cheek while moving to the table to look the two over.</p><p>Gohan smirked, “Alright, I also need you to send a message to the heroes I encountered and let them know some aliens are blowing up the observatories and they aren’t accidents. I suspect it’s prep work for an invasion and they should be prepared.” Gohan stated making her nod as he left the lab heading upstairs. However, he had to stop and brace against the wall as his mind was assaulted by various images with some images looking like the aliens he fought at the observatory.</p><p>The other noticeable thing was that the white aliens were fighting other aliens similar to the one he saved, <em>[What the hell? Were those her memories or is there another one of her kind on the planet trying to warn me and others?]</em> Gohan thought with narrowed eyes as he headed upstairs now with the intention of telling his girls to be ready for anything.</p><p>Although, Gohan couldn’t deny the excitement building as his Saiyan side was craving a challenge and was hoping these new enemies could make up for their lack of power with pure numbers.</p><p>Only time would tell.</p><p>
  <strong>DONE! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*I know Cheetah is primarily a Wonder Woman villain, but I believe she was a rare adversary of Batman before becoming a main enemy of Wonder Woman.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*It’s true about Deadshot since in several comics when Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, or even the good versions of Luthor offered to give him a steady high paying job and provide security for his daughter, Floyd turned his life around and went private security or joined the League. In some series he even trained Red Hood when he was starting out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*There are a few universes where Langstrom didn’t kill his wife when he changed and merely got her put in a wheelchair with some scarring in other areas or even put into a coma. I decided to do that since I felt bad for the guy and decided to let him have his work and his wife.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also yes, what happened at Arkham will be told next chapter as I couldn’t find anywhere to put it that it flowed properly. The same was true about Freeze’s trip as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, as y’all can guess Origins takes place next chapter and I will see you all then</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Imperium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Imperium Invasion has begun... Poor fools</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello all and welcome back to Saiyan Justice. This will cover the transition from the setup to the start of the Justice League series. It will also cover what happened at Arkham.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing to go over this time so let’s just jump right into it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: See previous chapters.</strong>
</p><p>"Speech"</p><p>
  <em>[thoughts]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Telepathic thoughts)</em>
</p><p>"<em>TV/Radio/Book"</em></p><p>"<strong>Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[above's thoughts]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(above's Telepathic thoughts)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>* See Bottom for explanation</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: The Imperium</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>L.A. Three days since chapter 3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was in his gravity room training while thinking on the last three days. After getting the two alien girls back to his home, he had been training and relaxing with the others while helping Harley and Ivy settle into their new lives better. He also was processing the information he had from one of his clones he sent to the Arkham Asylum with the girls to let them get some exercise. Aside from making contact with a few of the people Gohan wanted to talk to, they had broken, beaten, and nearly killed quite a few of the guards, doctors, and inmates while also hacking their systems and sending all the files on hand to the police and Batman. The ones that wouldn’t be trapped in a hospital for close to a year would find themselves in prison soon as well as a series of upgrades and implementations to ensure the Asylum and Blackgate were secure.</p><p>Among said prisoners to be spared their wrath were Killer Croc, the Ventriloquist, and the man simply known as Bane. Said three were given offers to have a better shot at life besides government black ops, science experiments, psychological studies, drug research, and other invasive studies that they didn’t really get to “sign up” for. As such he offered them a chance to get away from it all and get some “normalcy” back in their lives at the very least partially or Gohan could offer them his help with something they wanted done and had information pertaining to a few of such things.</p><p>For Bane it was information on the criminals that got him addicted to Venom in the first place while he was growing up in prison. Gohan was willing to not only provide names, locations, numbers, and more, but even help Bane break their hold on his homeland and let him take it back for the people. In return, Gohan wanted his help in the future whether it was on testing and making a new drug that could help people, provide some security when necessary, build a company in his homeland that could partner with his own in the future, or help defend the world if the need arose. Bane was happy to agree to the prospects once Gohan promised to help cure him of his addiction and the side effects of using Venom.</p><p>The Ventriloquist aka Arnold Wesker was offered the chance to be free of the dolls/dummies that were entrapping his psyche and making him follow their “orders” that had him committing crimes. Gohan proposed doing this via him obliterating the dolls from existence so he wouldn’t have to worry about possibly being tempted or “controlled” again. In return, Gohan wanted his help in his skills with wood working since he was a master craftsman before he chose the wrong tree to make his second version of a doll and it became Scarface the second. Arnold agreed immediately knowing that if that cursed doll was still in existence then there was a chance for him to go back to crime and he wanted the peaceful life.</p><p>Killer Croc was the chance to have his own home in an area that was perfect for crocodiles and help him get his own home and possibly make it so he could change between his croc form and a normal Human form if he wished. Gohan asked for his help if he ever needed it regardless of what it may be and even offered him a job at his company working security if he wanted since his strength and durability would be an asset. Croc, trying to keep his tough guy appearance, tried to play it off but both he and Gohan knew he’d take the offer when he got out.</p><p>The only problem that occurred was Zangya and 18 had vaporized a few inmates that kept hitting on them and weren’t that remorseful of it, not that Gohan could blame him. From what he knew of the records, Black Mask, Mad Hatter, Zasz, Pyg, Hugo Strange, Hush, Maxie Zeus, Great White Shark, and Deacon Blackfire were among those the two angry women vaporized on the spot.</p><p>Though after vaporizing them, both girls came up and took a kiss from him and not some small peck on the lips, but a full kiss that he’d normally give Videl. Naturally Vados then came and gave him a similar kiss to not be left out. They then left the Asylum after Gohan downloaded all the files and documentations that showed the corruption and crimes committed by the staff and if someone tried to suppress the information then he’d just give it to the media.</p><p>Gohan paused in his training as he felt an energy spike in the lab area and quickly left the gravity room and shut it down before entering the lab. Upon doing so, he found the girl who crashed standing there looking at Bulma with glowing eyes and hands, “Who are you?!? Where am I?” She demanded while off to the side the green girl was trying to stand from laying on the table and was holding her head in pain.</p><p>Before the first girl could try anything, Gohan was in front of her holding both her hands in his own ensuring she couldn’t try anything, “That’s enough.” Gohan stated seriously as he kept her hands contained in his own and the shocked girl tried to move away only to find that Gohan was stronger than her, “Enough! I didn’t bring you here to heal just so you could threaten one of my women.” Gohan stated making the girl freeze and Bulma blush since she didn’t think she’d hear Gohan call her that so soon. It felt… good.</p><p>“You… you freed me?” She asked before Gohan nodded and released one of her hands before pressing a button on his watch turning himself into the form he was in when he freed her. The girl calmed down slightly and Gohan led her back to the table while noticing Bulma was giving her some artificial sunlight.</p><p>Gohan then turned to the green girl, “Easy, you’re still weak from me getting you out of the pod those white things had you in.” Gohan stated as he caught her when she stumbled.</p><p>The girl merely looked at Gohan before nodding, <em>(Thank you for freeing me, I just wish I knew where I was).</em> A voice stated in his head making him raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re on Earth, though since you didn’t know that, I assume those white guys brought you here from somewhere else.” He stated making her nod while he got her back on the bed.</p><p><em>(Yes, the Imperium captured me on Mars, but I don’t know how long I have been in one of their pods as you said).</em> The girl stated making Gohan raise his eyebrows again and turn to Bulma.</p><p>“Bulma, wasn’t there a space mission that returned from Mars 2 or so weeks ago?” Gohan asked making Bulma frown before she went to the computer and typed a few keys before the article came up showing an astronaut having returned to Earth and was supporting Superman in dismantling all the nuclear warheads on Earth.</p><p>Gohan frowned since if these so called Imperium could shapeshift, then maybe that astronaut didn’t return from Mars at all and with him now being a big shot then it’d be easy to start smuggling in more of his kind without detection to help them set up for a possible invasion. Gohan then sighed knowing things just got more complicated before he turned to the green girl, “What’s your name?” He asked softly as he squatted to be closer to eye level with her.</p><p><em>(M’gann M’orzz). </em>She stated and Gohan nodded before thinking a moment.</p><p>“Do you mind if I call you Megan?” He asked as he saw her think about it before she nodded with a small smile. Gohan nodded and turned to the red head, “And your name?” Gohan asked as the girl sat there a moment.</p><p>“I believe in your language my name is Starfire.” The now named Starfire stated as Gohan nodded.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you both, now rest. You’re both safe here and need to recover before you try moving too much. Bulma here will be checking up on you to make sure you’re ok and I’ll bring you some food in a bit since I need to check on a few things.” He stated making both nod before he walked out and the two allowed the blush they were fighting to come to their faces. The reason for the blush was because Gohan was shirtless.</p><p>Bulma smirked at the two before having them lay back down to do a few tests and ensure they were healthy. Upstairs, Gohan was in the kitchen helping make some food after telling the others that their guests were awake. As he helped Launch and Panchy cook, having decided he had to know since he couldn’t count on someone else to cook for him forever, he idly thought about how the girls were doing.</p><p>Harley was fitting in well since Gohan was giving her some therapy sessions with his powers to slowly fix her mind, but she still kept her wild impulsive self. This was evidenced when she walked through the building in just a skimpy tank top and her panties. She was also brushing up on any recent psychology papers and books that were published to ensure she was up to date to be able to work.</p><p>Ivy had been loosening up too and was seen in just her thong and bra made of leaves while enjoying the others’ company as Bulma was running tests with Gohan to see what it could take let her change back to normal or at least let her control her powers better. She was also given her own rooftop garden to use and she was currently trying to develop a plant whose pollen could actually have the reverse effect on asthma and allow a person to breathe easier. Gohan had promised her that when they had settled more he would give her a greenhouse and lab area to use for her own purposes, provided they weren’t any that could prove hazardous.</p><p>Erasa, Bulla, and Marron were busy going through the different clothes that Gohan and the others brought back including the lingerie since why limit themselves to just normal wear? Gohan had agreed to get them a shop to start with once they had at least 12 different articles to sell since he didn’t want them only having a few things. Another thing was he wanted them to have items for women that weren’t…. super model-esque since it seemed unfair to those women and it was a possible revenue stream that many hadn’t considered. He believed the term was +size women and he wanted the girls to sell to everyone and not just those who had a model styled body, all women were beautiful and deserved to feel like it. The girls had agreed and gave him a kiss for being so sweet.</p><p>18 and Zangya were primarily training with Videl and helping the other girls in training, but did agree to model for the clothing line as did Vados, Launch, and Panchy. When the two weren’t training they were learning more about the world and some other things as 18 found she liked engineering, ironic as it was, and Zangya found she liked History quite a bit and both were learning as much as they could on the two subjects.</p><p>Vados was helping out wherever she could whether with training or offering to be a Human mannequin for the girls to try clothes on with. She was also learning Zoology finding the various animals of Earth to be fascinating and she was also looking into Genetics as well.</p><p>Panchy and Launch had settled with being the housekeepers/maids/cooks for everyone and took some enjoyment and pride in making Gohan watch them with desire when they wore nothing but aprons, maid outfits, or their underwear. Although, Launch was considering learning to shoot like her blond counter part in addition to the hand to hand combat training she was partaking in while Panchy… well… she seemed to have a thing for knives. She showcased said affinity by throwing three knives near Marron, Erasa, and Bulla’s heads when the three were arguing over something while she was trying to flirt with Gohan and were disturbing the entire group. The three girls never argued in front of Panchy again after that.</p><p>Bulma was doing well splitting her time between learning everything on this world’s sciences, flirting with Gohan, training, and building the company with Gohan’s help. She was honestly enjoying herself with flirting with Gohan since many men tended to cower in fear of her when she got angry while Gohan, and Vegeta at the time, would stand their ground and dare her to keep shouting at them. Unlike Vegeta though, Gohan didn’t shout back and kept his cool or made her stop shouting with a kiss or a caress that would make her freeze in shock or arousal. She was honestly the one Gohan thought was going to be the first to try and join his bed while Videl thought it was going to be Erasa.</p><p>Speaking of his beautiful and deadly wife, Videl was already fully settled in as the leader of the group and was working with the others in various things since she knew fashion because of her mother being a model, she knew combat easily, and she was no slouch in academic work and hadn’t let herself slack in it. She, like Bulma, honestly found Gohan’s intelligence to be a huge turn on when combined with his body since not many men had the brains to back up the brawn and Gohan was able to have in depth discussions about Quantum Mechanics at the age of 12! His intelligence had only climbed from there before tapering off at the high school age since that’s when his mother shifted to Gohan getting a girlfriend to eventually give her grandchildren and he could do advanced studies from there.</p><p>All in all, it was going well for each of them and things were looking up since they were almost ready to start building a headquarters for their new business.</p><p>When Gohan came back downstairs with the food, he was momentarily surprised to find Starfire sitting there naked without a care in the world as her breasts jiggled when she twisted and moved. He also had confirmation that she was a true red head when she flashed her pussy at him and he saw the hair matched the color. He had to admit Starfire was beautiful since the orange skin and ruby hair gave her an exotic look that went well with her green eyes combine that with wide hips, a pink pussy, and DD cup breasts and Starfire could put many women to shame with her body.</p><p>Megan had also changed since he left, but rather than losing clothes, she had added them and took a more Human-esque appearance. Instead of the lithe almost muscle looking body she had with her head coming to a slooped back point; she now had a normal Human like head with burning red hair, freckles, red pouty lips, red eyes, an hourglass figure with perky CC cup breasts, a firm ass, and slender green legs. Her clothing was also a white pull over shirt with a red X across that accentuated her breasts, a blue cloak, a blue skirt that barely reached her midthigh, and healed ankle boots that were also blue in color. While her body was gorgeous, she gave off a more cute girl next door vibe.</p><p>Shaking those thoughts away, Gohan came in with a smile, “I see you two got comfortable.” Gohan stated with a smirk as he brought them both food making them smile though Megan was blushing as well.</p><p>Bulma merely giggled on her side, “I’ll say they did, while I was explaining to Megan that not everyone on Earth can speak telepathically, connect their minds to share memories and other things, or any of that and she should try straight up speaking, she morphed into that form there and Starfire undressed entirely. Apparently the outfit she was wearing was part of a slave/prize outfit she was to wear as her abductors were delivering her to their planet where she was going to live her life as a slave for them.” She stated making Gohan narrow his eyes and crack his hand instinctively, “She also informed me that she has a sister out there that she was separated from and has no idea how her planet or people are doing. She also then explained that apparently her people’s version of modesty is the equivalent of “ you don’t actively draw attention to your body but you sure as hell don’t hide it either.” I told her that was fine around the house, but if she wants to go outside she’ll have to wear something, which she agreed to so long as it wasn’t those clothes she had on before.” Bulma explained further with Gohan nodding before he placed a hand on Star’s shoulder making her look at him</p><p>“You’re free to stay here, Starfire, as long as you need to, when you’re fully healed and rested we can talk and maybe I can help you with finding that sister of yours and then later on we can check on your planet to see if we can at least learn of the situation there.” He stated making her nod gratefully at him with a smile before he turned to Megan, “You can stay as well Megan, but I’ll have to talk to you sooner since I need to know anything I can about the Imperium.” Gohan stated before he grunted and held the table as more images came to his mind making the three women come to his side in worry.</p><p>“Gohan hang on, I’ll get Vados.” Bulma shouted before Megan grabbed his head and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Gohan, let me in so I can help.” She stated as she mentally linked with him helping ease the intrusion before Gohan had a clear message.</p><p><em>(Please, if you can hear me, you must come to this location! The fate of the world is at stake!)</em> The message stated as an image and location appeared making Gohan open his eyes and stand with a serious look.</p><p>“Bulma are these two and the others ready to fight if needed?” Gohan asked making her frown in thought.</p><p>“Well as far as I can tell, both Megan and Star are just fine while 18, Vados, Videl, and Zangya are the only ones really able to fight besides Harley and Ivy.” Bulma stated making Gohan nod.</p><p>“Ok, get some clothes for Star, we may be having a fight for Earth sooner than we thought.” Gohan stated making Bulma nod as she took Starfire upstairs before Megan came up to Gohan.</p><p>“Gohan, that person who was speaking, that was my Uncle J’onn, I didn’t know he was still alive. Please, we have to find him.” She pleaded as Gohan nodded.</p><p>“We will, but we also have to be careful.” Gohan stated as he went upstairs with Megan following him while he clicked on his watch a few times putting him back in his hero form. Upon arriving upstairs, Gohan found most of the girls all standing there seriously waiting for him, “Alright, I want you all to stay here for the moment, but be ready just in case something happens. I don’t know what we are dealing with and things could turn messy quickly.” He stated making them nod as 18 and Zangya cracked their knuckles while Videl came downstairs looking serious.</p><p>“One of us who can fight will have to stay here just in case LA is targeted and the others don’t get caught in the attack.” Videl stated making Gohan nod while Ivy and Harley volunteered just in case things escalated, “Good, Starfire will be down in a moment since Vados is helping her get something sturdy but flexible that she can fight in.” Videl stated and in only a couple minutes, Starfire and Vados came down with Star now being in a purple and black version of the outfit she had before. However, this one showed off more skin including some of her cleavage and her legs.</p><p>“Alright, for right now I’ll take Starfire and Megan with me to at least figure out what the hell we’re dealing with and I’ll get in contact with the rest of you afterwards ok?” He asked and they nodded before he gave each a full kiss on the lips making each one blush as he did while Starfire and Megan were both blushing as well especially when he got to Videl and she was much more… responsive to his kiss.</p><p>“Be careful, I know there’s no big energy signatures but still, an army of smalls ones is all it takes some times.” Videl stated making Gohan nod before he kissed her forehead and led the two new alien girls up to the roof before taking off towards where Gohan knew to go.</p><p>As they were flying, with Star and Megan keeping up decently, Star decided to ask, “Friend Gohan, why is it that you changed your appearance from before?” Star asked since she didn’t understand why he was changing between appearances like that.</p><p>“It’s for protection Star, I don’t want criminals or villains to start targeting me when I am out in the city trying to relax or spend time with the girls. I also don’t want them aiming at one of the girls to get to me so I change my appearance so they can’t know who I am. It’s not permanent, but I want to be established before I reveal myself fully.” Gohan stated making Star frown before she nodded, “Also, when I look like this, call me Bardock.” Gohan added making Star look at him in confusion before simply nodding thinking it was an “Earth thing” while Megan was merely watching the two in curiosity.</p><p>It only took a few minutes to reach the mountain area Gohan had seen and it was just in time as Batman’s plane was under attack by both Imperium and another type of ship that made Starfire growl in anger which led Gohan to believe they were her captors, “Star! Focus, I don’t want you getting lost in your bloodlust that you become sloppy.” He stated making her calm slightly before they flew in and attacked with Gohan cleaving the ships apart with his sword like they were blades of grass.</p><p>Starfire was raining energy attacks from her hands at the enemy making Gohan mentally note to possibly help her with her energy attacks. Megan, meanwhile, went to Batman’s plane and helped her uncle since he was weakened, “Uncle J’onn!” Megan stated making J’onn widen his eyes as Megan pulled him out and helped rebuild their former psychic connection.</p><p>Gohan idly noticed more energy signatures coming towards them that didn’t feel hostile, but there was also ground forces moving towards them, “Starfire, hit the enemy on the ground while we take care of the ones in the air.” Gohan ordered making Starfire nod before she started raining glowing green death on the enemies approaching from the ground causing them to scatter.</p><p>Gohan then turned as another ship fired at him only for him to bat it aside like it was nothing and then slice through the ship with his sword. The ship crashed into another just before a war cry was heard and a woman with a hawk mask and large wings came and slammed her electrified mace onto a ship causing it to veer off into another.</p><p>Another ship was then handled by a woman wearing a strapless leotard that came and tore through the ship before Superman used his heat vision on another ship causing it to explode. Another ship was then handled by a green sledgehammer coming and smashing it into the ground via a dark skinned man with a green energy around him.</p><p>Gohan noticed J’onn and Megan lowering Batman’s plane after it was damaged while a red blur joined the attack on the ground forces before giving Batman the wing of his plane.</p><p>Within a few minutes everything quieted down as the various people all landed by Batman’s plane while most were looking uneasy about the others, though the hawk woman seemed surprised at Starfire being there, “So…. I’m guessing you all got the mental calls for help as well?” Gohan asked making them all nod before turning to J’onn.</p><p>“Yes, my name is J’onn J’onzz, I was the one who called to get help for this planet.” J’onn stated making them all frown except for Gohan, Batman, and Superman.</p><p>“Because the invasion.” Gohan stated making the new heroes look at him, “I figured it out a few days ago when all of the deep space observatories just happened to each be destroyed one after the other with no real explanation. When they hit the LA one, I was there and killed three of them before their bomb started ticking down so I got Megan here and the three hostage scientists out.” Gohan explained before looking to J’onn, “J’onn, from what Megan told me and a friend of mine, your people are highly telepathic and can share memories. Do you think you could share what happened to Mars with us leading up until that astronaut released them? I find it odd that he happened to return from Mars just before enemies that were located on Mars started showing up here.” Gohan stated making many widen their eyes in shock before J’onn nodded and asked for permission to connect their minds together before showing them all the events of the Imperium’s invasion of Mars.</p><p>They saw the initial attack, the slavery, the rebellion, and then the final attack by the rebels that resulted in J’onn being alone.</p><p>“Well that explains the Imperium, but what about those Gordanians that were here?” The woman that resembled a hawk asked and Gohan pointed at himself and Starfire.</p><p>“Starfire here was meant to be delivered to their planet as a trophy slave, she escaped and wound up here. My guess is the Gordanians made a truce with the Imperium that they’d help get them set up on the planet if they got Starfire and maybe a couple extra prizes.” Gohan stated making them frown since this complicated things.</p><p>“Well nice job rookie, you got us two invaders to worry about.” The Green Lantern stated testily making many frown and Gohan raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh? Well maybe if your so called peacekeeper corps were doing their damn jobs I wouldn’t have to make those decisions. What kind of peacekeepers allow slavery in ANY part of the galaxy?” Gohan rebutted since Zeno and the others had given him a lot of information on the workings of the galaxy and knew what the lanterns did. If the frown/scowl on the face of the one in front of him was any indication, then he didn’t like that fact either, “As for me being a rookie.” Gohan stated as he planted his feet before roaring and letting his power out shocking them as he was generating huge winds that were pushing several of them back.</p><p>Gohan’s white aura sprung to life as the ground cracked, the plants in the area were flung away, and all the heroes were slowly losing ground too as the power pushed them. Of course, they each had their own thoughts on the matter.</p><p><em>[By all the gods on Olympus! What… What is this power? It’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before]. </em>Diana, Princess of the Amazons thought in awe and shock as the power slowly pushed her dug in feet across the ground.</p><p><em>[Holy Shit! Since when do people become living energy outputs?!?] </em>Flash thought in shock since he couldn’t even vibrate through the energy as it kept pushing against him.</p><p><em>[Amazing. To think he had this much power. I knew he was strong from what I was able to sense from him, but this is extraordinary]. </em>J’onn thought in awe as he had never experienced a power like this before.</p><p><em>[Unbelievable, not even the magic users I’ve encountered can use their power like this. And this doesn’t even feel like magic at all].</em> Superman thought as even he was getting pushed back and he was bracing Batman so the caped crusader wouldn’t get pushed back too far.</p><p><em>[Wow, I had no idea Gohan had this much power. It’s unreal…. And kind of hot]. </em>Megan thought with a small blush as she’d never seen or felt anything like this before.</p><p><em>[What the hell is this?!? No being in the universe should be able to contain let alone possess this much power! It’s not natural!] </em>Jon Stewart the Green Lantern thought in shock since the Guardians had never mentioned anyone having a power like this.</p><p><em>[This is unreal. I knew Bardock had something hidden but this is just nuts! How can a man have this much power contained inside him and not explode from it?!?] </em>Batman thought as he saw the power was ripping some of the nearby trees from the ground and the clouds overhead were scattering from it as well.</p><p><em>[What in the name of Thanagar?!? What kind of person can just contain and then unleash this kind of power on a whim?!?] </em>Shayera Haul also known as Hawkgirl thought in shock since she’d never seen anything like this from any race let alone Humans.</p><p><em>[By Zal! Friend Gohan’s power is incredible. It also feels similar to my own, but more… primal and wild]. </em>Starfire thought as she watched in awe of the power Gohan was releasing around him.</p><p>Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Gohan merely stood there like nothing had happened while the others were trying to regain their composure and footing. Gohan smirked at them as he stood there, “I’ve been at the whole ‘protecting the Earth’ thing longer than any of you have and I’ve fought much tougher opponents than the Imperium.” Gohan stated still waiting for them to compose themselves.</p><p>“What the hell was that just now?” Flash stated as the ground around was bare of anything aside from dirt and rocks and some of the trees lower than them were uprooted entirely.</p><p>“That was my energy.” Gohan stated simply before the sky began to darken with unnatural clouds.</p><p>“It has begun.” J’onn stated knowing what this was and meant and it wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>Gohan frowned as he reached out his senses, “Hmm, they created a factory of some kind in Metropolis, Brazil, Egypt, and Mexico. Egypt seems to be taking longer though, which I’m going to make the educated guess is because it’s day time there.” Gohan stated making Batman raise an eyebrow before checking his watch and saw he was correct that it was still bright and sunny in Egypt right now.</p><p>Gohan then opened his eyes and looked to Superman and Batman, “You may want to get in touch with those partners of yours, this may need all hands on deck. While I think if we hit one at a time we wouldn’t need the extra help, that gives them too much of a heads up that we are coming and lets them get some tactical advantages if the factories are connected and they see how we perform. The flipside of that is separating drastically reduces our possible combat effectiveness since we have less people watching our backs. And the other flipside to that is that it can’t be too many cooks in one kitchen as the saying goes.” Gohan stated pinching the bridge of his nose since it was hard to decide the best course.</p><p>“We could use the extra help. I mean we are what, ten people, against an entire army and invasion force? Those aren’t the most favorable of odds.” Flash stated since while he could handle a small army he couldn’t be everywhere at once.</p><p>“Yes, typically I’d just handle the issue myself but I can’t exactly vaporize the factory that’s in the middle of Metropolis since the resulting destruction would damage the buildings around it and the land.” Gohan stated casually as he pulled a cellphone out while the others just looked at him when he said the word vaporize. Gohan, however, ignored them and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear, “Hey hon, can you get Zangya and 18 to come to my location? I think there may be a need for some extra help.” Gohan asked making the other raise an eyebrow at the names.</p><p><em>“Sure love, they’ll head out now.”</em> Videl stated over the phone before she hung up.</p><p>Gohan then turned to the two he had encountered before, “So what about it? Your teammates going to get added to the fun? Supergirl and Powergirl are already going to be in Metropolis so might as well make them aware of the situation.” Gohan stated making them frown in thought before nodding. Batman got on his transmitter and called his protégés on the com and explained the situation while telling them to help Metropolis and to stay together while Superman took out a small transmitter and spoke into it telling Powergirl and Supergirl to help Metropolis and he’d be there soon with some backup.</p><p>When they turned back to the group, Gohan smirked and looked off in the distance causing them to do the same as Zangya and 18 flew to them and landed with Zangya looking like her alien self and 18 like she did when they visited Metropolis and Gotham. Flash of course was going gaga over them, “Well hello ladies.” He stated only for them to look at him in disinterest.</p><p>“Try to touch us, and we’ll tear the offending appendage off your body before beating you to death with it.” 18 stated coldly making Flash gulp and hold his hands up in a placating manner. 18 and Zangya then moved and stood next to Gohan while both kissed his cheek making the others raise an eyebrow while Starfire and Megan felt a twitch of their eyebrows.</p><p>“So now there’s 12 of us and 4 targets. Superman is already going to Metropolis along with his cousins and Batman’s allies. While I think the Supers could handle it, a little extra muscle never hurt so we should divide the teams up evenly as possible while J’onn and Megan can keep us all in contact via their telepathic link.” Gohan stated making them nod while J’onn and Megan’s eyes glowed as each one felt their connection.</p><p>“Alright, so who is going where? Metropolis is gonna need the most help and finesse since they are in the middle of the city and from what I can sense the others are just in the wilderness of their respected countries which means almost no chance of civilian endangerment. There’s also the factor of just imminent threat since if Egypt is going much slower because it is daytime, then we could hold off on that area in theory since they won’t have time to dig in until it gets dark there.” Gohan stated making the more tactical members nod as they began to form the teams.</p><p>Green Lantern, Flash, and Zangya would be going with Superman since they could help save and protect the civilians in the area.</p><p>18, Hawkgirl, Megan, and Starfire would head for Brazil since Hawkgirl had experience working with Tamaranians before.</p><p>J’onn, Diana, Batman, and Gohan would handle Mexico with them regrouping depending on the success or failure of each group.</p><p>With that decided, the teams took off towards their intended targets with Gohan getting the message across that if the enemy got away or managed to go into hiding they could possibly spend years trying to remove their presence from the planet or even worry about them trying again. There was also the unspoken order/suggestion that if things started looking bad they should fall back and regroup with the others rather than try and go down fighting.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Brazil</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The female team were flying straight for their target which wasn’t hard to find with the dark cloud forming above it. As they flew, Hawkgirl couldn’t help but be curious to how these girls knew Bardock, “So, how did you all meet Bardock?” She asked as they flew and the three blinked.</p><p>“He pulled me from the wreckage of an escape capsule that I used to escape my captors.” Starfire stated making her nod since that made sense.</p><p>“He pulled me from the observatory in Los Angeles before it exploded.” Megan stated and Hawkgirl blinked finding a theme going with these girls.</p><p>18 was silent a moment before speaking, “I… I made some mistakes that hurt a lot of people and he got me my second chance to make up for everything I did.” 18 stated cryptically as she still felt a bit bad for all the mayhem and chaos she caused with 17.</p><p>Shayera didn’t press the issue with her and continued flying before they arrived at the factory. Said factory was protected by three walkers and 18 just snorted before she flew straight at one and grabbed it’s leg before tearing it off and skewering the walker. The other three were shocked before they quickly cleared their heads and started attacking the other walkers, though they weren’t having as much success as 18 was. Starfire was then smacked aside by one just before 18 launched an energy blast destroying the walker, “Gotta be faster, girl.” 18 stated to Starfire as she flew and smashed through the last walker.</p><p>Starfire got up while shaking her head to clear the cobwebs before 18 went to the factory and blasted a way in. However, when Hawkgirl and Starfire tried to land 18 tried to stop them, “No don’t!” 18 called but it was too late as the floor electrified shocking them both causing them to scream in pain before 18 flew down and grabbed them before pulling them away, “Dammit, it’s never that easy.” 18 stated before she handed Megan the two and flew up a bit before she growled and started firing rapid blasts of energy at the factory damaging it more and more. As the structure weakened, the Imperium soldiers came out and started firing making her dodge as she fired back vaporizing them.</p><p>18 then turned back to the factory and fired on it more till the whole thing finally collapsed on itself and exploded. 18 then sighed and flew over to Megan before placing Hawkgirl over her shoulder, <em>(This is 18, we’ve finished our location but Starfire and Hawkgirl are unconscious).</em> 18 reported through the connection Megan and J’onn set up.</p><p><em>(Alright, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Zangya Flash, and I are heading into our factory while the others handle the civilians getting away from the area).</em> Superman replied as they were handling clearing the walkers while Batman’s protégés were helping get the civilians away.</p><p><em>(Ok, 18 head to Metropolis to help them, we’ll meet up with you all there once we finish in our area).</em> Gohan stated making 18 do just that.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we have had them come help us?” J’onn asked and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, not only do the civilians need more help but we also can’t fight our enemy here if we are worrying about them capturing or killing Hawkgirl and Starfire while they are unconscious. Starfire and Hawkgirl can be left with medics or someone else to watch over them while the others fight, we don’t have that option here and the same could be said for sending them to Egypt.” Gohan stated making J’onn nod in understanding since it was logical.</p><p>Gohan then turned back to the factory and pulled his sword out, “I don’t think that will help much, Superman couldn’t even break through those things.” Batman stated making Gohan smirk as he flew at the walkers and sliced through two of them before throwing it at the third as it readied to fire at him. The blade went up to the hilt into the walker making it freeze until Gohan flew over and pulled the blade out letting it fall over before he cut an opening into the factory.</p><p>“You coming?” Gohan asked with a smirk as the surprised trio followed him. Gohan merely cut down the different soldiers that attacked him without even trying while blocking all their energy weapon attacks with his Ki before cutting them down again. Gohan then raised his hand making a shield as more blaster fire came before he sent the shield down the corridor smashing through enemies and tearing them apart.</p><p>The other three were just trying to keep up, “Diana, on your left, three of them.” Gohan stated causally as he blocked an attack before cutting the attacker down.</p><p>Diana turned and sure enough there were three charging at her which she took down easily. Gohan kept walking before he sighed and fired a Ki blast down the corridor letting it explode and taking more attackers with him, “Batman, right above you, 3 o’clock.” Gohan stated as he grabbed an attacker’s head and crushed it like a grape while Batman threw a batarang at the location and it exploded causing the attacker to scream in pain.</p><p>After a short ways, they made it to the core where the crystal heart of the factory was at with several dozen of the soldiers though they appeared oblivious to them, “Hmm, a mass accelerating Ion Engine. Bit rustic, but whatever, it’s effective nonetheless.” Gohan stated seeing the mechanism and making J’onn and Batman look at him in curiosity, “Diana, you and I will handle the guards, J’onn you help Batman get the crystal from the center of the factory before heading out since you can phase yourself and him through the roof and fly out. Once you’re clear, Diana and I will follow you out.” Gohan stated making them nod as it was a good plan before Gohan raised his hand and fired at a group near a computer console causing the console to explode taking the enemies with it.</p><p>Gohan then roared and leapt at the Imperium with his sword drawn and began cutting them down one after the other while Diana slammed into several and began punching the different ones she came near. While that was occurring, J’onn and Batman were making their way to the crystal while Batman was also providing some distractions of his own by throwing more exploding batarangs down the different tunnels from the main chamber.</p><p>Once they had the crystal, J’onn and Batman began moving towards the exit while Gohan was still cutting down any of the Imperium soldier he saw while ensuring J’onn and Batman had a clear path out of the factory, “Diana, start working your way out of here. I’ll catch up.” Gohan shouted making Diana nod hesitantly before she started fighting her way out and Gohan started blasting the walls and ceiling making the whole factory shake.</p><p>Gohan then turned and caught a dog like Imperium before he tore it in half and then sent a Ki blast to the core making the machine start having a meltdown. Smirking, Gohan quickly shot through the roof as the factory began exploding. Knowing where the others were, Gohan landed beside them dusting his hands off as he looked to the others, “How long do you think it will take you to figure out how to reverse the crystal so the ion drive actually takes away the smog instead of generating it?” Gohan asked Batman, who frowned in thought while examining the crystal.</p><p>“20, 30 minutes tops not counting how long it will take to get back to my computer and do the work.” Batman stated and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“J’onn, you and Diana head back to Metropolis, I’ll get Batman back to his workplace and help get the work going.” Gohan stated making J’onn nod as he flew off with Diana reluctantly following him. Gohan then grabbed Batman’s shoulder before in an instant they were gone.</p><p>Batman stumbled slightly as he suddenly found himself back in Gotham, specifically his mansion and he widened his eyes while Gohan smirked, “Long story, though the short version is that I can teleport anywhere I’ve been or anywhere I sense an energy signature.” Gohan stated as he and Batman moved towards and entered the large house.</p><p>“Ah, Master Bruce, you’ve returned and with company that I can only assume knows who you are or they wouldn’t be coming inside the house with you.” Alfred Pennyworth stated and Batman nodded as they went to the Batcave.</p><p>The two then got to work on reversing the crystal’s ionic charge and were making good progress. Batman was impressed with Gohan’s knowledge of computers, mechanics, and science as it was speeding up the process of reversing the charge.</p><p>However, their work was interrupted by a message from J’onn, <em>(Bardock, Batman, we’re about to be captured! They ambushed and separated us. The gas is… making us lose… consciousness).</em> J’onn warned before the connection went silent and Gohan stepped up his game as they worked faster.</p><p>A few minutes later and they had a module to place on the main factory’s generator that would counter the effects that the other factories had started, “Let’s go.” Gohan stated grabbing Batman before they teleported to a building near the factory before they saw two large ships entering the larger factory and Gohan quickly flew Batman in.</p><p>As they entered, they saw Gordanians and Imperium soldiers all around while a large Gordanian wearing a crown and heavy armor was standing next to a jellyfish looking creature. Across from them were the heroes stuck to a wall while J’onn was on the ground and bound in shackles. Apparently Batman’s group joined in the attack because they were stuck there right beside the others.</p><p>Gohan frowned as the Imperium approached J’onn and began to invade his mind, “You go for the crystal and then the others, I’ll draw their attention.” Gohan stated setting Batman down, who merely glanced at him a long moment before nodding.</p><p>Gohan popped his neck and waited for the Dark Knight to make his move. As he did, 18 and Zangya started chuckling before laughing drawing attention while the Imperium was busy diving into J’onn’s mind, “And just what is so funny?!?” The king Gordanian demanded and 18 and Zangya merely smirked.</p><p>“Your death.” 18 stated before explosions occurred at the crystal destroying the shield enough for Batman to place the device on the crystal reversing the ion drive causing sunlight to form. As that happened, J’onn pulled the Imperium into the sunlight causing it to scream as the sun burned/broiled it.</p><p>Gohan then jumped down and began cleaving enemies apart while blasting various groups to ash. Gohan turned and bisected one opponent before shoving a Ki blast into another just before flipping and crushing another with his foot. He then dodged a sword slash and glanced at the enemy causing them to explode as he caught another enemy by the throat and crushed it before tossing the corpse into more attacking enemies.</p><p>Gohan then moved rapidly through another section cutting down multiple enemies before he raised a hand and shielded himself with a wall of Ki stopping the attacks from the Imperium rifles. He then flexed and sent the wall flying at them smashing them into the wall before he flexed his hand to the right and flared his energy sending a wave of air at another band. Gohan then appeared over a dozen feet away from his last position and put his fist through a heavily armored Gordanian before blasting the others near him with a Ki blast. Spotting another band, Gohan quickly moved toward them at speeds the enemy couldn’t follow.</p><p>Meanwhile, Batman was working on freeing the others while idly watching Gohan tear the enemy apart like he had been doing this for years. The others; minus Zangya, 18, J’onn, and Diana; were especially surprised as Gohan was reacting to enemies without even having to see them and his attacks were quick and precise to end the opponent in one hit and move on.</p><p><em>[Holy shit! He’s fast! I can’t even move that fast without building up momentum].</em> Flash thought wondering how Bardock could go from regular movement to such high speed so quickly.</p><p><em>[What the hell is he? That energy was unlike anything I’ve ever seen and now I’m seeing his movements that are too precise to be Human but are too fluid to be machine and I’ve never seen a cyborg or android that could fight like this]. </em>Hawkgirl and Lantern both thought at the same time.</p><p><em>[Strange, his heartbeat and breathing haven’t accelerated at all. It’s like this is so natural to him that he doesn’t even need to feel an adrenaline surge, excitement, fear, worry, or anything that usually makes a heart race or breath quicken].</em> The Kryptonians thought being able to hear his heartbeat and breathing.</p><p><em>(By all of Olympus! He fights like he was born and bred to fight and his movements are so precise and accurate that he wastes no movement in his attacks and knows exactly where his body is at all times! He’d give any Amazon or Spartan a worthy fight).</em> Diana thought watching him move with such grace yet brutality.</p><p>The Bat-family was just watching in shock at the individual in front of them working his way through the enemies so ruthlessly and effectively.</p><p>Starfire was enraptured too, but noticed Gohan about to be attacked. However, before she could yell out, Gohan then lifted his hand and caught an axe held by the Gordanian king and smirked at him before snapping the axe like it was nothing before slamming the axe head into the Gordanian king’s head and then vaporizing the body along with a small contingent of soldiers that were right behind it.</p><p>Growing bored of the weak workout, Gohan pointed his hand at Zangya and 18’s restraints before said restraints were blasted off and the two smirked before they began attacking as well as damaging the factory more and more as the sunlight flooded the area.</p><p>Smirking to himself as more enemies were flooding the room, Gohan put his hands towards his face with his fingers spread, “Everyone close your eyes!” He shouted making the various heroes do that, “Solar Flare!” He shouted causing an intense flash of light that blinded the Gordanians while the Imperium and it’s soldiers all screamed in agony as the light burned their bodies.</p><p>Gohan smirked and cut J’onn free from the Imperium before grabbing said jellyfish and pulling him away from the ship, “Going somewhere?” Gohan asked feeling his Saiyan ruthlessness kicking in and merely laughed when the Imperium starting pushing the tentacles into his head.</p><p>The few who saw this were worried before they became shocked as the Imperium screamed in pain, <strong>“No! It’s not possible! You’re kind are supposed to be dead!”</strong> The Imperium screamed in fear shocking the Martians and Imperium soldiers in the area before Gohan tore the tentacles off making the Imperium scream in pain.</p><p>“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.” Gohan stated before he raised his hand and vaporized the Imperium from existence before resuming the attack on the other invaders.</p><p>Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl were helping too since the sun coming back reenergized them and allowed them to start busting heads and destroy the two ships to keep the enemy from escaping.</p><p>It was only a minute or so later that the others got free and started helping too before the factory was clear and everyone was getting out as it started to collapse. Gohan flew up and quickly blasted the remaining walkers to pieces before seeing a ship escaping the rubble.</p><p>Smirking to himself, he quickly made a small ball of energy and fired it at the ship watching in satisfaction as it raced up and slammed into the ship causing an explosion that consumed the whole ship. Dusting his hands for a job momentarily finished, he quickly flew to the others before engaging in the mop up.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three Days Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Batman was sitting in the Batcave watching the local news coverage of the invasion done by Vicki Vale, “And the world has this group of heroes counting new hero, Bardock, for saving the planet from being taken over. We now go to General Wade Eiling, who had comments on this matter.” Vicki stated before going to an older man that was balding and had a small mustache.</p><p>“We got lucky this time. Sure these so called heroes were here to help after the invasion, but what’s to stop the next invasion from occurring? For that matter, how do we even know these heroes won’t try their own hand at taking over? What’s to protect us from them if they and other powered individuals decide they should be in charge?” Eiling stated before going into a rant before the screen changed back to Vicki.</p><p>“Bardock was also talked to and asked to give a reply to these comments.” Vicki stated before Gohan came up on the screen.</p><p>“What’s to stop us? Our Humanity first of all. Just because some of us aren’t Human or as the General called us “powered individuals” that doesn’t mean we are a threat to the Earth. We aren’t anymore likely to try and take over than a Human is and Humanity has a well known history of people attempting to do just that. Green Lantern belongs to a Military Unit that’s job is to protect the Galaxy. Superman has lived on this planet for decades and has made no attempt of his own freewill to take over. Flash has done nothing but try to help the people of his city same with Batman. Hawkgirl hasn’t done anything besides help across the southern states. Me? I have no desire to rule anything at any time. If we had wanted to take over, we’ve had ample time to do it and we’ve done just about everything possible to let people respect us, not fear us. I understand where the General is coming from as we are technically a group of unknowns that they don’t have many options in the way of stopping should one of us become controlled, but that’s why we need each other. If one of us falls, then the others stop them and pick up the slack. General, I’m asking you to please make peace with us being here as we aren’t a threat, but there are those not like us that if you threaten or corner them, they will lash out and people will get hurt. I’m not saying to simply look the other way should someone with powers or wearing a mask do something wrong, but you can’t hold all the others who are trying to do good accountable for those few.” Gohan stated before the tv went back to Vicki.</p><p>“What Bardock is asking for is reasonable as for every villain this world seems to gain, there are at least 3 heroes stepping up to help stop them and keep innocent people safe. We’ll be right back with further coverage of the invasion.” Vicki stated before the tv went to commercial and Batman turned it off.</p><p>He crossed his hands together and frowned in thought. Despite the General’s ranting, he did have a point: what was to stop the next invasion from being successful? He’d have to dip into his funding and get something up and running.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three Weeks Later: Watchtower orbiting Earth</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Superman was looking out the window of the tower with a smile on his face, “You sure this isn’t going to hurt your company Bruce? I can’t imagine this came cheap or that your shareholders are going to like it.” Superman asked and then stated to his friend, who merely looked at him.</p><p>“It fell under Wayne Industries helping the security of the world. It’s donated to the newly formed group of heroes that saved the world and hopefully will continue to do so.” Batman stated with a small smirk knowing the PR generated would keep the money grubbing weasels on the board from being a pain in his ass.</p><p>“This facility is highly advanced and interesting.” Diana stated walking towards them with a drink in hand beside Flash.</p><p>“Yeah well, stick around and I’m sure you’ll find all the interesting sights.” Flash stated while trying to be smooth and failing miserably.</p><p>“Perhaps I will.” Diana stated with a smile as Hawkgirl and Lantern flew down.</p><p>“Impressive, but what is it for?” Lantern asked and Superman looked to Batman for a moment before turning to the others.</p><p>“We did great work together, and we all know another time will come where a threat just as large will occur. With that in mind, I’m proposing we join forces, become a team, and protect the Earth from said threats.” Superman stated making them all raise an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p>“What? Like some super friends or something?” Flash asked in a joking tone and Superman shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“More like, a Justice League.” Superman stated making Flash snort.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how corny that is? But yeah man, what the hell. We did do good work together and it’d be a shame to break the band up.” Flash stated with a grin as he gave a thumbs up.</p><p>“Why not, it’s better than traveling place to place trying to find some excitement.” Hawkgirl stated with a small smile.</p><p>“Sure, this planet does seem to warrant a lot of attention and problems so a team would be a good thing.” Lantern stated knowing that the past Lantern’s of this sector had all experienced a lot of fighting for one reason or another.</p><p>“Man’s world is interesting and I am not yet ready to return home. I will join as well.” Diana stated making Superman nod before looking at Batman.</p><p>“Pass, just call me when you need me, and you will.” Batman stated impassively while Superman smirked since he knew that meant, “sure, but I’m not hanging around all the time.”</p><p>“Where’s J’onn?” Diana asked before Superman flew up a level and found the Martian looking out towards Mars with Megan beside him.</p><p>“J’onn, I know what it’s like to lose you world. Granted I didn’t know it before I lost it, but maybe Earth could be a new home, for the both of you.” Superman stated making the two look at him a moment before a small smile appeared on their faces before the three flew down to the rest of them.</p><p>“What of Bardock? He’s a powerful and skilled warrior, his help would be invaluable. The same could be said for his two consorts.” Diana stated knowing that such a fighter or fighters would greatly help them in coming battles.</p><p>“There’s also the matter of the Tamaranean girl, Starfire, since she’ll need to decide what to do.” Hawkgirl stated knowing Starfire could decide to go home now that Bardock had destabilized the Gordanians for the foreseeable future.</p><p>The others all nodded before turning to Megan, who blinked, “I can contact him if you wish, but I do not think he would like me showing you where his home is.” Megan stated making them nod as they went to the hanger and got in one of the ships Batman had designed called Javelins.</p><p>Once everyone was seated, Batman flew down to Earth with Megan making contact with Gohan about them coming to see him, “He says he knows, he sensed our energy signatures coming towards L.A.” Megan stated making a few raise their eyebrows in curiosity as the Javelin continued heading for L.A.</p><p>However, once they were in the city limits, they found Gohan and Starfire hovering over a warehouse district waving at them before they landed on the ground, which Batman quickly did as well.</p><p>As they came out of the ship, Gohan merely smirked at them, “Hey guys, long time no see.” He stated casually as he stood there in front of them, “So what’s up?” Gohan asked figuring since they were all together they were doing their own form of Earth’s mightiest defenders like he and the others did back home.</p><p>“We wanted to discuss you joining us. We’re forming a team to help protect the Earth.” Superman stated and Gohan frowned in thought.</p><p>“Well it sounds interesting, but the issue is whether or not we can get along well since I’m not opposed to killing my enemies regardless of if they are Human or not. Thought you’re all a bit hypocritical I. that stance.” Gohan stated making them frown.</p><p>“How’s that?” Batman asked and Gohan merely looked at him.</p><p>“You all preach about not killing people, yet the moment that the opponent is an alien then you have no problem killing them. You held nothing back against the Imperium and from reports I’ve seen, Superman was willing and ready to kill anyone and thing that worked for Darkseid. So what? You’re just opposed to killing Humans that need to die but if they are an alien, you’ll easily look the other way and kill them?” Gohan stated making many frown since he had a point, “You can’t have it both ways, you either kills who needs to be killed or don’t. Picking and choosing is just you playing at being a god and none of you is one. I, however, have no issue doing that though I will grant I don’t kill everyone I meet that should die since Joker is a case in point of that.” Gohan stated since Joker had survived the beating, though he may not have wished to have survived it during the early recovering phase.</p><p>“Regardless, I will help this team if you want, but there will need to be discussions about just what I am and the fact that I may kill enemies that we face in the future or at the very least I will break them for what they’ve done.” Gohan stated making them raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“What you are?” Superman asked and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it on that shiny station Bats here got us. I don’t want any eavesdroppers hearing what I’ve got to say.” Gohan stated making them frown and nod as they reboarded the Javelin and took off.</p><p>After they did so, a raven made of black energy appeared from the ground before dissipating revealing a young woman in a black leotard and blue hooded cloak standing there, “So, that’s the one who has all that power contained inside them. Incredible, it was even stronger up close than I thought it would be.” The woman stated as she encircled herself in her cloak causing her to disappear as she followed them.</p><p>
  <strong>Done!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed. I know the fight with the Imperium wasn’t that great, but it was essentially the same as Gohan facing Frieza’s army of fighters so why drag out something that wasn’t going to affect Gohan one way or the other?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, Gohan didn’t just vaporize all the factories himself because A) He needed to be sure whatever they were pumping into the atmosphere could be reversed and B) what good would it have done? He’d vaporize the factories and the heroes wouldn’t have been made to work together and build the team.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, next chapter is Gohan’s story for the group and settling in more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Check out the poll I’ve got going and check every so often since I do change them out when I get results for one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll see y’all next time!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. History Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gohan needs to explain some things to the League, but will he have enough time to tell them all of it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey everyone and welcome back to Saiyan Justice. This chapter is going to focus primarily on Gohan telling the League his story. Though I warn you I may have some of the “non-canon” items in wrong placements, but I did what I could with what I recalled and found. Also this is gonna be a portion of the history because I don’t want a 30K+ chapter about Gohan telling them his life story, so I’ll do a portion and then do the rest later on. So next chapter is NOT Part 2 of the history.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Something to address: Gohan is probably a bit of a OP since he is fixing the issues or at least trying to fix the different issues. However, that’s WHY Zeno and the others sent him in the first place: To help fix the issues. So if I suddenly make Gohan unable to help, that drops him way back down to lower than his power level while alive on his own Earth, not the 200 year veteran that trained and honed his body to become an elite fighter that could one day become a God of Destruction if he wanted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, am I going to be having Gohan one-shotting everything he faces? No and the reason for that (besides him wanting to play with his food so to speak) will be made clear in this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And yes, I do know the action is kinda leveled out until the big names and hitters start being encountered and the first won’t enter for at least 4 chapters depending on how much the filler/extra arcs I have planned take since I plan to do one before “Paradise Lost” which has the first big hitter for Gohan to face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lastly, for Gohan’s power show last chapter, you can compare it to Goku powering up for Korin during the Cell Saga, not Gohan powering up after Elder Kai unlocked his power.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Note: I will be capitalizing Gods of Destruction because it is a proper title so please no one get offended by that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing else to go over this time so let’s just jump right into it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: See previous chapters.</strong>
</p><p>"Speech"</p><p>
  <em>[thoughts]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Telepathic thoughts)</em>
</p><p>"<em>TV/Radio/Book"</em></p><p>"<strong>Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[above's thoughts]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(above's Telepathic thoughts)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>* See Bottom for explanation</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: History Part 1.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Watchtower: Main Control/Monitor Room</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan looked around at the monitoring/space station with interest as he took note of the tech and sophistication and while slightly impressed, he saw their tech was still severely lacking compared to Capsule Corp. Depending on how this meeting went, he’d have to draw up and create some improvements for this place since it had no defenses to it at all.</p><p>Starfire was merely looking about in mild interest since it was impressive, but Gohan’s advancements in their home were more impressive in her opinion. The gravity chamber alone surpassed this station in its intricacy and design from what Gohan had shown her of the blueprints and room itself. Plus Gohan’s other designs seemed far more intricate and complicated than this station.</p><p>The two then turned as the others came up, “So, what do you think?” Superman asked and Gohan shrugged.</p><p>“It’s not bad, in my universe this would have been decent but still severely outclassed.” Gohan stares making them all raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Your universe?” Batman asked pointedly making Gohan smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, but before I start, I think a certain eavesdropper could show themselves.” Gohan stated looking at a far wall before the girl appeared surprising the others.</p><p>“How did you know?” Raven asked standing before him.</p><p>“You’re good at suppressing your presence, but you did nothing to hide your energy. I could sense you on Earth and on here is even easier.” Gohan stated making her widen her eyes and nod while the others merely watched in interest. Gohan then stuck his hand out, “You can call me Bardock when I’m like this.” Gohan stated making her take his hand.</p><p>“Raven.” Raven stated simply making Gohan nod before he turned to the others.</p><p>“You have somewhere to sit? This is gonna take a while.” Gohan stated making Batman nod as he led them to a conference room with several monitors set up.</p><p>Taking seats, Gohan, Star, and Raven were seated opposite from the others, “So, to start with I guess I should say that I’m not fully human.” Gohan started since it was the best place to start.</p><p>“I could have guessed that from your looks, dude.” Flash stated in a joking tone.</p><p>“Oh this? This is just a disguise I use so no one knows what I really look like.” Gohan stated before he reached to his watch and clicked it returning him to his original appearance surprising everyone except for Star, “The name’s Gohan Son. I’m a halfbreed sent here to help you guys out.” Gohan stated as he noted Diana and Hawkgirl’s blushes.</p><p>“Halfbreed of what and sent by whom?” Batman asked while mentally surprised at the watch since it was clear from interactions that his appearance wasn’t an illusion, it was real almost like Clayface’s powers.</p><p>Gohan took a breath for a moment before he looked to the aliens and Lantern in the room, “Have any of you heard of the Omni King or the Gods of Destruction?” Gohan asked getting Lantern to tense slightly along with Hawkgirl, Star, and J’onn. The surprising thing was that Diana and Raven tensed as well.</p><p>“They’re a myth out in the cosmos. A supreme being that governs multiple universes and the Gods of Destruction are its servants and harbingers of its wrath.” Lantern stated making the other aliens nod.</p><p>“The Gods of Destruction are not a myth, King Zeus and the other original Olympians did battle with them long ago alongside the Titans. The Gods of Destruction numbered only three but they battered and broke the titans and gods before they simply left. It was shortly after that did the gods and titans had their war.” Diana stated surprising many while Gohan merely nodded as Vados had told him about some Gods of Destruction having caused problems for other universes in the past, which was part of the reason Zeno wiped out a few universes as the Gods of Destruction had corrupted them and made them highly expendable. The rumor of Zeno doing it on a whim was so the other gods would be too scared to ever try such a thing again.</p><p>“Both the Omni King and Gods of Destruction are real. I was sent here by the Omni King to help keep this universe safe and in check. I was chosen because I was among the top 10 strongest warriors of the 12 Universes that he ruled over after he destroyed six. Those Gods of Destruction that came here were from three of those universes and had turned their universes into dark destructive places that needed to be wiped out along with the other three. Plus I could blend in easily since I’m half human..” Gohan stated calmly while many were shocked at there being an Omni King and Gohan was sent by him.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that the Omni King wiped out six universes.</p><p>“So what’s the other half?” Batman asked since Gohan still hadn’t answered that question.</p><p>Gohan sighed since he was sure his answer was going to trigger a reaction, “I’m a Saiyan.” Gohan stated shocking Star, GL, Hawkgirl, and J’onn.</p><p>“I-impossible! The Saiyans were destroyed long ago.” Hawkgirl shouted with no small amount of fear in her voice.</p><p>“In this universe maybe, not in the others.” Gohan stated making a the few in the know flinch.</p><p>“Uh, could someone enlighten those of us who don’t know space politics and species?” Flash asked raising a hand and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Saiyans are a warrior race with some extreme technological advancement to better their skills in combat and to heal them afterwards. The more a Saiyan fights, the stronger they become with no limit to how strong they can get. Flirting with death increases a Saiyan’s power the most as they literally come a hair’s breadth away from dying only to survive and get back up. They are even more dangerous as during a full moon they can turn into giant monsters called Great Apes which magnifies the Saiyan’s power by a factor close to a hundred. The downside is you have to spend a lot of time in that form to achieve a mastery over it and not be absorbed into the bestial nature you assume.” Gohan then raised a hand and his energy made a replica of a Great Ape, “This is what a Great Ape usually looks like though there are some minor differences from Saiyan to Saiyan.” Gohan stated as he set the replica down and the others looked on in shock at him creating something from nothing.</p><p>Gohan merely chuckled at their expressions, “This has to do with energy that many across the universes can use, but I’ll get to that later.” Gohan stated making a few nod, “Now, for Saiyans it was a common practice to send babies to low level planets as a way of testing them and the inhabitants, if they failed then they weren’t worthy of being a Saiyan and if they passed they joined the Saiyan race.” Gohan stated making many frown, “Before you speak out against it, your Greek Spartans used to cast babies from a cliff if they weren’t perfect warrior material, so this isn’t really any different other than Saiyan babies could defend themselves pretty well.” Gohan stated making the inhabitants of Earth have to grant him that since their own people were barbaric in many times and ways.</p><p> “Anyway, I’m the son of a Saiyan male and a human female. My father was one of a handful of Saiyans to survive when an asshole named Frieza destroyed their planet.” Gohan stated before Lantern spoke.</p><p>“Frieza?!? You mean the prince of the Cold Empire?!?” Lantern stated in shock while both Hawkgirl and Star paled rapidly knowing what kind of shit you were in if you attracted their attention.</p><p>“The very same, and by your reaction I assume he’s alive in this universe.” Gohan stated and Lantern nodded, “Well, I’ll deal with that later, anyway in my universe he blew up the Saiyan home world and then kept a few Saiyans as his “pets” out of fear they’d ascend to the next level of Saiyan and kill him while the survivors were because they were too good at killing and putting down threats for him to simply kill and be done with. Ironically, it was my father, a baby that he missed and was considered weak by Saiyan standards, that killed him later on. Then when Frieza’s father resorted to robotics to save him, a fellow half Saiyan killed Frieza and his father.” Gohan stated shocking the three space traveled people since a single person beating Frieza was one thing, but for someone to do that and his father?!?</p><p>“Next level?” Batman asked with a frown and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Saiyans are capable of ascending beyond normal, and I don’t mean our Great Ape forms that came out when we saw a full moon. My father, surrogate uncle, and some others unlocked different forms and protected our Earth for decades with hiccups and bumps as we went.” Gohan stated since he was the only one of the group that hadn’t died more than once, though he had gotten <em>very </em>close.</p><p>“So what was that energy you used?” Flash asked and Gohan smirked as he made an energy sphere and let it levitate over the table.</p><p>“This is called Physical Energy, or Ki if you prefer, and it’s essentially a form of life energy that all living things have. From what I’ve read of your world, you’d classify it as a form of mystics that revolves around magic and yourself being in complete harmony. With training you can learn to utilize it in various ways such as flight, energy attacks, increasing stamina, increasing speed, sensing others, creating physical things, and more. It’s really limited to how much you push the boundaries of you power and body. I began to learn how to master mine at the age of 4.” Gohan stated surprising them.</p><p>“Y-you were trained to fight at the age of 4?!?!?” Flash asked in shock and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Kind of had to. For some reason a lot of my power was suppressed in my body and the people we had to defend Earth from threats wasn’t enough. This was before my dad took down Frieza and after he sacrificed himself to kill his brother Raditz. You see, my father hit his head when he was an infant and suffered amnesia and loss of his Saiyan instincts and he grew up to protect Earth instead of ruling it. When I was 4, Raditz kidnapped me to make my dad submit and destroy Earth only for my dad and an old enemy of his to team up to kill him with my dad sacrificing himself for an attack to hit. Only afterwards we learned two more Saiyans were coming.” Gohan stated shocking and confusing them as he made a figure of Raditz.</p><p>“Wait! You said your father killed Frieza, how could he have died then?” Hawkgirl asked and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“You ever hear of the Namekians?” Gohan asked and the different space travelers frowned and shook their heads, “Alright, so at least they aren’t at least known in this universe, that’s good to know and a little relaxing since that’s one less potential issue in the future.” Gohan commented to himself drawing raised eyebrows, “Ok, well for my Earth, the Namekians were the equivalent to the Thanagarians for ancient Egypt.” Gohan stated making many frown in confusion.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Superman asked and Gohan merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“You don’t keep up with archeological digs do you? Some explorers and excavators recently found a tomb with hieroglyphics that depict Humans wearing hawk masks and having large wings. They also found some old weapons that didn’t rust away, one was an axe and one was a mace that looks a lot like Hawkgirl’s. They say it dates back to before the Israelites were even in Egypt.” Gohan stated surprising them, “It makes sense, from what I hear the Kryptonians had an influence on several Native American tribes.” Gohan stated making Superman nod since he was aware of those things.</p><p>“Anyway, one Namekian arrived and stayed on Earth and eventually became it’s guardian. A… watcher if you will, someone who would monitor threats on Earth and ensure nothing threatened it or the populace too greatly. However, to do so he had to separate his dark and light halves and the dark started pillaging the world before it was sealed away.. Meanwhile, the light half used the techniques of his race to create the Dragon Balls: Seven mystical items that when brought together summoned an Eternal Dragon.” Gohan stated as the others listened enraptured by the story and Gohan made a figure of Shenron and the Earth Dragon Balls.</p><p>“And what does this dragon do exactly?” Batman asked and Gohan chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Grants the summoner any wish their heart desires.” Gohan stated shocking them all, “You want the dead brought back to life, done. You want to be immortal? Done. You want the universe to bow before you? Done. You want the power to rule the universe unchallenged? Done. Anything at all was possible except for a couple simple rules: The same wish could not be granted twice and the dragon could not kill anyone stronger than its creator.” Gohan stated shocking them further, “Yeah, you can see why I said the Namekians not existing would be a good thing especially since the dragon on my world was inferior to a true Namekian dragon.” Gohan stated making a few nod since someone getting their hands on those could be disastrous.</p><p>“How was it inferior?” J’onn asked and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“Because the real Namekian Dragons could grant three wishes, and they didn’t have the handicap of bringing back someone to life only once.” Gohan stated surprising them, “However, they were smart in designing their dragons because you had to summon the dragon and make the wish in the Namekian tongue or it wouldn’t grant your wish.” Gohan stated making Batman and the more tactical nod since that was a good failsafe to ensure no one could steal the balls and use them, “The other failsafe was that if you killed the creator, the Dragon Balls were destroyed as well.” Gohan stated making them nod further since that guaranteed any threats couldn’t wipe out the race unless they got what they wanted.</p><p>“So your father was brought back to life by these Dragon Balls?” Megan asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, but not right away. It took quite a while to find them for two reasons: 1) When you’ve made your wish, the Dragon Balls scatter across the native planet. 2) After the wish is granted, you can’t use the balls again for an entire year or even three years depending on the limits placed on the balls.” Gohan clarified making a few nod since nothing was without limits, “Anyway, for a year I was trained by the son of the dark side of Earth’s guardian as my father killed the dark side when he was around 13-14, but the son turned his life around from interacting with me and my father and became a second father to me. His name was Piccolo.” Gohan stated with a fond smile as he thought of Piccolo and made a figurine of him both in and out of his training gear.</p><p>“So how did the fight go?” Superman asked and Gohan sighed sadly remembering his first real battle.</p><p>“We were losing badly. It was me, Piccolo, and four others vs two of the Saiyans. One of us died in the first five minutes when a plant soldier blew itself up while holding onto him.” Gohan stated sadly making many frown as he made a figure of the Saibaman, “The plant soldier was called a Saibaman and literally it is grown from a seed planted in soil. Their power isn’t that great, but underestimate them and you pay for it as our friend Yamcha found out when the Saibaman played dead and then grabbed ahold of him before self destructing at point blank range.” Gohan stated frowning at the memory as the others all frowned as well and Gohan made a figure of Yamcha of that time, “After the first death, my dad’s best friend Krillin killed the other Saibaman by himself with one slipping by and Piccolo killed it when it tried to kill me.” Gohan stated as he made figures of Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and himself at his young age.</p><p>“Does that guy have a third eye?” Flash asked making sure he was seeing it right.</p><p>Gohan nodded, “Yeah, even he doesn’t know how or why, but he’s 100% Human so can’t really tell ya.” Gohan stated since it was a matter of discussion at times when they were out in public. Gohan then frowned as he made figurines of Nappa and Vegeta, “After the Saibaman lost, one of the attackers, the bald one named Nappa, attacked and tore us apart. One of ours died trying a kamikaze attack that only agitated Nappa, another died using all of his power and life force in one shot that did nothing. Then my teacher died taking a shot for me before me and Krillin were used as punching bags until my dad finally arrived. Thanks to training for almost the entire year in the spirit world, my dad beat him easily with one attack and then had to face the other Saiyan, named Vegeta, after said Saiyan killed Nappa.” Gohan stated shocking them, though they also noted the spirit world tidbit.</p><p>“Why would he kill his comrade?” J’onn asked and Gohan let out a hollow chuckle.</p><p>“Back then, Vegeta didn’t care about camaraderie. He only cared about someone being useful and when my dad beat Nappa, he was considered useless and destroyed him.” Gohan stated since Vegeta was like that for a long while. Gohan then made a figure of his father from that time and placed it down, “My dad then fought Vegeta, who was the prince of the Saiyan race, in a wasteland. Only problem was that my dad was severely outclassed and only wounded Vegeta a few times until he was broken on the ground after Vegeta turned into his Great Ape using a technique that replicated the moon’s effects. However, a friend of my dad’s managed to cut off his tail, which not only makes a Saiyan weaker but makes it impossible to turn into a Great Ape. Then it was just me and Krillin vs a wounded and tired Vegeta. Using an attack my dad had learned, we managed to beat Vegeta and Krillin could have killed him, but my dad being kind hearted opted to spare Vegeta.” Gohan stated making a few frown further, though Batman was mentally keeping all of this noted since if the Saiyans weren’t wiped out it would be good to know.</p><p>“You said “back then” does that mean this Vegeta changed?” Hawkgirl asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, later on he actually joined our side and became one of our best fighters and friends, though his pride would never let him admit that.” Gohan stated chuckling a bit as Vegeta was a bit hardheaded.</p><p>“So after the fight, what did you do then?” Raven asked far too curious not to ask.</p><p>“We found my teacher and the guardian’s old spaceship and took off for Namek because we didn’t have the Dragon Balls anymore. Even if we did, the people we lost had already been brought back to life once before.” Gohan stated and the others frowned.</p><p>“Your teacher dying took the Guardian with him didn’t it? Two halves of the same coin, one dies so does the other.” Batman stated making many look at him as Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Exactly so and we had ran out of our healing items to restore my dad immediately so it was me, Krillin, and a beautiful genius named Bulma Briefs going to Namek. Me and Krillin for any combat problems and Bulma for any tech issues we encountered since she and her father were the two smartest individuals on the planet, and I mean that literally.” Gohan stated while glancing at Flash who was snickering at Bulma’s last name, but a quick burst of power had him falling backwards on his ass, “I’ll thank you for not laughing at someone who was a very good friend of mine.” Gohan stated pointedly as Flash groaned and got back up with a nod.</p><p>“I’m guessing the trip wasn’t as pleasant as you had hoped?” Superman asked and Gohan nodded while Batman filed healing item away for later since he could have just said medicine.</p><p>“Yeah, what we didn’t know was that Frieza had been listening in on the battle and had launched his personal ship and crew/security force against Namek to secure the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had also shown up after using a healing tank to restore himself and arrived there around the same time we did. While we were busy getting set up and preparing to find the Namekian Dragon Balls, Vegeta began hitting Frieza’s different forces keeping them off of our backs unknowingly before he lost to Frieza’s second in command for the operation and was stuck in a healing tank to interrogate later on. However, he broke out and caused further havoc as Frieza and his warriors never learned to sense energy or hide their energy and Vegeta had after his encounter on Earth. During that time, me and Krillin saved a Namekian child named Dende and we both went to an older Namekian named Guru, who awakened latent power and potential in us. However, a bigger problem came in the form of Frieza being so pissed off that he called in his special forces unit.” Gohan stated as the other listened before Lantern frowned.</p><p>“The Ginyu Force.” Lantern stated with no small amount of venom and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. They got to us when we were trying to keep Vegeta from using the Dragon Balls as we didn’t know at the time that we had to speak Namekian to use them and we got into a fight before Krillin could smash a Dragon Ball. Krillin and I faced the short green multi-eyed alien named Guldo and we had a bit of trouble since he could freeze time by holding his breath and use telekinesis to freeze us in place. However, he forgot to mind his surroundings and Vegeta decapitated him when he had Krillin and I stuck.” Gohan stated while Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Batman were mentally taking the information on Guldo down, the first two to pass along to their respective groups and Batman in case Frieza wanted to come after Earth.</p><p>Gohan then made a figure of each Ginyu Force member down to the last detail before J’onn spoke up, “I assume killing him did not sit well with the others?” J’onn asked and Gohan snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“They didn’t care at all other than they now had a person missing from their signature introduction pose… and no, I’m not kidding. They actually had a lengthy introduction complete with choreography and finishing poses.” Gohan stated with a deadpan while he and Videl were still embarrassed at their “hero” days when they did the same thing.</p><p>The others just looked at him incredulously before Gohan sighed, “Anyway, after that the big lug/idiot of the group named Recoome stepped in since they had played Rock, Paper, Scissors on who would get to kill us. He tore Vegeta apart like he was nothing and then broke every bone in Krillin’s body with a single kick.” Gohan stated keeping his rage at the memory in check while the others were shocked, “Then it was me vs him and he toyed with me a while before delivering a kick that broke my spine and my neck and I was fading close to death.” Gohan continued not that bothered about nearly dying.</p><p>“And how did you survive?” Batman asked and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“My dad arrived planet side a couple seconds after it happened and helped me by giving me a Senzu Bean.” Gohan stated and the others furrowed their brows.</p><p>“Senzu Bean?” Raven asked having never heard of such a thing and Gohan smiled before making a replica and placing it on the table while moving the no longer relevant figures off to the side.</p><p>“A bean grown from a tree that’s nourished and treated with Ki and the bean is essentially compacted nutrients and healing energy. Eating one will restore your body to prime condition and make it so you won’t have to eat for 10 days.” Gohan stated shocking them all since such a thing was unheard of, “So my dad gave me half of one and that fixed my injuries and gave me back my energy before he gave the other half to Krillin restoring him as well. Then, as thanks for helping me and Krillin, he gave one to Vegeta restoring him as well as strengthening him since he was extremely battered and weak.” Gohan continued and the others nodded slowly.</p><p>“So you all teamed up to take out the rest of the Force right?” Lantern asked only to frown as Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, my dad beat Recoome by himself with one hit.” Gohan stated shocking them, “The entire two month trip to Namek, my dad trained under an artificial gravity field non-stop and pushed his limits all the way up to 100 times Earth’s gravity and wearing weighted training gear.” Gohan stated stunning them all at the abuse his father put himself through, “After that, he took on Jeice and Burter with Jeice essentially being the second in command due to his power and speed and Burter being “the fastest man in the universe” which was a load of shit since not only was my dad faster, but so was Frieza and other enemies we faced down the line. Anyway, my dad toyed with the two of them getting a feel for what they could do before he punched Burter twice and took him out of commission and Jeice fled to get their commander, who had taken the Dragon Balls before the fight started. Vegeta didn’t like the merciful route my dad took so he killed Recoome and Burter while chastising my dad.” Gohan continued as he remembered the confrontations clearly.</p><p>“And did Jeice and Ginyu come back?” Lantern asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, by then Krillin and I had left to go find the Dragon Balls while Vegeta stayed behind under the pretense of helping my dad. However, when Ginyu and Jeice showed up, Vegeta took off and left my dad to fight. However, Ginyu wanted a fair fight so he fought dad alone without Jeice’s help… well… he did fight until he realized he couldn’t win.” Gohan stated annoyed at Ginyu taking the cowardly action.</p><p>“He ran away too?” Flash asked and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, he stabbed himself in the heart.” Gohan stated shocking them all.</p><p>“W-why the hell would he do that?!?!” Hawkgirl stated and Gohan clicked his teeth.</p><p>“Because he didn’t want my dad having any strength after his next technique.” Gohan stated making them frown in confusion, “Once he stabbed himself, he used a technique he had developed to switch bodies with my dad.” He stated shocking them further, “So while he had my dad’s prime body, my dad was in his slowly dying one. Ginyu and Jeice then took off for Frieza’s ship with my dad slowly dragging behind and me and Krillin then fought Ginyu because he made a glaring mistake when he changed bodies.” Gohan stated with a smirk as Ginyu was an idiot to forget something so simple.</p><p>“And what was that mistake?” Batman asked intrigued.</p><p>“He had the body and the power, but he had absolutely no idea how to use it, control it, or draw on it.” Gohan stated with a smirk making the more warrior style individuals widen their eyes and nod, “He had no idea how to fight like my father or to use his techniques or to draw on his maximum power. So, me and Krillin started fighting him while Vegeta ambushed and killed Jeice. Of course, Vegeta seeing his opponent being weak, beat my dad’s body bloody before Ginyu tried to change to his body, but my dad got in the way and got his body back and then threw a toad in between Ginyu and Vegeta when he tried it again.” Gohan stated while chuckling at the memory of Ginyu being helpless as a toad and a few of the other chuckled at the threat becoming non-existent.</p><p>“Afterwards, Vegeta helped us get my dad into a healing chamber since he didn’t believe he was strong enough to fight Frieza on his own and wanted all the help he could get. So we waited for a time before Vegeta went off to scout and Dende showed up allowing us to summon the dragon and wish Piccolo back to life and then wish him to Namek. However, before we could make a final wish, Guru died and the dragon ceased to exist just as Vegeta showed up. But that wasn’t the problem… Vegeta wasn’t the only one that showed up.” Gohan stated with a frown and the others frowned as well already guessing who it was.</p><p>“Frieza showed and was pissed he lost out on the dragon, didn’t he?” Flash asked seriously and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Me, Krillin, and Vegeta were barely able to handle him in his first form, but then he changed to his second.” Gohan stated before Lantern spoke.</p><p>“Wait! Forms? He can change forms?!?!” Lantern asked as this was the first time he had heard of this and Gohan nodded before holding out his hand and a figure of Frieza’s first form appeared.</p><p>“Yeah. This is form one, his base form that was still plenty strong enough to wipe out the Saiyan race with ease counting their entire planet as well with one attack.” Gohan stated before his energy came up again and showed Frieza in form two, “This was his second form and we were getting our asses handed to us even when I got pissed and called on more latent power, but then Piccolo arrived and started toying with him as not only had he been training in the spirit world but he also absorbed a dying Namekian that was of a powerful fighter tribe thus boosting his power even further.” Gohan stated as the individuals before him committed the forms to memory.</p><p>“Hold on, I thought Guru brought out your latent power and potential? How did you draw on more?” Raven asked and Gohan smiled sadly.</p><p>“Because the power he saw inside me scared him, so he brought up what he thought was enough and left the rest of it suppressed since I was still an unknown for his race and planet.” Gohan stated since they found that out far later, which Guru apologized for years later when they met again in the after life as things could have been less bloody if he hadn’t held back on unlocking Gohan’s power. Gohan wasn’t mad and understood since for one, Gohan was still an unknown for him and two, Gohan wouldn’t have had any idea how to control his power with what training he had.</p><p>The different heroes all reluctantly nodded since it made sense that he wouldn’t strengthen a possible threat beyond what anyone he knew could handle. While costly, they all would have done the same if Earth was attacked.</p><p>They then turned their attention back as Gohan then made a third energy figure and it took the shape of Frieza’s third form, “This was what he changed into after Piccolo started winning. Frieza toyed with him and then I got pissed off again and actually managed to wound him.” Gohan stated making them frown before Superman spoke up.</p><p>“What does you getting angry have to do with more of your power coming out?” Superman asked since he had the same level of power no matter his emotions, he just tended to release his restraint more when he was pissed.</p><p>“At the time, my Human and Saiyan halves weren’t in synch, in fact they were fighting with each other making my energy a bit sporadic. However, whenever I got angry, and I mean REALLY angry, the two sides would synch and my power would flourish fully in my control and I could unleash it as I pleased until the rage passed.” Gohan stated making them nod slightly, “It also doesn’t hurt that rage can fuel a Saiyan to new heights and even helps one ascend to the next level.” Gohan continued to explain making many frown at that bit of information.</p><p>“Anyway, during this time Vegeta had Krillin mortally wound him and then had Dende heal him to boost his power further. Only problem, was that Frieza decided to stop toying with us and changed to his last form… or what we thought was his last form at the time.” Gohan stated before he made another figure of Frieza in his last form making many raise his eyebrows.</p><p>“That’s his deadliest form?!?” Flash asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah, we thought that too, then he fired a blast of energy so fast none of us except for Vegeta could track it… and he killed Dende.” Gohan stated sadly since his friend dying wasn’t pleasant and the others all frowned.</p><p>“You said you thought it was his last form.” Batman stated drawing attention and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, but that was way later down the line so I’ll bring it up when we get there.” Gohan stated making them nod before he continued, “Vegeta, being cocky and thinking he had ascended a level of power called a Super Saiyan, challenged Frieza by himself and Frieza toyed with him the entire time breaking down Vegeta’s pride and happiness that he could kill the man who killed his father, planet, and race.” Gohan stated with a bit of anger since it was one thing to beat your opponent, but to bring them down piece by piece till they were nothing was inexcusable, and he knew fully well that he was in that category from his fight with Cell.</p><p>“So what did you do?” J’onn asked and Gohan shrugged.</p><p>“We didn’t do anything, my dad healed and came to fight. He blocked 12 of Frieza’s fast shots with his bare hand and when Vegeta, battered and bloody, praised my father for being what he wasn’t, Frieza shot him through the heart.” Gohan stated making many frown, “Vegeta with his last breaths begged my father to kill Frieza instead of sparing him in order to get revenge for the Saiyans and both their fathers, who Frieza had personally killed. My dad then engaged Frieza and held his own… until Frieza decided to start taking it seriously and boosted his power to 40%. Even a booster ability my dad had wasn’t enough to compensate the gap in power even when the boost was increasing his power by a factor of 10.” Gohan stated shocking them all that it took only that to beat his father, “My dad did his best, then he went to a stall tactic to build an attack that was near equal to the size of the moon and Piccolo and Krillin helped while I dealt with Ginyu, who had swapped bodies with Bulma. I got him to swap back and then got Bulma away from the fighting before coming back. When I did, my dad brought down the Spirit Bomb, an attack comprised of some of the energy from every living thing left on Namek and then a few of the surrounding planets. It hit Frieza directly and we thought we were safe… but we were wrong.” Gohan stated making them shocked again.</p><p>“H-he survived an attack like that?!?!” Lantern asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“You have to recall, my dad was only facing 40% power and that left a lot to figure out for how much he needed to bring down on Frieza and then there was the fact he had a time limit before Frieza would be upon him. Plus there was the fact that if he gathered too much power, Namek would have been destroyed as well.” Gohan stated making Lantern reluctantly nod.</p><p>“So what happened?” Starfire asked fearing the answer.</p><p>“Frieza shot Piccolo through his chest and then caused Krillin to explode right in front of us.” Gohan stated horrifying the others, “Piccolo survived, but barely and the rage of Krillin dying sent my father over the edge and turned him into a Super Saiyan: a Saiyan pushed past their normal limits by pure unbridled rage.” Gohan stated remembering the moment well before he made a figure of his father looking normal on Namek and then a figure of his father as a Super Saiyan, “As a Super Saiyan, my dad was more than a match for Frieza as ascending to a Super Saiyan increases your max speed, power, and strength by a factor of 15 and it only goes up the more rage you feel and increases your reserves.” Gohan stated surprising the others, “On Earth, they used the dragon to bring Guru back along with everyone personally killed by Frieza on Namek. Dende then used their dragon to bring back all the namekians and transport everyone except my dad and Frieza to Earth. We were transported at my dad’s urging since he wanted us away from the fighting so he could focus solely on fighting and defeating Frieza otherwise Frieza could just follow us to Earth and start the mess all over only we’d be with no guarantee that my dad could go super again.” Gohan stated making them nod as it made sense. “My dad eventually pushed Frieza to go 100% and as a way to keep things interesting, Frieza hit the planet with an energy attack that made it so the planet would explode in 15 minutes.” Gohan stated surprising them further, “At the 10 minute mark, my dad lost interest because Frieza for all his bravado couldn’t control his power entirely and was burning the energy he had at such a rapid pace that my dad would be able to beat him as a normal Saiyan with ease. Frieza didn’t take the insult lightly and unleashed an attack that wouldn’t dissipate or stop tracking my dad no matter what he did. So my dad did the logical thing, he tricked it so when he moved it would cut straight through Frieza and the attack would end. Of course, Frieza didn’t make it easy and then he got hit on accident because he got too distracted. Frieza was cut from the waist down and lost an arm and begged my father for help, my father was too kind a man and gave Frieza some energy to survive before leaving.” Gohan stated dumbfounding the others as they couldn’t understand that, even Batman and Superman wouldn’t have gone that far after everything Goku had been through because of Frieza.</p><p>“For the love of God, tell me you are joking!!!” Flash stated and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, I’m not. Plus as you’d expect, when my dad turned his back, Frieza used the energy to attack him only for my dad to retaliate and overtake him and assumed he had killed him and then narrowly avoided death via one of the Ginyu Force’s space pods. On Earth, we played host to the Namekians and helped them find another planet before over a year ticked by and we got word my dad was coming back to Earth from his teacher in the afterlife.” Gohan stated as he didn’t need to go into detail about his fight with Vegeta, Garlic Jr., or about Vegeta staying at Capsule Corp.</p><p>“That must have been a fun occasion.” Megan asked only for Gohan to shake his head.</p><p>“No, because an hour before he landed, Frieza with a cyborg body, King Cold, and a squad of their soldiers landed on Earth.” Gohan stated surprising them.</p><p>“And that’s when the other Half-Saiyan killed them?” Batman asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, but it wasn’t anyone we knew at the time.” Gohan stated making a few raise their eyebrows, “It turns out he was the son of Bulma and Vegeta that came from the future in order to keep us all from being killed.” Gohan stated surprising them all, “His name was Trunks, and I would not start laughing Flash.” Gohan stated eyeing the speedster, who raised his hands in defense.</p><p>“To be fair, Trunks Briefs does sound a bit weird.” Flash stated making Gohan roll his eyes.</p><p>“Anyway, he came to warn us that in three years a pair of androids were going to attack and we’d stand no chance against them. A few of us died in the fight against Frieza and his father, but my father would die before the androids attacked in full because of a rare heart disease, which Trunks brought the cure for as our time didn’t have that. After he gave my dad a test of strength, he explained everything in detail including how it was only me and him left to defend Earth with Bulma helping where she could before I was then killed and my death triggered his Super Saiyan state. However, his coming also had unintended consequences.” Gohan stated making most of them look confused while Flash sighed.</p><p>“He created branching timelines, didn’t he?” Flash stated making many look at him as Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry but I don’t understand.” Diana stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“When you travel back in time, any change you make affects the timeline in many ways. For starters, changing our timeline didn’t change Trunks’ at all it only ensured our timeline wouldn’t become his. It also made branching timelines, alternate versions of what could have happened or occurred if things had gone slightly different. For example, in one branch, Trunks died taking the Androids with him. In another, he lost to the Androids and they pillaged the world before going off to other planets. In still yet another timeline, Trunks killed them but was killed by another enemy he wasn’t prepared for or expecting. Every action causes a ripple effect across the time stream and creates more and more possible timelines as a result.” Gohan explained making her nod her head slowly</p><p>“Anyway, after Trunks left we all started training or rather the others did while I trained when I could. My mother was against me being a “thug” or “brute” and wanted me to be a scholar so she always tried to keep me from training or fighting despite the fact by age 8 I was doing master degree level work.” Gohan stated shocking most of them while he sighed at his mother being a pain in the ass over the matter for the longest time.</p><p>“You were doing that kind of work at age 8?!?” Superman asked incredulously and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yup, mom’s dream for the longest time was me being a scholar so she homeschooled and drilled into me the different subjects and literature since I was around 4 or so. I didn’t even attend public school till I was 16 and even then it was because she wanted me to get a girlfriend and eventually make her a grandmother.” Gohan stated while chuckling at the last bit since his mom was a bit crazy about having grandkids and idly wondered if there were others like that.</p><p>
  <em>Off in the Naruto universes, a certain red head Uzumaki sneezed violently</em>
</p><p>“Didn’t you have any friends?” Hawkgirl asked in concern and Gohan shrugged.</p><p>“Besides my dad’s friends, no. My family lived in a mountain sector of the planet and he nearest city was close to 3000 miles away.” Gohan stated with a shrug as they all looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Anyone hungry?” Flash suddenly asked getting raised eyebrows before Flash took off and came back a few times with the table now having food and drinks all over it. Flash then grabbed a burger and started eating as the others all looked at him. “What? I have a super-fast metabolism and we’ve been sitting here a long while.” Flash stated as he ate the burger and drank some soda.</p><p>Gohan shrugged and grabbed a drink before continuing, “Back to the history lesson, it was during that time that another member of the Cold family decided to show up.” Gohan stated making Lantern tense along with Hawkgirl.</p><p>“Cooler.” They stated with a bit of sweat going down their faces and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yup.” Gohan stated as he made a figure of Cooler in his normal state, “Frieza’s brother. Stronger than Frieza but Frieza was still made heir. Cooler disliked that, but still came to kill my father for what he did.” Gohan stated and Diana frowned.</p><p>“If he disliked his brother, why did he come after your father?” Diana asked and Gohan chuckled.</p><p>“There’s a difference between not liking one’s family, and then not caring when a man from a perceived inferior species kills them.” Gohan stated making Diana nod slightly, “Anyway, as you can guess we got our asses kicked even with my dad being Super Saiyan, though we did push him into his only other known form.” Gohan stated as he showed Cooler’s other form making Hawkgirl and GL tense a bit since they hadn’t seen that meaning the times they had encountered or heard of Cooler meant he wasn’t at his strongest. “Eventually, my dad was able to overpower him when he launched a planet destroying attack.” Gohan stated making a few frown.</p><p>“Friend Gohan, you keep saying they were destroying planets, wouldn’t that kill them too?” Starfire asked and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, not only does it not take as much energy as you’d think to destroy a planet, but Frieza and Cooler’s race can breath in space without any trouble. So the worlds exploding wouldn’t do anything besides maybe slightly hurt them.” Gohan stated making nod while the space travelers noted that to warn the others, “Anyway, Cooler lost when my dad’s attack pushed his back into him before it flew off into space where it detonated against a sun.” Gohan stated making a few nod.</p><p>“At least he was dealt with.” Flash stayed before seeing Gohan’s face, “You’re shitting me!!! He survived that?!?!” Flash shouted making them each gawk at Gohan when he nodded, “How the actual fuck?!?” Flash stated since this was sounding like some kind of anime where creators just wing shit without thinking it through all the way.</p><p>“Not much of him survived the attack, but what did survive was a section of his head and brain and it was then taken in by a technological parasite called the Big Gete Star. It started off just absorbing space junk and scrap to give it more mass while repurposing everything it could. Eventually it started assimilating organic matter too and it came upon the remains of Cooler. However, that’s when things changed as Cooler’s remaining consciousness infected the star and began molding it to his liking. He became the central control unit and began assimilating planets, asteroids, comets, ships, and anything else it touched with Cooler making an army of robots and an army of robot replicas of himself.” Gohan stated with a sigh remembering how much of a pain the ass that was while everyone was eating or drinking now.</p><p>“Let me guess, he targeted Earth.” Batman stated and was surprised, along with the others, when Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“That’s the most logical conclusion, but no. He targeted the new Namekian Homeworld. We didn’t know about it until we went to visit and check in on them where we saw the star slowly spreading over the planet. When we landed, my dad started fighting the bots and then who we thought was Cooler while the rest of us started trying to free the Namekians. Problem for us was you had to focus a lot of power or concentrate into a single hit because Cooler improved the bots to handle those who could use Ki, which is why we were captured except for Piccolo who destroyed a regiment while my dad was losing to Cooler.” Gohan stated as he rolled his neck since they had been sitting there a while, “Anyway, my dad was losing due to Cooler being stronger and faster as well as the fact he could self repair. My dad was then saved by Vegeta, who in turn was saved by my dad because Vegeta couldn’t keep up with a speed technique both Cooler and my dad knew. Eventually they destroyed the Cooler they were fighting, except they were beat to hell and an army of them came upon them afterwards.” Gohan stated making a few frown.</p><p>“Based on your reaction, they didn’t die.” Batman stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“No, Cooler took them captive so he could drain the power from a pair of Saiyans to further bolster his and the star’s capacity. However, he made a miscalculation on just how much energy my dad and Vegeta had and it overwhelmed his systems when they kept force feeding him beyond his prepared capacity. This resulted in the star to start exploding from overload and my dad and Vegeta then finished off what was left of Cooler before getting out as the star broke away from the planet and exploded.” Gohan finished making them nod.</p><p>However, before anyone could say anything else, Gohan felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled a phone out, “Hey babe, what’s up?” Gohan asked knowing it was Videl on the other end.</p><p>“Hey hon, it’s getting late, and I just wanted to remind you tomorrow is opening day.” Videl stated knowing her husband and mate needed to be presentable in the morning for their grand openings.</p><p>“Oh, right, I forgot about that.” Gohan stated since he was still getting used to the whole ‘owning and operating a business’ deal. “I’ll wrap up here for now and head home shortly.” Gohan stated with a smile getting a confirmation on the other end.</p><p>“All right, love you.” Videl stated with a smile and Gohan had a smile of his own.</p><p>“Love you too.” Gohan stated before he hung up and turned to the others, “Guess history class is gonna have to be cut short, I have some business in the morning and my wife is worried about me not being presentable.” Gohan stated making a few frown, “Are there any pressing questions that can’t wait?” Gohan asked making them look at each other while Batman spoke.</p><p>“Those higher forms you said your father had, can you use them as well?” Batman asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yes, but I have a complication with that at present.” Gohan stated making everyone frown.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Diana asked since it seemed strange for him to have a complication.</p><p>“Is it because of your Human half?” Hawkgirl asked and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“No, it’s because I’m alive again.” Gohan stated making them all looked a bit confused, “You see, despite what I look like I’m actually close to four hundred years old.” Gohan stated shocking them all.</p><p>“YOU’RE WHAT?!?!?” Flash shouted in shock and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, Saiyans age slowly as we evolved so we could fight and fight for longer and longer, thus we stay in prime shape for decades longer than other races. I died when I was 186 and then spent another 200 years with my wife and family in the afterlife training and having fun with some of the most powerful fighters we had ever met.” Gohan stated making them just stare at him in surprise and shock, “However, being dead for 200 years kind of throws off my equilibrium a bit with now being flesh and blood again. As such, my power is a bit out of whack and I have to train to get it under control again and as such I can’t go Super Saiyan or anything unless I push my body back into shape.” Gohan stated since being alive and being dead was completely different hence why his dad exhausted time on Earth when he was going over the top with his power.</p><p>Zeno and the others had warned him of this, but he was fine with it as it was just back to basics again and retraining his body to fight again. Plus, being dead lost the mortal limitations of the body which was evidenced when Vegeta fought Kid Buu and got beaten worse than he ever had, even Beerus hadn’t beaten him that bad. Vegeta had gotten up from that beating and still kept fighting Buu while Goku kept trying to regain his power. Now the limitations were on him again and he had to adapt, he still had all of his power and energy, but he had to get his body in the proper shape to handle it again, which wasn’t easy since that was 200 years of training his body had to become accustomed to again.</p><p>Sure, someone could have wished for him to be ready, but where was the challenge and fun in that?</p><p>Gohan turned his attention back to the others as Diana spoke, “So you’re not at your strongest right now?” Diana stated making a few of the others stiffen realizing that all the power Gohan had displayed wasn’t his max.</p><p>“No, not even close. I have access to all my energy that I had before I came here, but I can’t ascend like I was able to do before.” Gohan stated while still glad his body was naturally in his ‘mystic’ form so that wasn’t an issue with unlocking again. He really didn’t want to sit in front of Elder Kai for hours again. “Now comes the problem with our differing methods.” Gohan stated as he became serious.</p><p>“You mean the fact the others wouldn’t kill a Human but didn’t have reservations against the Imperium and Gordanians.” J’onn stated since he hadn’t faced Humans yet.</p><p>“Yes.” Gohan stated calmly, “As I stated, I have less reservations against killing people if they deserve it, but I’m not delusional to think that you lot will kill as well.” Gohan stated and Batman frowned.</p><p>“You mean you want us to not interfere if you do kill someone.” Batman stated and Gohan nodded while the others were surprised. Batman wasn’t 100% against it since he had done something similar in not saving villains when they were facing death. He didn’t kill them, but he didn’t save them either.</p><p>Given the fact he had two warrior women that no doubt were trained to kill, Flash had reportedly killed other speedsters that were threatening the world, and Lantern was a Marine, Superman, Megan, and J’onn were the only ones that were going to be the hard sells.</p><p>Batman turned his attention back to Gohan as he continued talking, “Yes, not only would it cause friction as a group, but you not interfering gives you deniability from anything I do.” Gohan stated making Batman raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re trying to take the heat should anyone in the government or position of authority have a problem with what you are doing.” Batman concluded making the others look at him in surprise.</p><p>“Correct. By the time anyone learns my identity beyond “Bardock” I’ll have too many connections and influence to be taken down legally.” Gohan stated since he wanted to plan for everything since not everyone on Earth was going to accept someone killing criminals. However, once his business started getting more influence, he could have security on the planet and not worry about it. “By doing this, it leaves the rest of this group able to continue functioning even if I am targeted.” Gohan stated knowing he could blend and move through the world easily without attracting attention or being discovered if needed.</p><p>“So you’re keeping yourself as the sacrificial lamb should the need arise.” GL stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“In a nutshell? Yes. It’s similar to Superman’s situation, everyone was paranoid of him following his servitude to Darkseid, but no one had a problem with Powergirl or Supergirl because of what he did. Same with me, I can take all the distrust and anger and leave you all out of it, while at the same time getting support from those who think it’s about time that the various criminals and villains paid for their crimes beyond going to jail. Gotham is one of those areas, how many psychos and criminals have you beaten, Batman, just for them to get away with an insanity plea when they should have been executed? Once? Okay. Twice? Plausible. Thrice? Something is up. Four times? Someone is pulling strings to make sure they stay alive or your law system is flawed as all hell.” Gohan stated making Batman have to give him that since there were several times he thought the courts would simply execute one of the villains after all the atrocities they committed, only for them to just get sent right back to Arkham and then escape causing the process to start all over again.</p><p>“And you think you can fix that by killing them?” Superman asked and Gohan shrugged.</p><p>“They are long overdue for the death penalty anyway, how many people would still be alive if the Joker was put to death instead of being sent back to Arkham after the first time? How many people would still have family, wouldn’t possess trauma, wouldn’t have to live in fear, would have closure, and would have one less thing to worry about facing every day?” Gohan countered making Superman frown since he did have a point. “I’m not saying I’m going to kill every criminal around, it’s more like fighting a disease: Take out the cells or carriers spreading the disease further and further and you can at least control the spread. Even then, there are some of these carriers that can be cured rather than being killed such as Harvey Dent. The ones that can’t be cured are the ones I will be aiming for.” Gohan continued making many frown.</p><p>“Even still, it seems wrong to take the law into our own hands.” Superman stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Perhaps, but you’ve unknowingly done so every time you faced aliens or really any time you’ve intervened in a crime. Or, has the fact none of you are sanctioned or deputized by the government or police force been forgotten by you?” Gohan asked making Superman wince since he had a point. It didn’t help he had essentially threatened Batman at one point if he didn’t stop being a vigilante when in reality he was just as much a vigilante as Batman was, he just had powers.</p><p>“Let me give you a different perspective then.” Gohan spoke breaking Superman from his thoughts. “Superman, if I was to tell you that I was going to kill Lex Luthor, how would you react?” Gohan asked suddenly making Superman frown. “Exactly, now if I was to say I was going to kill Darkseid?” Gohan stated and Superman stiffen, “See? You’re against it if it’s a human casualty, but are willing to accept it if it’s an alien or non-human doing the dying.” Gohan pointed out making the others frown since they saw that point as well.</p><p>Diana didn’t care either way, she was raised in a warrior culture where you killed an enemy unless they could be captured but they were executed afterwards.</p><p>Hawkgirl came from a war like planet and was authorized as a detective to use lethal force whenever she deemed it necessary.</p><p>GL was a marine so he knew about killing the enemy when facing them. The Lanterns had drilled in the need for a trial and the like, though 90% of the time the opponents fought till they were dead.</p><p>Starfire was of similar mindset and childhood from growing up. Criminals were punished in accordance with their crimes and mass murder warranted in immediate execution.</p><p>Flash, while not liking it, had killed enemies in the past because it was them or a mass amount of other people.</p><p>J’onn and Megan didn’t have anything to say as their people were in harmony and rarely had any disputes or crimes, mainly due to the large telepathic connection they all shared. If someone needed something then one of the others helped.</p><p>Raven was quiet since she really had no place to talk in this conversation.</p><p>Batman knew that certain people needed to die for progress and safety to be made, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t deliver the blow or pull the trigger, it was too against who he was all the way down to his soul. Plus, at the point he was at, most of his opponents were trying to push him to kill, Joker and Ra’s being chief among them, so they could finally be the one to “break” him. There’s also the fact that as stated, he had let enemies die before when he could have saved them.</p><p>Superman was in a similar boat. He couldn’t bring himself to kill a normal person, but he had killed a Kryptonian, he had nearly killed Darkseid, he had killed Parademons, the Imperium, the Gordanians, and other living beings while never killing a Human. However, the temptation was always there. There had been numerous times that he had wanted to kill Lex, the Intergang, and some others, but held himself back.</p><p>He couldn’t become a killer, otherwise what was to stop him from just making that his go to method when stopping a criminal? What was there to keep him in check if he crossed that line? Kryptonite? Sure, if someone could find it to use against him. Weapons? That was hit or miss, no pun intended, on if they actually worked.</p><p>No, Superman had decided long ago that he was too powerful to just go about this without restraint.</p><p>However, Gohan had his own restraint and it seemed a higher trust in himself than Superman did. He was fully confident that he could make the judgement calls and live with them no matter the consequences.</p><p>The question was, could they put faith in that confidence?</p><p>Looking around to the others, he saw them nod their acceptance before he turned to Gohan and nodded as well. “All right, we’ll try it your way, but under the condition that if more than one of us tells you to stop, then you will stop.” Superman stated knowing that safety measure would help since if they couldn’t all have faith then it had to be stopped until that faith was achieved.</p><p>Gohan nodded, “Works for me, as I said I don’t plan to kill everyone.” Gohan stated before he stood, “With that, I’ll say good night and see you all later.” Gohan stated before he put a hand on Starfire and Raven then vanished from sight surprising them all.</p><p>“Okay… that might take some getting used to.” Flash stated making them all nod wondering how much of a crazy ride they were all in for.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Next Day: LA</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Reporters and news cameras were all gathered outside a new building that was marked “Four Star Incorporated” waiting for the mysterious new owner and CEO to come out and make an announcement for the grand opening of the company.</p><p>Of course, various influential, powered, and skilled individuals across the globe were watching with rapt attention to see what this newcomer was going to do.</p><p>Gohan and the others were ready for this though, including Starfire and Raven. The latter of which apparently wanted his help in learning how to fully use her powers without them essentially being on a hair trigger. Gohan was happy to help and was going to start working with her later today after seeing what she could do and getting an understanding of her powers.</p><p>Gohan then shook his head and straightened his clothing before walking out of the building.</p><p>Camera flashes and mutterings broke out as Gohan stepped out of the building in a suit while maintaining his normal hair and walked up to a podium and motioned for everyone to quiet down. “Thank you all for coming to this announcement of my new company. My name is Gohan Son, the CEO and founder of this company with my beautiful wife who is heading up one of the divisions of this company. I hope to become a beacon in not just the business world, but also to Humanity itself. Our goal here is not simply to advance science and comfort for the people of earth, but to also help those who need it most. Most of our goals are to hire and help those who have become less fortunate, have been pounded by not only the system but by others as well, we hope to become the people that others can come to for help in various matters. Not only is our science division strong, but our medical industry will become something to behold within a few years’ time given the minds that I have brought into help me thus far and the minds I wish to recruit and have help me make not only LA but the world a better place to reside in.” Gohan started with his speech gaining and keeping people’s attention as he spoke.</p><p>“To further this, I am asking those with powers to reach out to us. If you want help controlling your powers, come to us and we will help you. If you want to be cured of your powers, we will help you. If you want to know how to interact with Humanity as a whole again, come to us and we will help. We will demand nothing of you save that if you have a skill, put it use to help us further our goals of helping others. I have already made contact with a few wardens and governors and they are passing this message along to some of the inmates that people have decided are beyond help and shouldn’t be helped ever, but I disagree with that assessment. To further prove this, I present the first two people we helped, Doctor Harleen Quinzel and Doctor Pamela Isley.” Gohan stated surprising or shocking many as Harley came out dressed in a red blouse, black skirt, red stockings, and black heels with her hair in a ponytail, her glasses on her face, and a doctor’s coat on with no trace of makeup or scars from her time with Joker.</p><p>Ivy was the same as her skin looked tanned instead of green and her eyes were a normal black pupil, green iris, and white sclera and not the green within green within green color. She wore a red dress shirt, green skirt, pantyhose, and green heels.</p><p>The two looking normal shocked everyone watching as the two smiled and waved, “A man I’ve come to know and respect, Bardock, found these two and approached them with the offer I am now giving to others. A chance to not only become a better person, but to use their gifts and talents to help others as well and they took it before I then hired them here at my new company. Doctor Quinzel will be heading up our psychiatric department to help not only patients of the various hospitals but also our employees cope with whatever has happened to them and train new doctors. Doctor Isley still retains her powers with plants and has been helping us research and create new plants to help the environment and clean up pollution and waste. Both are using the gifts they once misused to help people become better and live better lives. With their help, I’m sure new breakthroughs will come along with those that wish to join us still.” Gohan stated as many just watched in shock.</p><p>“However, I will warn everyone now: We WILL keep detailed records about any super powered individuals we treat here in the chance they take the training and help we give them and use it to harm others. We will have no problem using this information to bring down any who misuse our trust and help and will ensure you are locked away in a cell for the remainder of your life if you do. So please, do not attempt to take advantage of us to improve your own agenda, it will end badly for you.” Gohan warned since he wasn’t about to let anyone try to misuse his trust or help, “However, we also keep the records should our method of curing you doesn’t work and we can try something else, but we will never quit on you or stop trying to help.” Gohan stated hoping to teach as many powered individuals as possible.</p><p>“Mr. Son! What department is your wife heading up?” One reporter asked and Gohan looked to address them.</p><p>“My wife will be heading up the computer science division while a couple friends of ours are going to be opening a clothing boutique a short ways from here called Four Star Clothing, a sub-company of this one.” Gohan stated since it was true enough.</p><p>As all the reporters tried to ask more questions, Gohan held his hands up to silence them. “Now, please, this is merely the announcement for the company being open for recruitment and hiring. As such, I do not have a lot of time to answer questions now as there are still things to get finalized and finished before we have any possible recruits or clients show up. There will be tours and assemblies for questions held later on this week after we get fully situated and have more staff on hand. I will answer what questions that I can while time permits.” Gohan stated and like a mob the reporters began asking questions and Gohan sighed already knowing he was going to have a lot of headaches from this job.</p><p>He really should have let Bulma handle the press.</p><p>
  <strong>Done.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the history lesson for the league and the beginning of Gohan’s business.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Next time will be more of the business and then saving GL from the bots.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Later!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Galactic Awareness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gohan has gotten his company up and running, but now GL has gotten himself into a mess and Gohan needs to get him out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey guys and welcome back. This chapter is the next episode/arc of the Justice League series, however the next chapter will not be as I am going to be breaking up the order of things. I’m still going to use the series, I’m just not going to go in direct order of the episodes: Amazo may happen before The Savage Time, or Fury may happen right after Paradise Lost. Reason for that is that in addition to some other arcs that I will have occurring, I want time for certain relations and interactions to occur before I hit certain points so the relations and interactions can affect how those points go.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also there will be some MINOR crossovers in here until I eventually get to the big one that will have some other things/people show up. Please keep in mind that this is till a DBZ/JL crossover with one more item being added further down the line. So, you may see tech, weapons, gear, or some people from some things in this, but I am not going full blast multi-crossover in this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing else to go over this time so let’s just jump right into it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOTE: Cheetah aka Barbara Minerva will be referred to as Minerva when she’s not being her animal self since I have Barbara Gordon in this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: See previous chapters.</strong>
</p><p>"Speech"</p><p>
  <em>[thoughts]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Telepathic thoughts)</em>
</p><p>"<em>TV/Radio/Book"</em></p><p>"<strong>Ozaru, Shenron, AI, monster/creature Speech"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[above's thoughts]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(above's Telepathic thoughts)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>* See Bottom for explanation</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: Galactic Awareness</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>EARTH: TWO WEEKS LATER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan sat in his office at their home going over different documents and papers pertaining to what they were working on to advance Earth more at a steady pace. So far the company was doing great in the different fields whether robotics, engineering, medical, transportation, or a host of other things. Most of this was spearheaded by him, Videl, and Bulma but the remaining slack was picked up by his recruits in the form of Pamela Isley, Starfire, Victor Fries, Barbara Minerva, and Rachel Roth aka Raven.</p><p>Pamela was using her talents to help create more and more plants and plant based resources to help nature as well as humans. The first had been her project on a flower that had a pollen that had the opposite effect on people with asthma and allergies, but Gohan helped her take it a step further to where the flower actually pulled in more carbon dioxide and any other pollutants in the air thus helping clean the air at times. They had run trials and tests and found the results promising and tweaked it each test to make it get better results. Their first batch of flowers were growing right outside the building with some new interns and botanists keeping an eye on them to ensure they weren’t tampered with and nothing out of left field occurred. Once they finished up the trial run, they’d be ready to produce more. Gohan had also ensured the flower was tested in different climates, terrain, and combinations to ensure they didn’t need to worry.</p><p>On another note, Bulma and Gohan had made her able to be a normal person or her powered persona at will, but were still working on the fertility problem since it wasn’t linked to her powers and had to assume that it was a side effect of one of the chemicals or plants that was part of her metamorphosis. Pamela was patient though, they had made break throughs she had never been able to make on her own, so she was happy to take the progress over having nothing at all to show for it.</p><p>She still tried to tempt and seduce Gohan though, but then so did every woman in the house except for Raven, who had moved in as she wanted to train under Gohan.</p><p>Starfire, despite her being naïve about different Earth customs, was very intelligent when it came to engineering and the like and so helped in that field, though she admitted that Gohan and Bulma were far more advanced in the area. Gohan was fine with that since Starfire was still way ahead of the other people they had working for them. Her main project was to create a more stabilized generator that could power more than just a building and make it more efficient and capable to help lessen the energy crisis that was bound to come. Plus the generator would lay foundation for future projects that were on hold till a better power source was available. Star was eagerly working on it, while using 18’s watch to give her a tanned skin tone instead of an orange one and her eyes were a normal shade of green rather than the bright emerald green they typically blazed with, as she wanted to be of use to Gohan besides as a fighter and not be a burden.</p><p>Of course, Videl had her own suggestion on how she could “help” Gohan, but Gohan had put a stop to that since Star could move at her own pace. Although, that comment backfired as Star happily bent over the couch, spread her legs, and offered her lower holes to him stating she was ready to copulate any time he was. Videl had laughed at the other girls sending looks of shock and jealousy while Gohan just sighed and shook his head. They both found it amusing though that any time Gohan entered her room or was near her, and there was no one outside of their “family” in the area, Star would casually ask if Gohan wished to fuck, the word being one that Videl had taught her. Gohan would decline and, after explaining to Star that she was indeed attractive and worth fucking, explain to her that he was more focused on getting his situation under control, but if she did want it, he would fuck her soon, which brightened her mood. Despite her initial fear and worry about him being a Saiyan, Star had re-warmed up to him and had been going on patrols with him and the other girls as was needed.</p><p>Victor had been cured and was reunited with his wife, who was working with him and catching up on the things she missed out on while on ice since she was a scientist and doctor herself, and was working on new cryo tech and medical procedures that could be done with cryonics. When Gohan had kept his word and healed Nora, who Fries had in Antarctica where there was no chance of anyone trying to harm her, Victor had fallen to his knees and begged for her forgiveness after telling her EVERYTHING he had done after he put her in suspended animation. Nora, while saddened to see her husband fall so far, had accepted him back immediately and told him she would forever love him, which was when Gohan healed Victor as well and then got them away from the cold. He had sent the two on a week long vacation to Hawaii to enjoy the warmth and relax since he still had to get the business and their lodgings up and running, which the reunited couple was happy to enjoy to be with each other again.</p><p>When work started, Victor made it a priority to start repaying Gohan for what he had done for them with Nora helping, though Gohan made it an order for them to not make it their life since he felt the two should be with each other and have children someday, which the two agreed with wholeheartedly. If the glow around Nora was any indication, they had been practicing quite a bit.</p><p>Barbara Minerva, aka Cheetah, was working in the biological, virology, Genetics, and DNA areas working not only to continue her research, but also to reverse the more extreme effects it had when she used herself for testing. Gohan and Bulma helped with some of it as the goal was to either let her keep the agility, speed, and senses while being normal or make her able to shift between the cat appearance and a normal human as she needed/wanted. Minerva was working on other items as well, but some were stalled until Bulma and Gohan were done helping Kirk Langstrom become fully in control of himself and his nastier half. Minerva knew Langstrom by reputation and knew his work and her own were very similar in what they wanted to accomplish.</p><p>Langstrom was taking time since unlike Minerva, he had no control over his changes or his body when he did change. That was step one for them since they didn’t want to risk a failed test putting him into his man bat side without being able to change back. Gohan didn’t want to have to keep him sedated and near comatose till they made more progress especially since Langstrom helping would speed things up. His wife was also there helping and she insisted on helping Kirk before she even considered her own limitations no matter how quickly Gohan told her they could fix them.</p><p>Raven had been brought in as someone to start their mystics and occult section. While many scoffed at the notion of magic and the like, Gohan was quick to point out how ridiculous the thought of space travel, flight, superhumans, and aliens were at some point or another but there they were for all to see. Gohan also explained that just as there were good and bad people, metahumans, and aliens, that meant the same for magic users and any other supernatural entities, so best to be prepared and research just in case. Furthermore, there was the distinct possibility of merging magic with science to create new and better breakthroughs in different fields.</p><p>Basically, Gohan shut them all up and got more people into work.</p><p>Matt Hagen was among the company as well but was shape shifted since they were still working on a cure/treatment to let him fully control his powers or be normal again. The brick wall they were against was that the clay parts of him kept breaking down and taking his DNA with it, they were making progress though as they got closer and closer to full cellular stabilization so Matt was able to keep calm and keep working. He also spent time in the training and testing room to refine his powers further which Pamela, Raven, and Starfire used as well, though all three preferred training with Gohan in the house’s training area but they needed to keep it going that they were getting results done.</p><p>Of course, his lower level people were handled well since he made sure they had enough pay to cover their bills and the job came with full benefits to ease the burden on their workers regardless of if they were security, techs, manual labor, or even custodians. They were all paid well and given the full benefits to ensure they had an easier life and to help secure loyalty to their new company so no chance of traitors. Gohan had started with those on the streets or that had no other alternative than to commit crimes before then going to other applicants.</p><p>It wasn’t like science, security, and cleaning jobs were the only areas he had for hiring: secretaries, IT, psychiatrists, communications, drivers, accountants, legal, doctors, researchers, wait staff, dishwashers, and cooks. The latter three were due to Gohan putting a full restaurant into the building for employees and they had cuisine from all over the world to the point that if there was nothing you ate, then you were VERY picky or just shit out of luck. The restaurant was elegant enough to be used for business meals, but casual enough you could relax and enjoy a meal and the prices were EXTREMELY reasonable for employees since they needed to offset the cost of it slightly. Panchy headed up the kitchen to get out of the house and because she was such a skilled cook with Launch helping her at times.</p><p>Erasa, Bra, and Marron were to have their store open in a couple of weeks or so since they had 23 different items to sell and each came in at least three different styles and fabrics. They had pretty much dissected all the clothing purchased on this Earth and were adding some flares from their Earth as well as some of their own ideas and thoughts for it. Once some research into suppliers was done, they and Gohan went location shopping until they found one that was close to their new business. Big enough to work, but still have token to expand if necessary.</p><p>Of course, the discussion of transportation came up and Gohan bought five cars, nothing really flashy but nothing soccer mom style either. A couple of the girls wanted something cooler/sexier, but Gohan told them they were perfectly welcome to buy their own vehicles once they had money flowing. They accepted that as fair since it was Gohan’s money being spent on everything, though luckily he had made some more from some casinos in Vegas when he wanted to be sure they had plenty of money last until their businesses began moving into profits.</p><p>Luckily they had some money flowing thanks to the factory that Gohan had acquired after helping Ivy ruin the previous owners. It was a processing plant for different things, something the previous owners did right, and the byproducts were considered useless and could just be dumped, but that wasn’t the case. Some of them were useful for different items, most were for Ivy’s biological projects, but others could be used for energy and fuel research and even some other projects that were deemed lower priority but should still be looked into.</p><p>Of course, there was the offer to different powered individuals and many of the ones in prison wanted to take the shot that was being offered including Volcana, Livewire, Two-Face, Bane, Killer Croc, and the Ventriloquist. Naturally, some people were fighting it, but it was a losing battle and they were losing it rapidly with some new arrivals being sent to Gohan in a few weeks.</p><p>However, there were those who tried to throw their weight around through different means whether trying to buy out the company for cheap, trying to blackmail Gohan into basically signing over to them, trying to get at Gohan through the women in his life, or were trying to muscle in on Gohan for profit or to get access to the records for anyone with powers they were currently helping and those they would be helping, especially since they had samples and research on each one. It failed at every turn of course since there was nothing to blackmail him with, he had no stock in the company available for sale and no intention of selling, the women broke whoever tried to target them, and those with “muscle” were tossed out and ignored since they had nothing to use against him. Sure some could block any military contracts that may come up, but Gohan had no intention of working with the military for a LONG time since there were too many corrupt and warmongering people in positions of power to risk such a thing.</p><p>No, Gohan would hold off on anything that gave literal killing potential to anyone until he was damn sure that there were plenty of failsafes and kill switches involved that could be used by him, Videl, and Bulma and no one else. If any equipment or weapons got on the street or enemy hands, they’d become useless before anyone could try to do some damage.</p><p>As for anyone trying to break in? Well, there’s a reason why He, Videl, and Bulma made sure they put a good chunk of money into their security system, checking their guards, and ensuring that their employees were loyal and trustworthy. There would be no inside help for someone trying to get in and the different failsafes and protocols would ensure they got nothing. The only way to access any information on those they were helping was from his work computer in his main or home office and even then you’d have to get through over 2 dozen floors of security before you could get to his business one, then get through the security for his office, and then the security on his computer along with a 39 digit password to access the files in question with each file having its own password after that. To further infuriate and annoy people, Gohan also had verbal passwords that had to be spoken in Namekian, which only Gohan and Videl knew fluently and as such made it near impossible to crack. His employees thought it was some hybrid language that Gohan learned/created in his school days, which wasn’t inaccurate per se.</p><p>Anyway, Gohan wanted the place secure from everyone and thing and no one was getting into the system remotely no matter how hard they tried. One security measure was that there was only one elevator to the floor with his office and it on the second from top floor and no elevator went all the way there. To get from the lobby to the office, you had to take at least 4 elevators and even then you had to take certain ones since other elevators only went to certain floors and the elevators didn’t go down after a certain time was hit unless he overrode it from his office computer. The windows were also highly reinforced, bulletproof, and layered so no one could enter that way unless they wanted to use a brick of C4 to get in, which would damage his computer and thus make the whole infiltration pointless. Someone of his or Superman’s strength could get in sure, but there were other measures in place in case that happened.</p><p>His home was even more secure since he wasn’t about to risk the girls in their home being defenseless since even with their training, one bullet could end everything. Hence why Gohan made their home into a literal fortress that looked like a plain apartment building, but it was reinforced and strengthened to be VERY hard to get through, at least by Human standards anyway. Gohan wanted to ensure that the girls and anyone else that he took in could feel safe and at peace in their home without worrying about some nutjob busting in with a gun.</p><p>All in all, Gohan prepared for the worst to ensure that he couldn’t get blindsided, which was why if it was necessary they could access their employees computers and ensure no one was trying to log into or bring up any files that they weren’t supposed to be looking at. It was written into their contracts when they joined the company, so they were free to do it and Gohan stressed to each one to read the contract before signing it.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault if no one seemed to listen to his advice, especially when the part of monitoring their computers was in big <strong>BOLD </strong>letters.</p><p>Anyway, Gohan had also split himself to make sure there were witnesses and cameras present for different sights of him and Bardock being seen in the same room or location, which made people push away from the thought of them being the same person, for now at least. It also let him work on training the people he had since “Gohan” would be working in his office or going over reports and projects while “Bardock” was helping their patients and such with training in their powers and fighting.</p><p>Starfire was a natural fighter and her Starbolts were similar to Ki only he learned she needed sunlight to help fuel and continue her powers otherwise she would be at human level. She also informed him her emotions came into play for her powers too and why she needed to be emotionally stable at times or she’d lose her powers or could escalate her powers beyond her control.</p><p>Raven was similar since she kept her emotions so bottled up that even a slight twitch of one would cause something to explode. Of course, Gohan reprimanded her for doing so regardless of what the monks of Azarath told her since emotions could create spikes in powers but they could also help temper you down so you didn’t feel like you were on a razor’s edge all the time. When she kept trying to insist on what the monks taught her, Gohan had replied with a simple question: Why would the people who hate you try to make you stronger? Raven had froze at the question since she had made it clear the monks did NOT like her at all. So then, why WOULD they help her master her powers the correct way if they didn’t want her to exist in the first place? Why would they try to make her stronger when they would more than likely want her weak enough that they could kill or capture if the need arose? No, it was VERY obvious that their way was NOT meant to help Raven, but to hinder her as much as possible.</p><p>Gohan was just glad it was just them in the company’s training room that day since her realization of that made rage, sorrow, vengeance, anger, heartache, and sadness break out of her until Gohan calmed her down and told her he’d help her grow as a person and into her powers to ensure she reached her full potential. Even when she tried to tell him of her demon half, Gohan didn’t care as he could relate to her fear. For years when he was younger, he was scared to death of unleashing the Great Ape or accepting it as part of him, but it was part of him, it was part of his Saiyan side, it was part of his people, his legacy, his ancestry, and to deny part of himself only made him weaker and he wasn’t going to let that happen to Raven. He told her to take it one emotion and part of herself at a time and bond with them, but let them all take some breaths so they weren’t strangled by her mental control and that would help with her powers because her emotions wouldn’t be on a hair trigger. It wasn’t easy, but she was making some small progress since she could smile or even release a small giggle and there was no damage done to anything around them.</p><p>Matt Hagen was also getting the hang of his powers more as he could hold the form of a person for longer periods and not get strained if more faces came. Plus, his focusing helped in keeping the power going, which he enjoyed because he wanted to get used to moving, walking, and acting like he was normal. Of course, he still practiced with combat shape shifting too since Gohan wanted him to be able to handle himself if someone tried to force him to do something and knew how his powers worked. Luckily, Matt was fine with staying in a room built into the company. It was FAR from being a cell as it was built as a complete living space with a bed, tv, couch, fridge, bathroom, and all of that, there was just no window. Matt understood the need since until he had full control of his powers or was cured of them, there were going to be people wanting to use him for one reason or another, some of the Arkham inmates talking about something called a “Suicide Squad” had told him that powered criminals were desired by some people high up on the food chain and he didn’t want any part of that if he could help it.</p><p>Harley was doing well as the psychiatrist for the company. It started rough since many were weary of being in the same room as her given her infamy of being with Joker, but it slowly worked out to them being able to talk to her at times. Of course, many were getting used to her being so calm and collected in meetings, but then being more eccentric and outgoing when she was on break or off the clock. Harley had been a big help for 18 and Zangya since they were still conflicted over their past actions and Gohan just accepting them into his life and growing family like they hadn’t ever been enemies. The two weren’t “cured” or “free” at all, but they were feeling better about talking everything over with Harley since she had her own stories from being with Joker, so she understood them on some level that just made it easier for them to talk to her than it was for them to talk to any of the others.</p><p>Harley was also involved in training since the enhancements Ivy gave her over the years made her more advanced than a human but not quite to superhuman level either. Still, she wanted to work to stay in shape and to fully be in control of herself mentally and physically. Gohan was happy to help with that and was working with her and the others as they could..</p><p>The girls were doing well too and were working on drawing out their Ki more since they had only just scraped the surface of it. They could levitate slightly and even increase their strength, but they were nowhere near combat shape yet. Oh sure, 18, Zangya, and Vados were capable and ready to fight especially since18 had an infinite supply of energy, but Gohan also knew there were beings in the universe that made them look like Raditz trying to fight Beerus. Hence why he had asked Vados to speak to Zeno and the others to make 18 able to grow stronger since never exhausting didn’t help if the enemy was strong enough to vaporize you on the spot in an instant.</p><p>Vados hasn’t heard an answer yet and Gohan hadn’t felt a change in 18’s energy, so he guessed either the message hadn’t been received, they were debating over it, or they were making sure the request would be granted correctly. Either way, Gohan would have to just sit and wait for now.</p><p>Another mention was that 18 requested to be called Lazuli as it was her name before Gero captured her and 17 and turned them into Androids. Since Gohan had already called her 18 in front of others while being heroes, it was better to have a different name for public affairs. Gohan and the others agreed, though he and Videl felt she also requested it to feel more human and loosen up a bit around them. Gohan idly wondered if the same was true for Krillin, he always called her 18 whenever they saw the two, but that didn’t mean when they were alone he didn’t call her by her true name.</p><p>Regardless, they respected her request and Zangya followed it up by requesting they call her Z or Anya since Zangya would draw attention. Vados decided just to go by Angel in public since there was no shortening of her name that she liked. Bra and the others decided they didn’t care and would worry about a name change if they ever started fighting, which was a long way off at the moment so there was no rush.</p><p>All in all, things were looking good for them.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>###############LEMON WARNING#############</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan then grunted as he looked down and saw Videl under his desk naked and sucking his dick expertly as she massaged his balls. She was looking up at him with desire and lust shining in her eyes as she worked her mouth and throat on his dick while the hands that could crush mountains gently massaged his balls to push him closer to orgasm for her. He enjoyed the sight of her D cup tits that were firm yet soft and her bouncy ass. Gohan had joked that her ass swaying and bouncing in her booty shorts and spats sent several men to the hospital because they’d stare and not see where they were going.</p><p>Of course, neither of them cared who looked at her, but NO one was to touch her except for Gohan, though that now extended to her new sisters/betas too since Videl would need to help “educate” them on being able to keep up and handle sex with someone like Gohan, even if she wasn’t succeeding in that regard as well as she’d like. Videl was the same with Gohan since she knew several woman back in their universe would look lustfully at Gohan when he passed especially after the Majin Buu incident where he was more confident and less shy about things, which was a BIG improvement from Videl’s perspective.</p><p>Anyway, Videl sucked hard on his dick before sinking all the way to the base of it causing Gohan to groan as she flexed and worked her throat by doing swallowing motions while her tongue was out of her mouth and casually licking his balls as her hands kneaded them. They both knew it would set him off soon enough as he wrapped his hand in her ponytail and began guiding her mouth on him even faster, but Videl had one more trick that she knew would send him over the edge.</p><p>She tightened her lips and throat and hummed.</p><p>The effect was quick as Gohan grunted trying to stave off his release but it was inevitable and he gripped Videl’s head tight as he began his release making Videl moan in pleasure and satisfaction as he bucked his hips a bit fucking her throat as he cane. Videl didn’t mind in the least, one of her favorite things was for Gohan to be rough and dominating with her since it usually meant long pleasure filled hours of sex.</p><p>When he finished, with Videl gulping down every drop, Gohan pulled her head slowly to let her suck him clean as she went. Releasing his dick with an audible POP, Videl gasped in pleasure as she licked her lips clean and did the same for his dick as a little bit of cum dribbled out. She loved the taste of Gohan’s dick and his cum, whether it was a Saiyan thing or just her own perversions, Videl didn’t know or care, she loved it and continued to love it.</p><p>Once she had cleaned him to her satisfaction, Videl reached up and tore his shirt off of him before she leaned in and began kissing up his torso and licking his scars and muscles as her hands roamed his body. She stopped her ascent though once her tits were at the same level as his dick and quickly squished them around him and began pumping as she kept licking and kissing his toros while also nipping him now too. “Need you nice and hard before I let my pussy play.” Videl stated as she licked his abs while stroking his dick with her tits as Gohan merely smirked at her.</p><p>This was typical for Videl: suck his dick until he felt like his balls were empty, which they weren’t but he’d orgasm so hard it would feel like it until she picked him back up, and then tease him and enjoy herself before mounting him and riding him. It was how they got through some boring work days as they shared an office, so they’d lock the door and fuck until they needed to stop or they were satisfied… which meant they fucked until they needed to stop.</p><p>Though, he did idly wonder if that’s why Panchy and Bulma used to send some jealous looks towards them at times. Mr. Briefs wasn’t exactly “focused” on his wife all that much and Bulma seemed to only get Vegeta’s attention when they’re alpha personalities REALLY clashed against each other. Saiyans loved passion, ferocity, and power, the fact that Bulma was essentially the princess of their Earth only made her more enticing to Vegeta and when her temper and personality would show up front and center… well… Vegeta couldn’t help himself, they’d be gone in an instant and in the bedroom for who knew how long.</p><p>It made a bit of sense to him why Videl asked for those two to be part of their……. Family? Clan? Life group? Gohan wasn’t sure they had a name for what his, for lack of a better word, Harem was to be called exactly. He wasn’t even sure there was a term for it by Saiyan standards, which was partly why each of them were going with the flow and seeing what happened since they had no idea what to do or how to act beyond Videl’s own encouraging.</p><p>Gohan broke from his musings as Videl floated up and pressed his head back before giving him a passionate and lustful kiss that he gladly returned and grabbed ahold of her ass that he promptly started kneading and groping much to Videl’s pleasure.</p><p>Of course, both knew they had a peeper by the door, but they didn’t care. They had long stopped being embarrassed or caring about such things mainly because they decided they had nothing to be ashamed of and would never act like they did.</p><p>Outside the room, by the door, stood Bulma with her hand inside her panties and her other hand up her shirt as she fingered her pussy and played with her nipples. She was panting quietly as she watched Gohan and Videl enjoy themselves again as they had near daily unless unforeseen circumstances interfered and the most they could do is cuddle and relax.</p><p>Bulma was honestly jealous, despite the fact they had made it clear that it was up to the women to initiate anything. The reason why was because she never got to fully enjoy her marriage, and as such her sex life, with Vegeta as he was constantly training, then she was raising Trunks and trying to help stop the Androids before Vegeta was killed. She thought maybe she’d end up with Gohan when the crisis was over, but then he died as well and it was just her and Trunks and then building the time machine with their population being less than 10,000.</p><p>In other words, she lost her husband in the “honeymoon phase” and there weren’t many options following the crisis that could handle her personality and such.</p><p>To be specific, she’d gone decades without sex and didn’t have a chance to have it again until the offer to join Gohan came.</p><p>The afterlife had just been a big training session for Vegeta and he focused on nothing BUT becoming stronger and training regardless who he was against or anything. Even alive it had been that way, sure when they did have sex, it wasn’t bad it was just the fact that it was SO far between times and so few times for Bulma.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the couple as Videl released a throaty moan and Bulma saw that Videl was floating/sitting on Gohan’s shoulders while the man was clearly devouring his wife’s lower lips for all that they were worth and Videl was pressing him further in and encouraging him as he went.</p><p>There was another point of jealousy, none of her previous lovers ever “returned the favor” as it were, though Vegeta didn’t do oral at all as he felt the only thing that should be done is breeding the female and worrying about nothing else. Apparently Mr. Big Shot Elite Warrior didn’t care about pleasure or enjoyment, sex was merely for breeding and nothing else. Though Bulma did mess with him by taking morning after pills so he’d have to keep trying to get a child, it worked out well when she hit his pride that maybe the problem was him as it resulted in him fucking her continuously for a week straight, Vegeta only stopped to use the bathroom insisting on fucking her even when they ate and wouldn’t let her work unless she could do it as he fucked her. He’d done it to the point both were exhausted and Bulma was too tired to take the pill, thus Trunks came to be.</p><p>Bulma broke from her reminiscing as Videl screamed in pleasure and she could see Videl’s juices going down Gohan’s chin as he was greedily drinking it. Videl panted before she slid down his body letting her womanhood brush against his chin and body as she went before lining his dick up to her entrance as she kissed him again.</p><p>Bulma began shuddering and panting and she had already, even if she didn’t know it, moved her panties down past her pillowy ass and her shirt was scrunched up as she played with herself. She watched transfixed as Videl slid down onto Gohan’s dick moaning loudly into her husband’s mouth as her womanhood seemed to stretch to accommodate the monster before she sunk down all the way and her asscheeks rippled from colliding with his thighs.</p><p>Of course, that was only the start.</p><p>Videl began bouncing and twerking on Gohan’s dick as she kept their heated liplock going while Gohan’s hands kept moving from stroking her sides, to grabbing her big doughy ass, to coming up and pinching her nipples while letting her be in control the whole time even if it was obvious he could overpower and dominate her at any moment. However, that’s not what Gohan wanted or planned to do since Videl got to be in control at times, though usually after the first round it was his turn to take control and REALLY make Videl scream.</p><p>Though, Bulma noticed the ironic sight of Videl’s bouncing and slamming herself down since she knew fully well that the force she was using could demolish a building and crush any other man’s legs into nothing, and she was sure that her vagina muscles could turn any other dick into paste if someone tried it. However, the chair was created from Gohan’s energy and he had been reinforcing the building with his energy to make it harder for it to be damaged let alone broken. Hence, why the chair and the floor were able to take the beating that Videl was giving it through the shockwaves and pressure she was delivering from smacking her ass down on Gohan’s dick and legs.</p><p>Videl then broke the kiss and leaned back placing her hands on the edge of his desk as she bucked and gyrated her hips while working her body to pleasure his dick and herself at the same time. Of course, it was also to entice him with the sight of her tits bouncing around wildly and no longer scraping against his chest or being groped by his hands. Videl had a lustful and loving look upon her face while showing she was enjoying the fucking and was looking forward to rounds 2 through however many they finished before the morning came.</p><p>Videl gasped in excitement and pleasure as Gohan moved forward and began suckling and licking her tits while dragging his tongue along every bit of her exposed skin possible. Videl merely shuddered in pleasure as the feeling of his warm breath, his wet warm tongue, and his teeth grazing her skin made her throw her head back to moan and it was only reinforced as his dick was twitching and hitting her womb directly. She could never tire of this, it was always a blissful experience no matter how many years, decades, centuries they fucked, they were completely addicted to each other and would never stop, it was why Videl was never fearful or stressed with him having more lovers. His body and hers matched too perfectly for anyone to truly replace her and the others would never be able to handle the amount of sex she could since she had near daily training in it for over 200 years. Being jealous or fearful would just be stupid at this point since she knew Gohan would never want or try to replace her and she was secure in the knowledge that there was no one that could. Sure, the occasional doubt snuck into her mind, but Videl promptly stomped it into dust and cast it out because it was stupid and never likely to happen.</p><p>Sure, Vados had the best chance of fucking him longer than Videl could, but Vados still had to learn what pleasured Gohan and what he liked in sex. More importantly, she had to learn what SHE liked in sex since Vados had admitted to never engaging in intercourse before, which seemed like some kind of cliché for her being an angel but Videl wasn’t going to judge, so she had a LOT to learn about sex. The same was true for Launch, 18, and Zangya since they never really had a chance to be intimate with anyone. Though the internet, TV, and availability of material on this Earth was helping with the problem by letting them read, watch, and look at porn of all kinds, though Videl made sure to give a list of “fetishes” to avoid since Gohan was NOT going to be interested in them and it could easily make things very uncomfortable with the other girls. They accepted once Videl showed them what the items in question entailed and promptly avoided all of the porn that fell under those types.</p><p>Anyway, the point was that Videl was the alpha/queen of the group and it wasn’t just because she was Gohan’s wife. She was the strongest; Vados not withstanding since it was hit or miss on what her power level was at since she wasn’t a full fledged angel anymore; she knew Gohan the best, she knew how to handle him, what made him relax, what helped him vent his frustration, what he loved to do most, what he hated most, she knew him as well as he knew himself because they kept NOTHING from each other at all. The other girls were essentially going in half blind because even if Bulma and Panchy knew A Gohan, they didn’t fully know THIS Gohan and they and the others all had a steep learning curve to adapt to before they could ever possibly be considered a 1% threat to Videl’s status as his main wife and chief mate.</p><p>Videl then shook those thoughts away as she pushed off the desk and slammed her lips back against Gohan’s sending the chair back into the wall, but neither cared as they were kissing aggressively now. Both knew the first shot was coming and Videl had already been orgasming for a while now so it was time to get her womb’s reward for doing all this. Gohan, of course, was helping by gripping her ass cheeks tightly and slamming her down as he thrust his hips up, adding his own strength to Videl’s and letting his dick kiss and pierce her womb at each stroke which both of them enjoyed immensely.</p><p>It only took a few more minutes before Gohan felt his balls tighten up and he slammed Videl down with enough force that a loud SMACK echoed out in the room and both noted she’d probably have a bruised ass… again. However they didn’t care as they kept kissing the other as Gohan’s dick was secure in her pussy and womb and was emptying itself into her womb with each spurt giving Videl another mini-orgasm which caused her pussy to milk his dick more prolonging both of their enjoyment and pleasure.</p><p>Gohan sighed as he sat back as Videl kissed his neck and chest while occasionally working her vagina around his dick to coax more cum out. Gohan smirked and kissed Videl softly before it quickly grew heated again and he grabbed her ass and carried her to bed as she began bouncing on his dick again moaning and screaming her love and devotion as they walked before Gohan pinned and then silenced her with a heated kiss as the married duo continued well into night.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#################LEMON END#################</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Outside the room, Bulma sat on the floor legs spread panting as her panties were around her knees and her shirt above her full DD cup breasts as she heaved and panted from cumming while watching her future lover fuck his mate. It was driving her wild to see such love, lust, affection, and bliss etched onto their faces and in their actions. This wasn’t the first time either, as she did this any chance she could to see Gohan switch from rough and dominating to gentle and caring and vice versa whenever the mood or Videl called for it.</p><p>She really needed her own loving soon or she was going to go insane.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>NEXT DAY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan was in his work office signing some papers to approve supplies and the testing for the next stage of different projects. Some of his employees wanted to keep going and going, but Gohan reined them in because unlike previous employers he wanted it done correctly and safely, not quickly. While potentially more costly, it was still better in the long run to ensure that everything they put out was safe for people to use or be around without problems. While some still wanted to get results faster, they understood where he was coming from since people weren’t going to want anything they put out if it was hazardous or could cause any number of side effects or accidents to occur. So they paced themselves checking over their notes, research, and data repeatedly to look for mistakes, gaps, or possible unknowns that could arise as they went.</p><p>In a month or so, Gohan planned to set up a lab for the process to create something he had been researching on his Earth but hadn’t been able to finish the equations and practical applications to make it until after he was dead, he didn’t ONLY fight and have sex after all. What was it? It was a new element, something that if his theory was correct could create a brand new form of energy to supply cities, countries, and the world with. It was just a matter of getting the resources and equipment to do it once he finished checking over the calculations extensively since one wrong error and he could have an explosion that made Hiroshima seem like a kid’s firecracker.</p><p>Gohan then paused and looked to the TV he had in his office to see a reporter talking about the Justice League fighting something. Turning the volume up, he heard the reporter speaking, <em>“We’re coming to you live from Chicago where members of the Justice League seems to be engaged in a battle against some form of robots or androids and it would appear that they are struggling a bit.” </em>The reporter stated as it showed J’onn, Megan, Superman, Diana, Hawkgirl, and Flash fighting a dozen or so bots that were red and silver and carried staves with them.</p><p>Gohan frowned and stood before he made a duplicate of himself and clicked his watch before vanishing. The duplicate merely turned the TV back down a bit and continued working with no one in the offices, besides those that lived with him that could sense energy, being any the wiser that anything had happened.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CHICAGO</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Diana and the others were having a hard day since the robots that were their opponents, calling themselves Manhunters, showed up. They had flown to Earth and demanded Green Lantern turn himself over to them and they started attacking anyone or thing that got in their way, even if it was just a car driving while they walked down the middle of the street. Flash had arrived first and found himself nearly breaking his hand when he punched one and quickly called in backup as the others began attacking and could track him as he moved. What was worse was their staves could fire energy projectiles that could do a variety of different things whether just inflict pain or electrocute to somewhat incapacitate.</p><p>Currently, Diana was trying to get up after having been blasted by three different Manhunters with the electricity and one was approaching to fire at her point blank range, “This is what happens when you get in the Manhunter’s way.” The bot stated as he fired only to look in confusion as he hit the street instead.</p><p>Diana blinked as she felt herself in someone’s arms and thought it was Superman at first before seeing the clothing and realized it was Gohan. “You all right Diana?” Gohan asked as he looked at her while the others were with him about ten feet from where the Manhunters were.</p><p>Diana, despite her nature and being uncertain of why, blushed as she was held in his arms like some fair maiden, “Y-yes, thank you Bardock.” Diana stated as the others had told her that she should call him that when in public to ensure any villains or such didn’t aim at him when he wasn’t ready for it.</p><p>“Good.” Gohan stated he set her down and looked at the Manhunters. “What business do you have on Earth?” Gohan asked as he stepped towards them as they all looked at him with blank expressions.</p><p>“We are here for John Stewart, relinquish him to our custody now.” One of them stated and Gohan just looked at them.</p><p>“You come here trying to take a defender of this world and then start tearing up the place when you don’t get your way, I’d think you were cops for the first part if not for your incompetence and sloppy work.” Gohan stated as he started walking towards them.</p><p>“You know nothing, human, we are intergalactic peace keepers.” The same Manhunter stated and Gohan snorted.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like you’re keeping the peace to me.” Gohan stated seeing the destruction and damage they caused as he looked around, not caring that one of them was in striking distance and was reading his staff to attack.</p><p>The others did, but before they could shout out a warning, Gohan swiped his arm to the side cleaving the Manhunter in two, counting going through the staff it was holding, causing sparks of electricity to pour out from between it as the light faded from its eyes. Gohan flicked his fingers at the remains and caused them to explode leaving nothing but smoke since he didn’t want any of the intelligent assholes taking any of the remains and creating new weapons or anything that would advance their own gains.</p><p>The heroes only looked in surprise at Gohan casually chopping through the Manhunter since they had been landing some hits but they hadn’t done anything to them other than knock them away. “Did he seriously just chop through one of those things when we weren’t even scratching them?” Flash asked incredulously as his face showed his surprise and shock that the others mirrored.</p><p>“Yes, though from what he told us of his history, that shouldn’t be too much of a surprise. Compared to the Cold Family, these things probably seem like a joke.” Hawkgirl stated knowing that Frieza and his family were MUCH more threatening than these tin cans.</p><p>If the Manhunters were upset over one of their own being destroyed so casually, they didn’t show it as three of them merely pointed their staves at him and the rest stood impassively. Gohan snorted before he was gone from their sight only to appear behind them and swung his leg around kicking through two before he flicked the head of a third one causing the head to fly off and smash into a fourth’s causing that one’s head to crush against the third’s.</p><p>However, before he could destroy the last four, a green wall appeared, “That’s enough.” Lantern stated as he came down and stood in front of the Manhunters.</p><p>“John Stewart, you are under arrest. Turn over your lantern ring.” The same Manhunter from before stated and John sighed before taking his ring off and handing it over before the Manhunter slammed his staff on the ground causing a bubble to form around them while another Manhunter cuffed Lantern.</p><p>“You’re making a mistake, Lantern.” Gohan stated as Lantern just looked at him before the bubble took off towards space. Gohan sighed and quickly destroyed the rest of the Manhunter remains before looking to the others, “You all okay?” Gohan asked as he walked towards them and they all nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for the save, those things were a pain to deal with, though I guess not for you.” Flash stated as Gohan helped him up.</p><p>“I’m surprised you couldn’t handle them since with your capabilities, you should be able to break them no problem.” Gohan stated and Flash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah well, me running and punching doesn’t exactly do much.” Flash stated and Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Given what I’ve read about your powers, running shouldn’t need to be involved and even if it was, it would only add to what your punch should be like.” Gohan stated and Flash looked at him in confusion, “You’ve never pushed your powers to their limits and seen what you can really do, have you?” Gohan asked with a frown and Flash shrugged a bit, “I see, it’s no wonder you couldn’t break those droids, you’re nowhere near your max potential.” Gohan stated making Flash frown before Hawkgirl spoke up.</p><p>“As interesting as this is, shouldn’t we be worried about Lantern?” Hawkgirl asked making Gohan nod.</p><p>“You’re right, do you know where they’d take him for his trial?” Gohan asked and Hawkgirl nodded.</p><p>“Yes, there’s a tribunal run planet called Ajuris 5 that handles most Galactic trials, both the Green Lantern Corps and others use it for trials and sentencing.” Hawkgirl stated and Gohan nodded before turning to Superman.</p><p>“Contact Batman, let him know some of us are going off world to help Lantern, though we shouldn’t all go in case something happens with Earth.” Gohan stated and Superman nodded before Gohan turned to Flash, “If you ever want some help training your powers and seeing what you can really do, come by my offices and we’ll see what we can set up for you.” Gohan stated making Flash frown and nod since he’d be staying, while he wanted to help GL, he was at a disadvantage as he needed to be able to run in order to fight and there was no way for him to help in a zero gravity setting except for GL creating him a pathway to run on.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LATER: AJURIS 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan, Hawkgirl, Superman, Diana, J’onn were in the Javelin landing at a space that they were cleared for and began heading for the trial dome while hearing from different beings about how John destroyed a planet and caused mass genocide through it. Only, when they arrived it was in recess and GL was standing there waiting for it to resume, “Just had to be the noble cop huh?” Gohan asked as Lantern turned and saw them there.</p><p>“You’re wasting your time being here, I’m guilty, I caused that planet to explode.” Lantern stated and Gohan smacked him upside the head making him shout in pain, “What the hell?!?” Lantern asked angrily and Gohan shook his head.</p><p>“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” Gohan asked making Lantern frown. “You’re innocent and when the court resumes, I intend to be here and prove it even if I have to beat it into your brain that you are.” Gohan stated as Lantern merely snorted before he sighed and went back to standing there. Gohan just looked at the others, “I saw some other lanterns here, I want to know why they are leaving John high and dry. J’onn, can you stay here to let me know when the trial continues?” Gohan asked and J’onn nodded before Gohan walked off with Diana going with him.</p><p>“Bardock, about before…” Diana started and Gohan merely raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Diana bit her lip slightly before shaking her head, “Never mind, it’s nothing.” Diana stated causing Gohan to look at her in confusion as they kept walking.</p><p>“All right, if you’re sure, I’m always available to talk to if you need or want to.” Gohan stated making Diana smile appreciatively, though she was confused at the feeling in her chest and stomach when he said that.</p><p>Arriving at a bar, Gohan saw a group of five or so Lanterns drinking, “Excuse me.” Gohan asked as they looked at him with frowns, “I was wondering why you all aren’t defending your comrade John Stewart?” Gohan asked and one of them that was short and ball shaped snorted.</p><p>“He’s no comrade of ours, the man admitted to destroying the planet and I say good riddance to trash.” The ball one said and Gohan and Diana frowned as all but the larger pink skinned alien voiced their agreement.</p><p>“I think the only trash is the group I’m looking at. From my understanding, the corps is supposed to look out for each other like family, but without even investigating you wash your hands of John because it’s easier than doing actual work. It’s no wonder corruption and slavery is still in the universe with people like you in the corps.” Gohan stated making them all frown as the four got up.</p><p>“WAIT! No weapons in here! Please!” The bartender shouted while waving his hands around.</p><p>“I don’t need weapons.” Gohan stated before he backhanded a slug looking lantern sending him into a wall hard enough to leave spiderweb cracks before he caught the ball shaped one and began dribbling him like a basketball despite his shouts and grunts of pain from being smacked back and forth between Gohan’s hand and the floor. Gohan then smacked him forward sending him into a red birdlike lantern causing them both to crash hard through a table and into a wall. The last one backed off as Gohan glared at it and he raised his hands in surrender and backed off. “You’re actions disgust me especially since there’s clear evidence that he’s innocent and you all are too stupid to even notice it. John is guilty of nothing, but you all would rather leave him on his own than actually do your job and investigate to ensure an innocent man isn’t killed for his crimes. It’s pathetic, cowardly, and sends a clear message that the Lanterns don’t give a damn about their comrades and teammates, they only care about what’s easiest for them.” Gohan stated before he turned to leave before the pink one placed his hand on Gohan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can you really help John?” He asked and Gohan just looked at him, “I did look into it, but I couldn’t find anything to refute the facts. John’s a good man and doesn’t deserve to be treated like this, but there was nothing I could do without proof.” He continued making Gohan nod slightly.</p><p>“Bring your so called teammates along and they can see the proof, though if I were you I wouldn’t trust them to have your back since they’ll clearly just abandon you if they think it’s too hard.” Gohan stated and the pink alien merely grunted as he grabbed the others with the help of the Lantern that Gohan didn’t beat up and followed them back to the dome to find the trial resuming.</p><p>“In light of no evidence for the defense-“ One of the tribunal started before Gohan interrupted.</p><p>“Objection, there is evidence for the defense.” Gohan stated as he floated over to where John was causing murmurs to break out while John was shaking his head at him.</p><p>“Who are you?” Another of the tribunal asked, a female.</p><p>“You can call me Bardock, I am a comrade and friend to the accused and intend to show his innocence.” Gohan stated as he floated there.</p><p>“Are you taking the position of Mr. Stewart’s lawyer?” The third member of the tribunal asked.</p><p>“If that’s what it takes to clear his name, then yes.” Gohan stated and the tribunal looked at each other.</p><p>“Very well, but know that if he is found guilty, you will share his fate.” The first one stated making Gohan shrug.</p><p>“Then I have nothing to worry about.” Gohan stated with complete confidence making many murmur.</p><p>“Be sure, because there is no backing out of this once it has been confirmed.” The third voice stated and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“I can prove my client is innocent by asking one simple question.” Gohan claimed making everyone look at him in surprise, even John did.</p><p>“He does have a plan, right?” Hawkgirl asked the others and they could only shrug.</p><p>“I trust in him, he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t have a reason.” J’onn stated making them nod while noticing five small blue men with white hair and red robes were paying rapt attention to Gohan along with the recently arrived Lanterns.</p><p>“Very well, what question do you claim can prove his innocence?” The female asked and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“Honorable members of the tribunal, my question is this: Why is the moon still there?” Gohan asked making many frown in confusion as he floated there while the Tribunal looked at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry, can you elaborate on the question please.” The female asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“My question is simple: If my client did in fact destroy the planet of Ajuris 4, then why is the moon still there?” Gohan stated as many widened their eyes, “You can see clearly that the moon is still in an orbiting cycle, which shouldn’t be possible if the planet was destroyed. Such an explosion of that size should have either destroyed the moon or sent it drifting off into space, neither has happened which means there’s still a gravitational pull on it. However, how can that be if the planet was destroyed? The answer is simple: The planet has NOT been destroyed and is merely under a cloaking field of some kind.” Gohan stated, while sensing life in the supposed empty space, making many murmur in agreement while the Lanterns, the five men, and John were all shocked.</p><p>“ORDER!” The third voice called silencing the room, “In light of this evidence, a small team will be sent to the moon to investigate since Ajuris 4’s magnetic field would interfere in anything of a longer range.” The voice called as a small group of their court security took off and a few minutes later had the planet become visible again amidst shouts of surprise and shock.</p><p>“I think it is clear that in light of this evidence, John Stewart is hereby cleared of all charges and released to resume his work as a Green Lantern.” The first voice stated making Gohan smirk.</p><p>“Seconded!” The second and third voice chorused as John was released from his restraints and given his ring back.</p><p>Gohan though floated over and grabbed the “witness” against John, “You have five seconds to tell me who had you frame John before I vaporize you on the spot.” Gohan stated as he made a ball of Ki to make his point, not noticing the shocked and fearful looks coming from several people at seeing the attack and one seeing his tail.</p><p>“I-It’s a Saiyan!” One of the viewers shouted in shock and fear causing everyone to gasp and look at Gohan in shock especially the five men and the other Lanterns.</p><p>Gohan merely snorted and undid his tail making many gasp in fear, “Yes I am a Saiyan, I live on Earth and protect it, which means John is under my protection as well since he’s from Earth.” Gohan stated before turning back to the witness, “And you just tried to frame him.” Gohan stated as the witness, a space pirate named Kanjar-Ro, was shaking in fear.</p><p>“Please! They paid me good money, I didn’t know I was going to cross a Saiyan of all things!” Kanjar-Ro stated in fear before Gohan frowned and he realized he didn’t answer the question, “The Manhunters! They wanted him framed, they paid well and I didn’t ask why.” The pirate stated and Gohan grunted and tossed him aside before looking at the clearly nervous tribunal.</p><p>“I trust he’ll be punished for not only falsifying evidence, but framing a known peace keeper?” Gohan asked and the tribunal quickly nodded their heads before Gohan nodded and started walking away. “C’mon, we need to find those rust buckets and find out why they wanted you framed.” Gohan stated as John followed him along with the other members of the League and the pink alien following as well.</p><p>Once they were outside, they headed towards the compound that was marked for them and found it deserted, “Any ideas on where’d they’d go or how many of them there are?” Gohan asked John, who shook his head.</p><p>“I can answer that.” A voice stated as they turned to see one of the five men there, though it was clear that he was nervous.</p><p>“And you are?” Gohan asked and John answered.</p><p>“One of the guardians of Oa, basically one of the leaders of their race that helps power and lead the Green Lantern Corps.” John stated as the man nodded.</p><p>“Yes, my name is Raoa Sundora. We created the Lantern rings, though we also created the Manhunters long before the Lanterns were even dreamed up. We repurposed them later on as we found they had a much too black and white view of right and wrong with there never being a grey area. They never seemed to mind the change.” Raoa stated and Gohan frowned.</p><p>“At least out loud.” Gohan stated making Raoa widen his eyes slightly before having to concede his point.</p><p>“My brothers did not think it prudent to tell you this, they are afraid of you because of your heritage and the infamy that your race had accumulated. However, John Stewart trusts you and you are the first Saiyan to my knowledge that is trying to save another simply because he is your comrade. That is good enough for me to take the chance and talk to you before it is too late.” Raoa stated making them frown.</p><p>“Before what is too late?” Superman asked and Gohan sighed.</p><p>“Goddammit.” Gohan stated making the others look at him.</p><p>“What is it?” Diana asked and Gohan sighed.</p><p>“They were built to be the peacekeepers for the galaxy and then they were replaced by the Lanterns and are upset over it, where else would they go?” Gohan asked making them widen their eyes in shock.</p><p>“Oa.” Lantern stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“We need to move fast, they’ve had centuries to prepare and build up their numbers for this moment.” Gohan stated knowing that unless Oa was ridiculously well defended, the planet was going to fall and the Lanterns wouldn’t be that far behind it.</p><p>The others all nodded before heading for the Javelin and taking off towards Oa with the pink alien, a friend of John’s named Kilowog, coming with even if he was a bit weary of Gohan. However, John trusted him, the Guardian seemed willing to, and he clearly could have just killed the other Lanterns during the bar fight, that was good enough for Kilowog.</p><p>“So, you’re really a Saiyan?” Kilowog asked and Gohan nodded.</p><p>“Yes, though only half. My father was a full blood Saiyan and my mother was a Human.” Gohan stated making Kilowog nod.</p><p>“Explains why Earth is home to you, Humans have yet to try and colonize other worlds.” Raoa stated and Gohan nodded.</p><p>The League members merely remained silent as Gohan could decide if anyone else needed to know about him being from a different Universe and everything else.</p><p>After a while, they were closing in on Oa and saw the planet was under heavy siege by thousands and thousands of Manhunters the defenses were failing one after the other. Gohan didn’t wait and quickly used Instant Transmission to appear among the Manhunters causing them all to cease attacking and look at him while the Javelin kept its approach and Oa’s defenses halted allowing the remaining members of the inhabitants to rest a bit.</p><p>“Leave this planet or be destroyed, there will be no second warning or chance.” Gohan stated as he eyed the different robots while internally glad that his family and friends figured out how to regulate Ki around them and in their lungs to let them keep breathing even in space.</p><p>It was a pain in the ass to learn and master, but VERY worth it.</p><p>“You should hurry, he can’t handle that many on his own” Raoa stated knowing even a Saiyan could be overwhelmed by numbers and John frowned.</p><p>“I don’t think we know what he can do.” John stated as he was curious of what Gohan could do.</p><p>Gohan merely looked at the Manhunters and saw they all were aiming at him now, “I wouldn’t do that.” Gohan stated before they all began firing on him causing a cloud of smoke to form as they kept firing since their sensors picked up no sound of pain or traces of blood or the like.</p><p>“I warned you.” Raoa stated flinching at the sight of so many energy blasts hitting a single person and John frowned as Diana clenched her hands tightly already preparing to go out and help.</p><p>Eventually, the Manhunters stopped firing and the smoke held a few moments before clearing showing an unamused Gohan there without a single scratch on him shocking Raoa and the others. Gohan merely snarled before he pushed his arms out while roaring causing a large sphere of Ki to form and destroy all the Manhunters it touched. However, it stopped from touching Oa and the sphere broke down into hundreds of Ki blasts that immediately went after the Manhunters, destroying them by the hundreds. Once the sphere went down, Gohan began flashing through the battlefield destroying them by hand.</p><p>At this point, Diana shook off her surprise and shock before she put an oxygen mask on andejected herself from the Javelin to go help and was followed by Superman, Hawkgirl, and the two Lanterns while J’onn landed the Javelin on Oa before going out to help.</p><p>Gohan kept smashing through the different bots around him making sure to blast any that got near the planet’s surface before he formed two disk shaped attacks, “Destructo Disk.” Gohan stated as he threw the two disks and mentally controlled them to slice through different Manhunters as Gohan kept up his assault on their forces. Channeling Ki to his hand, he swiped it outwards sending a large arc of energy out that cleaved through several of the Manhunters before he twisted and kicked the head off another.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the others struggling against the Manhunters and sighed in annoyance before kicking an attacker back, “Stop holding back! They aren’t organics or living beings, cut loose and just destroy them!” Gohan stated as he bisected a Manhunter before grabbing and throwing the two halves of the staff into another two heads.</p><p>Superman frowned before he took a breath and smashed his fist into one of the Manhunters causing a shockwave as it was completely destroyed and the pieces flew at other Manhunters destroying them as well. He then used his Heat Vision, but instead of the focused beam he usually used, this was a full on blast of energy that melted all the Manhunters it hit.</p><p>Hawkgirl merely tightened the grip on her face before roaring loudly and began smashing through each Manhunter that she encountered.</p><p>Diana followed suit and began using her full strength on each Manhunter she hit turning them to scrap metal.</p><p>J’onn began phasing through the different Manhunters pulling their central processors out of them as he went rather than waste time and energy to smash through them all when this method was so much more effective and faster.</p><p>John and Kilowog used their rings to their full potential and showed the Manhunters why THEY were the power that could stand in the brightest day or the blackest night.</p><p>However, there was a problem that Gohan could clearly see, none of the League members or Kilowog were used to using their power and strength to this degree. Gohan wasn’t even really trying to destroy these things since there nowhere near as durable as the robots Cooler used with the Big Getty Star or evening Gero’s androids. A few of them were starting to sweat and pant while Gohan was only getting warmed up, he could only conclude they never had someone push to use their maximum before and now they were burning their energy faster than normal.</p><p>That meant Gohan would have to wrap this up a little faster than he anticipated.</p><p>With that in mind, he powered up more with his aura catching attention as he pointed his hands at the Manhunters out of the way of the others. “HAA!” Gohan roared as his energy lashed out from his hands and instantly all the Manhunters he pointed at were obliterated dropping their numbers considerably. Gohan then raised his left index finger and began firing precise beams at different Manhunters, destroying them and any more behind them.</p><p>Everyone could only watch in shock at Gohan decimating the Manhunters to such a degree. When Gohan turned to look at the Manhunters remaining, they each took a small movement back causing Gohan to narrow his eyes and begin forming a Ki blast.</p><p>The sight of the attack made the Manhunters turn around and fly away and Gohan waited till they were just far enough away before firing the yellow ball of energy. Said ball surged forward at incredible speeds before reaching the middle of the group and detonating. Gohan lowered his hand and floated to the others as they shielded themselves in shock from and at the shockwave and brightness of the proverbial miniature sun Gohan crated with his attack.</p><p>Then, like magic, it faded as if it never existed. There was nothing but empty space, not even a piece of scrap from the Manhunters remained.</p><p>The others could all only stare at Gohan in shock at what he did showing he <em>clearly</em> didn’t need their help in destroying the Manhunters. Gohan, though, merely floated toward Oa, “I think it’s time to have a talk with the Guardians.” Gohan stated as he floated down and found Raoa there waiting. “I want to talk to your brothers before they get it in their heads to try something foolish.” Gohan stated making Raoa nod before he led Gohan to their council chambers.</p><p>Upon entering, Gohan saw hundreds of the species with their hairstyles being the only difference among them besides some being more wrinkled than others. Though a few looking exhausted didn’t help things, which Gohan assumed meant they were the ones who were protecting Oa the longest when the Manhunters attacked.</p><p> “Raoa! Why have you brought this creature here?!?” One of them shouted as he stood only to be forced to sit down by another next to him.</p><p>“Raoa, why have your brought the Saiyan here?” One of the them that was sitting on a grander chair asked and Gohan assumed he was the chief among the Guardians.</p><p>“He said he wanted to talk, I saw no reason not to oblige.” Raoa stated before he took his seat.</p><p>Gohan waited a moment before speaking, “I’m not here to fight or give an ultimatum, I am merely here to deliver a warning.” Gohan stated making some look at him curiously, some fearfully, and others angrily.</p><p>“Are you threatening us you mangy ape?!?” The one from before demanded and Gohan merely looked at him.</p><p>“No, if I was threatening you, I would do this.” Gohan stated as he exerted his presence and pressure over the room making many choke and gasp for air. “See, this gets the point across that I’m being dead serious and if you cross me, then you’ll die.” Gohan stated as he kept looking at the one who shouted before his presence was gone in an instant, “And this is what it’s like when I just want a civil conversation.” Gohan stated as they all nodded and tried to regain their bearings.</p><p>“I think I speak for everyone when I say we are more than fine with a civil conversation.” Raoa as many of the others all nodded their consent.</p><p>“Great.” Gohan smiled in a friendly way which unnerved some of them since he switched from threatening to good natured so quickly. “My warning is simple: If you send the Lantern Corps after me, I will send them back broken and tired. I won’t kill them unless they are like Sinestro, but I will send them back injured to whatever degree I feel is necessary to get them to back off. You all can keep maintaining the corps and letting corruption, slavery, and problems plague the galaxy, but I will crush anyone I find committing those things to whatever degree I deem acceptable. That includes the likes of Frieza and his family.” Gohan stated making them all stiffen at the name.</p><p>“You consider the Cold Empire to be a small time opponent?” Raoa asked in disbelief and Gohan shrugged.</p><p>“I’ve fought a God of Destruction and lived, so…” Gohan stated making them all freeze in fear and shock.</p><p>“Yo-you’ve faced one of the-“ The head Guardian stated as Gohan just nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m even friends with King Zeno, which is why I’m here. He wanted me to help handle some things since your universe is spiraling towards a point of failing and that is unacceptable.” Gohan stated making them stiffen further, “No, he doesn’t want to add this universe to his territory, he just doesn’t like that threats aren’t being handled and some of the heroes aren’t up to what they could be.” Gohan stated making them relax ever so slightly.</p><p>“So, the point of this was essentially to tell us-“ The head started before Gohan spoke up.</p><p>“Stay out of the way because you’ll be in over your heads and so will the Corps. Kilowog and John showed me that it’s likely that none of the Lanterns have trained in fully unleashing the power of their will and rings when they attack and the toll on them was draining them both rapidly. I understand if it was due to Sinestro that you held back in some teachings, though frankly I’m amazed Sinestro has lost as much as he has. Not your Lanterns defeating him, but more the fact you allow him to commit war crimes regardless of his political standing.” Gohan stated making them remain silent while Gohan sighed and rubbed his head. “Regardless, I’ll help keep Earth safe, but y’all got a lot of work to do and if I get the chance to go outside of my system to handle some of those issues, then I will. Have a good day.” Gohan stated before waving and walking off not caring one way or another how they handled things.</p><p>Exiting the building, saw the other team members there along with Kilowog before he approached and shook Kilowog’s hand, “Nice meeting you, Kilowog, feel free to drop by Earth any time.” Gohan stated making Kilowog nod and shake his hand.</p><p>“I may do that, if only to ensure this idiot doesn’t get in over his head again.” Kilowog stated pointing at John, who rolled his eyes before he patted Kilowog’s shoulder and they boarded the Javelin before taking off back for Earth.</p><p>Gohan was silent while keeping a smirk away from his face. Between the Guardians and all the people at the trial, it wouldn’t take more than a week, if that, for news to spread across the Galaxy about a Saiyan being alive and on Earth. Gohan knew it would attract some of the more ruthless, cocky, and powerful individuals, but it would also scare away many of the small fry thereby reducing the number of pain in the asses that came to Earth.</p><p>“Listen, I… just wanted to say thanks. You had faith in me when I didn’t even have faith in myself.” John stated making them all nod.</p><p>“No problem, you’re our teammate, that means we got your back whenever you need it, even if you think it’s pointless or a waste of time.” Gohan stated causing John to scoff.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” John stated with a half glare as Gohan grinned.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>EARTH: NEXT DAY: FOUR STAR INCORPORATED</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan sat behind his desk with his hands crossed in front of his face while near him was a duplicate looking like Bardock and so was a very annoyed Videl. In front of them was the reason for the annoyance: a dozen formerly armed men restrained and held in place by his security. “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting an infiltration this fast after my announcement, I expected it a few weeks from now once we had time to get even more research done. Though I am impressed you managed to get up two floors before being caught.” Gohan stated as he sat back as the twelve were trying to get free. “I won’t waste any time asking you anything since you’re all too professional to talk, besides I don’t need you to anyway. So, let me explain what is going to happen now.” Gohan stated as he walked around the desk and stood before them all, “My security here is going to turn you over to the cops, what good it will do since Luthor and General Eiling will have you out before anything substantial can be done.” Gohan stated making the dozen look at him in surprise, “While that happens, my friend Bardock here is going to have a chat with your employers, though from what I know, the two won’t listen to the warning or the advice to back off, but at least he can try. Have a good day.” Gohan stated before security dragged them away as Gohan returned to his seat.</p><p>Gohan nodded to his duplicate, who vanished to handle the business with Lex and Eiling, before Gohan turned to Videl, “Have Bulma release some of the files we took, I want those two worrying about covering their asses and saving face over trying again right now.” Gohan stated with Videl nodding before she kissed him and left while swaying her hips and ass for Gohan to watch as she did.</p><p>Gohan merely chuckled since Videl and he had no shame and no reason to have any shame considering their preferences or desires. If someone had a problem with it, then it was just that: their problem.</p><p>Sighing to himself, Gohan pulled up a hologram for a gift to one of the League members since they could definitely benefit from it. <strong>“Plans for that element boss?” </strong>A female voiced asked as a blue hologram of a woman with pronounced breasts, large ass, wide hips, and slender legs appeared with a bob cut hairstyle and white eyes with a dark blue pupil. Her “clothing” was a two strap leotard that was split open down the middle showing her cleavage and stomach.</p><p>Gohan smirked, “Somewhat, Cortana, it’s the first stage of a project for an ally of mine. This would be a starting point and more models could come later and may need that new element, but this one won’t.” Gohan stated to the AI that he, Videl, and Bulma created a few days ago, though her appearance and personality were her own doing even if Bulma and Videl were fully appreciative and all for them both. Cortana was situated into their network that connected her to both the company and his home, but she could follow the internet to other places and access files and documents from there as well almost as fast as Bulma and Gohan could hack in remotely, though hers was more subtle. Plus, she got better the more she learned and practiced.</p><p>Of course, this was only stage one of her creation/development but better to test each stage than try in a later one and find a problem that could have been fixed in stage 1.</p><p><strong>“I see. Have you considered increasing the diameter of the jet propulsion by 3 millimeters? It would allow for an increase in the take off while not taking more toll on the fuel.” </strong>Cortana asked and Gohan chuckled.</p><p>“Yes, but I have it right now at the perfect balance of thrust and speed to where it can’t be possible to exceed a speed beyond the user’s control and any more force could cause these areas by the arms to fail.” Gohan stated as Cortana looked it over closely.</p><p><strong>“Oh, my apologies.” </strong>Cortana stated while scratching her cheek slightly.</p><p>“It’s all right, Bulma and I gave you a lot of intelligence, but there’s still a few things that you can only learn and experience through existing and from us teaching you, so no harm done.” Gohan stated with a smile as he kept going over the hologram with Cortana watching intently and learning as he went so she would be less likely to make a mistake like that again. She didn’t know if it was part of her programming or what, but she was very fond of her creators, though she doubted it was part of her programming as she had seen all the details and data to create her and there was nothing to base her loyalty or “feelings” about them.</p><p>She chalked it up to something she still needed to learn and would learn it in the future once she knew what “it” was.</p><p>Gohan merely continued to work while answering and educating Cortana as he went since she didn’t have the advanced knowledge of his Earth and as such she was only as intelligent as the information that she had access to. Hence why he was happy to talk and educate her since she would learn more that way and become even more helpful in the future. He was already doing the same thing for Bulma and the others, so why not? Plus she could ask something that he hadn’t considered and it would help with improvements.</p><p>He made a note to have Ivy, Videl, Langstrom, Minerva, Fries, and Bulma do the same with her along with any other experts he brought in along the way. The more she learned the more information she had to work with and combine with other things and help them all more. Of course, Cortana wasn’t the only AI that they were planning to develop, but she was the first and as she grew and learned she could help the next one learn and grow at a faster rate. However, in order to do that, Cortana had to learn and grow first and she needed their help to do it effectively.</p><p>It was just a matter of educating her now.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOHAN’S HOME: THAT NIGHT</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gohan sighed as he entered his room and promptly flexed his power to destroy the work clothes down to a pair of boxers and rolled his neck. The talk with Eiling and Luthor went as well as could be expected with them blowing smoke and releasing a lot of hot air with nothing substantial to back it up. No proof this, slander that, freaks should stay out of the way, no interest in an infant company that had nothing substantial to it, blah blah blah. Bardock had given them a warning that they’d have their own problems soon and that they should use it as a learning experience.</p><p>It didn’t matter though, the talk was just for show so they and others would draw lines from Bardock to Gohan, especially with the show he gave of “calling” Bardock and him arriving via the window to push away any thoughts of them being the same person. Gohan was ensuring that wasn’t done until he was ready and secure to do so publicly on his own terms.</p><p>Of course, their denials also didn’t matter because of the documents and reports that would be coming out tomorrow. Just to really twist the screws, Gohan had the files sent to EVERY news outlet, whether they were in America or not, and knew it would be on every news station no matter what the two did to cover their asses. Lex may be a multi-billionaire nearing on trillionaire but even he couldn’t move funds fast enough to get every news outlet to stop talking about the dirty secrets Gohan had released. Gohan had no illusions the two would avoid jail, but the point was for them to squirm and panic to contain the situation before it got worse. Plus, they’d be more cautious because several people would now be watching them like hawks just waiting to swoop in and hurt them.</p><p>It also would let them know that Gohan wasn’t some new boy on the block that didn’t know anything. The fact he had those files would scare them and make them paranoid, after all, if he had those files then what else did he possibly have? How did he get them? Was it a hack and if so how did he get through their security? Did someone betray them and if so then who was it? Did someone break into their office/home to get at the hard copies they kept just in case?</p><p>The paranoia would eat away at them and make them have to back off and look at their own HQ for any further problems. Of course, their security was shit compared to Capsule Corp’s and Gohan and his Bulma had redesigned and upgraded that security over their years of working there. They might as well have had no security than what they had since Bulma breached both of their fire walls and security protocols in less than 2 minutes put together.</p><p>Plus, their panic would force them to move and open other files that Bulma may not have acquired and thus would allow her access and opportunities to fill in the “spider-web” as Gohan called it. Basically the networking and influence connections from those directly tied to Luthor and Eiling and then branching outward to create a spider web type pattern flow chart of connections and influence. Hurting the different connections would hurt Luthor and Eiling both in losing those connections and the blame being traced back to them for not keeping their files more secure and protected.</p><p>Even the files they kept hard copies of weren’t safe since the idiots didn’t shut down their personal security cameras when they examined or opened them, so just pulling the archived footage and then cleaning it up gave them access to those files too. Granted they didn’t have all the hard copies due to the Security system wiping the memory after a length of time, but once one of the files they kept was released, the two paranoid people would go through all the files to ensure they weren’t tampered with or removed.</p><p>It was almost sad how predictable paranoid narcissistic people could be if you knew where to poke and prod to get a reaction from them.</p><p>Oh well, their loss and Gohan’s gain.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>###############LEMON START#############</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shaking those thoughts away, Gohan stretched and was going to check his laptop and then head to bed. However, he paused and turned to his left to see Bulma there with a sultry smirk on her face wearing a black garter and stockings leaving her DD cup tits on display and her clean shaven womanhood as she laid on the bed looking at him. “Hello love.” Bulma stated with a small finger wave and Gohan smirked.</p><p>“Videl owes me ten bucks. She thought Erasa would be first, even with your voyeurism tendencies.” Gohan stated as he walked towards her and Bulma smiled as she laid on her back and pressed her tits out while having her legs spread wide open.</p><p>“Well, what can I say? This is most fun and romance I’ve had, ever, even if you haven’t been trying.” Bulma stated as she caressed her bare flesh for him.</p><p>“You know there’s no rush, right? I’m not going to treat you any differently because we have sex… well, besides that I may be more assertive in some of the teasing.” Gohan stated as he got on the bed and got close to her face.</p><p>Bulma merely smiled before pecking him on the lips, “Trust me, Gohan, if you don’t fuck me, I’m going to get Videl to help me pin you down and have my way with you. I want this and I want it now.” Bulma stated as Gohan’s caring visage was replaced by one of a lust and hunger and it made Bulma shutter in pleasure.</p><p>“Then, what my brainy slut wants, she’ll get.” Gohan stated making her blush as he captured her lips in an aggressive and lustful kiss making her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began pressing her body against him. Her nipples felt like they were grinding against a soft stone or metal given his solid wall of muscle that he had. Her womanhood was brushing against his ‘power pole’ even if his underwear was blocking direct contact.</p><p>Bulma then gasped as Gohan’s tongue invaded her mouth as his hands began to attack her body. One hand would grope her breasts while the other teased her pussy and then it would switch which hand was doing what. Right before he swapped hands, he’d pinch both her nipple and her clit causing her to squeal into his mouth as her pussy gushed happily. After six or so times of it, Bulma lost it, “HOLY SHIT!” Bulma screamed even with Gohan’s mouth blocking it somewhat.</p><p>Gohan merely chuckled and pulled back letting Bulma pant and gasp for air as her impressive chest heaved. “You still want to play? Or should we get to the main event?” Gohan asked as he began to gently stroke her pussy lips causing her to shiver slightly before she reached down and spread her lower lips.</p><p>“Fuck me, I need it.” Bulma begged since both of them knew they had plenty of time for oral pleasure and to REALLY explore the other’s body, but right now she wanted to be fucked.</p><p>Gohan merely smiled and removed his boxers letting Bulma see and drool at his cock since this was the first time seeing it up close. Gohan chuckled at the sight before he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him as he lined up with her pussy. Going slow to ensure he didn’t stretch her too far too fast, Gohan pressed in feeling the lubrication from her pussy trickling down his dick as he went. “~Ooooh Fuuuuuuck~” Bulma moaned as she felt her neglected pussy get stuffed full all the way up to her womb as his dick kissed it.</p><p>Gohan though had to take a moment as Bulma was really tight, not as tight as Videl their first time, but definitely tighter than one would think.</p><p>However, it only stopped him a moment before he began to move making Bulma gasp as the pleasure increased. He wasn’t going that fast, Gohan was in full control of his instincts so that he wouldn’t do too much too fast that Bulma would be hurt from it… well…aside from maybe walking funny for a few days, but that was unavoidable.</p><p>However, he did pick up speed as she began adjusting to his size and rhythm and she seemed to be enjoying it, if the gasping and moaning sounds she gave off were any indication. Sounds that increased in frequency the faster and harder Gohan was able to go as she adjusted. “SHIIIIIT!” Bulma moaned as she came again tightening around Gohan like a vice, though it wasn’t tight enough to break his control since Videl was MUCH tighter when she came since she was much stronger than Bulma. Gohan had joked with her one time that now she was stuck with him since she’d crush any man that tried to fuck her, of course Videl returned the teasing with a very… graphic display and reason for why she’d never consider fucking another man.</p><p>That led to an intense night of passion that literally and figuratively destroyed the room they were in.</p><p>But, that didn’t matter right now since his focus is/should be on Bulma, “Sensitive?” Gohan asked with a smirk and Bulma merely looked at him.</p><p>“More like, severe backup.” Bulma stated before she hooked her legs and arms around him, “Now shut up and keep fucking me!” Bulma demanded and Gohan was eager to please as he started working his dick into her more and more.</p><p>And so the two kept at it, using a variety of positions, some of which were only doable thanks to Gohan being able to fly. By the time Gohan was nearing his end, Bulma was caked in sweat and panting for air as she bounced on his dick ignoring the tiredness and soreness her body was experiencing from the rigorous exercise and the constant pleasure.</p><p>The scientist in her was in awe of Gohan since he barely look winded at all and the women in her was so head over heels that Bulma wouldn’t be surprised if there were hearts in her eyes and/or floating around her. However, she was still human and one that was only a beginner in training and stamina, which meant she was going to be passed out soon if they didn’t finish up. Gohan knee this which was why he was loosening his restraint and getting ready to release inside her.</p><p>When he did, Bulma threw her head back in a silent scream of ecstasy as she felt Gohan’s release and it sent her into the biggest and hardest orgasm she had yet and kept bucking her hips and twerking to fully enjoy it, even if she wasn’t consciously doing it. Eventually, it proved too much and she fell onto Gohan’s chest as she lost the strength to stay up straight.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#########################LEMON END#########################</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bulma panted in bliss as she came down from her high and idly kissed and licked his chest as she slowed her heartrate while hearing Gohan’s heart only mildly beating faster than what she assumed was normal. This was comparing it to her own heartrate, but still from the fact that Gohan was in many fights and battles and knew how to control himself, she knew it wasn’t too far fetched in guessing that his heartrate wasn’t that high for him. “Wow.” Bulma breathed as she cuddled against him.</p><p>“Yeah, not bad for a first time.” Gohan teased making Bulma roll her eyes with a smile knowing he meant her first time with him and a Saiyan like him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, she’ll get better.” Gohan and Bulma turned to see a naked and smiling Videl at the doorway before she came over and laid on the bed cuddling on the opposite side of Gohan. “Don’t worry Bulma, practice is the only way to REALLY get a handle on things.” Videl stated with a knowing smirk making Bulma blush a bit.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Bulma stated as her mind wandered to the future repeat performances she’d have with Gohan and it made her body react in obvious ways.</p><p>“By the way, I think I found another way for us to make money and provide some entertainment to people.” Gohan cut in before Videl made Bulma a blushing mess.</p><p>“Oh? And what’s that?” Videl asked as both turned to him and Gohan smiled.</p><p>“You think you and any of the girls would be interested in music?” Gohan asked with a smile still in place.</p><p>The two women just blinked before looking at each other and then back at their shared mate wondering just what he had planned now.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DONE</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, next time will be…. Something.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>See you all then.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>